Flipped
by animerocker646
Summary: Wally thought it was just another kidnapping, but when he finds Dick he isn't the same. Will their friendship last? Or will it turn into something more? Birdflash! and Fem/Robin Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is a little bit different from my regular writing style if you've read any of my other fanficitons. Enjoy! =D**

Dick Grayson, aka Robin, had been missing for three days. He had disappeared as Robin, so at least he could fight back. To say that Batman was worried was understatement. To say he was easy to irritate, especially if you're his little birds best friend, was accurate. Wally has been looking over the man's shoulder in the Bat-cave hoping to see something of the bird pop up on the monitor, but so far nothing has come up. Batman had tried to force the teen, of seventeen, to leave for days, he finally gave up after forty eighth straight hour.

Wally was about to turn towards the Zeta-tubes, it had been three days after all, he needed to get back to his city and help his uncle. When, all of the sudden, he heard a pinging noise. The speedster turned back to the large screen to see that an address had finally come up, warehouse 24. It seemed that his best buddy was at the docks. He rushed right back to the screen and saw an almost visible smile on the dark knight's face as he rushed to the Bat-mobile.

After three days of waiting Wally wasn't planning on being left behind, so he jumped in right behind Batman, who scowled at him. Wally knew he didn't have the patience to kick him out right now, all he really wanted was to see his little bird.

The two drove in silent anticipation. Wally was almost vibrating through the car. Batman sent his a glare in the rearview mirror and Wally calmed himself down right away. He didn't need to be even more in the bad side of daddybats than he already was.

The Bat-mobile was going down the streets of Gotham at speeds that Wally could reach. Batman had told Wally that Dick disappeared during patrol a few nights prior. Batman had narrowed it down to two possible villains, Joker or Mr. Freeze. Either one would have fun with the Boy Wonder. Mr. Freeze is always willing to inject him with various dangerous viruses. The Joker on the other hand loves to beat him to a pulp and then inject him with Joker venom. 'Oh, the joys of living in Gotham…' Wally thought to himself as the Bat-mobile came to a jerking stop.

Wally finally noticed that they'd reached the docks where his best friend is supposed to be. Batman, if he was anyone else, would seem like he's rushing out of the car to get to his kid. Then again, he's Batman and his cape sweeps out behind him as he silently makes his way to the warehouse.

Wally knows better than to get out of the car and mess him up, but he follows anyway. He keeps a safe distance from the brooding Bat and listens for gunshots or battle, but he isn't greeted with either, just silence.

That is never a good sign. Wally makes his way to the warehouse quietly and then a loud bang comes from inside.

"Batsy, what took you so long to get here? Here Freezy and I thought you weren't going to come and rescue your bird. We've just injected him with something I cooked up! Well…Freezy cooked it up, I just modified it a little," Wally heard the Joker tell Batman gleefully. A shudder ran up Wally spine.

"You did what? I told you not to touch anything!" He heard Freeze yell angrily. This is a usual for Gotham villains or so Wally had been told by none other than Dick himself a few nights ago. Gotham villains love to mess each other up, especially the Joker. He just loves to play with people, whether it's the Dark Knight or a fellow villain.

There were some rather loud bangs and thumps and then more silence. Wally took this as his cue to come out of the shadows and help. He turned the corner to see both of the villains out cold. No one messes with Batman's bird, ever.

Wally watched as Batman tied up the two villains and then hung them from the raptors of the building. The Speedster almost laughed at the sight, until he remembered that he needed to find Dick.

He turned back to where the Dark Knight was supposed to be, but found that he wasn't there. He was walking down the hallway without him. Wally huffed and ran up to the man all in the black.

"You were supposed to stay in the car," he stated bluntly and emotionlessly. Wally sighed and kept moving forward. Wally decided that this was the time to use his speed, he went from room to room looking for his friend. He opened the last door in the short hallway to see a tattered cape and a body under it.

He ran into the room and stopped by the body and poked it a few times. There was a quiet groan and a head rolled over to expose a domino mask. "I found him!" Wally shouted, hoping that Batman would hear.

Within seconds there was a shadow over his shoulder. Batman attempted to move his protégé, but Dick wasn't having it. He refused to budge. "Robin, move. I need to see if you have any injuries," Batman told his protégé softly. He only ever reserved this voice for Dick. The Boy Wonder only shook his head, the whites of his mask were wide. The poor fifteen year old looked terrified.

"Dude, just move the cape," Wally said as he grabbed the cape and out of the younger teens hands.

"Wally no-" Dick begins, but covers his mouth. The vice didn't sound like Dick's it sounded higher. The other two males looked the Boy Wonder over only find that he wasn't really a Boy Wonder anymore. Wally looked over his friend to see that his cape was covering his new female body. Dick now had softer features and Wally's eyes started wandering downwards, he friend had a chest now! Dick stood up, grabbed his cape, draped it around his shoulders, and slapped Wally as hard as he could without collapsing from exhaustion.

Wally recoiled back from the hit and Batman had a deep scowl etched on his face. "Robin, come on, let's head back to the cave to figure this out," Batman said softly, taking off his own cape and wrapping his kid in it. He then picked up Dick and carried him to the car.

**Oh, Wally, you really had that one coming...**

**I hope you liked it. I'm in the middle of writing the second chapter now. If you want any characters to come in later you're more than welcome to say something. I love how the Joker gives storylines with his craziness.**

**Please review!**

**~Animerocker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you so much for all the great reviews! And I know that Dick's first language is Romani, but I couldn't find a translator for it...so we're all settling for Romanian. Enjoy the chapter and see you at the bottom of the page!**

Wally stood there completely shocked, but followed the two out and got into the car besides his friend. Dick looked tired and close to tears. Batman sped off to the cave. Wally pulled off his cowl and looked right at Dick. "Dude, don't worry, Bruce will figure things out," Wally told him hugging his best friend as he quietly cried into his chest.

"I didn't think anyone was coming for a few minutes. I'm glad you came," Dick admitted to the occupants of the car as they pulled into the Batcave. Despite the fact that Dick's voice was at a higher pitch than normal really didn't bother Wally. Dick was still his friend and he wasn't going to let some weird injection from the Joker and Freeze get between them. The bird's admission surprised the Speedster, Dick is normally the one to hold out the longest when it comes to hoping.

Wally could only imagine what kind of torture he had been put through to almost give up. The car came to a stop before he could answer the bird. With the cape still rapped around him, Dick made his way to metal medical table in the Batcave. Dick held his arm out as Bruce took a vile of blood from him and plugged it into the computer. Despite the fact that Dick was indeed a girl, he wasn't going to start referring to him as a her. Dick will always be a guy to him, until he says otherwise, which Wally doubts will happen anytime soon.

"Wally, you stay here with Dick," Bruce orders and Wally nods in reply. Bruce then turned to his ward and laid a firm hand on Dick's shoulder and spoke to him in another language that Wally recognized as Romanian, _"Am de gând să facă un apel telefonic. Promit că voi fi imediat înapoi._"(I'm making a telephone call. I promise I'll be right back.)

_"Asta e bine, am Wally aici,"_ (That's fine, I have Wally here.) Dick answered as Bruce engulfed him in a hug. It was rare for Wally to see Bruce show any kind of affection towards Dick in front of people. He had an image to keep up, but his ward needed him.

Bruce let go of Dick and moved towards the stairs, he only looked back at his ward once before he left their line of sight.

Wally watched his best friend turn from a confident hero back to a scared teen. Wally couldn't blame him. The poor guy was changed into a girl! He was still covering himself with Bruce's cape, ashamed of himself.

Wally gazed over to his friend and debated whether to go over or not. He didn't want to make his friend feel uncomfortable, but he knew Dick liked physical contact for comfort.

_"Wally, eu nu sunt o păpușă."_ (Wally, I'm not a doll.) Dick told Wally quietly in Romanian. Wally just stared blankly at him and Dick covered his mouth with a small hand, a hand that used to be larger and connected to a body that only a few hours ago had been built much stronger. Wally looked up to Dick's face to see thick lashes, soft facial features and hair that now framed his face in a very feminine way. The speedster was shocked that he hadn't noticed that differences sooner. They were so obvious, yet he didn't notice in the car.

"Sorry, I forgot to speak English. That hasn't happened in a while," Dick said starting to trail off. Wally sighed and made his way over to his friend, but stopped right in front of the table not sure if his friend had told him not to come any closer.

"So, what did you say to me in Romanian?" Wally questioned his friend with a slight smirk on his face. Wally was always interested in what Dick had to say in his native tongue.

"I told you that I wasn't a doll. You can sit with me if you want," Dick told him patting a spot next to him. Wally hopped on the table and Dick scooted over till he was right next to him.

The two sat in comfortable silence till Wally turned to talk to his best friend and saw tears streaking down his face. "Hey, hey, it'll be fine. Bruce is going to help you. He'll turn over the world before he'd let you suffer," Wally reassured his friend.

Dick turned to him and gave him an incredulous look. "Wally, if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl! The Joker put random chemicals in Freeze's injection! I doubt that he even looked at what he put into it! It could take Bruce months to figure this out. I'm physically a fifteen year old girl, do you know what happens to girls once a month? Wally, I'm scared and I hate to admit it, but Gotham has finally taken away something of me that I never thought it could take! Gotham took away my identity as a human being! I can't go to school anymore, I was a guy until this afternoon! I can't be Robin anymore! And on top of all that, I think that Bruce hates me. He's barely said anything to me!" Dick shrieked, his voice reaching a new octave.

Wally instead of seeing the iron willed Boy Wonder, he saw a teenager who thought no one wanted him. Dick felt like nothing. Wally was getting fed up with Dick's self-loathing. The speedster grabbed his friends chin and forced him to look upwards. Blue eyes met green eyes in a crash of will power and pure stubbornness.

"Listen to me, Bruce is just freaked out. He's going to figure this out. You're still yourself, male or female, you're still Dick Grayson to me and I'm ready and willing to spend all my time with you," Wally told him, completely serious.

"_Mulțumesc_, thank you," Dick replied with a smile. He curled up next to Wally and went to sleep. It was after midnight and he'd been missing for three days. Wally figured that this had to be natural. He placed an arm around his friend and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

This went on for about twenty minutes, until Bruce came back in without the cowl on. He looked tired and stressed out. He was holding some folded clothing in one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.

"As nice as that is, Wallace, Dick needs to take a shower," Bruce said to the speedster before walking over and shaking his ward's arm lightly. Dick groaned and tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes. Bruce sighed and kept talking when he figured his ward was coherent enough to listen, "Alfred got you a sports bra and some underwear. There's also one of my T-shirts. I figured it would cover you enough. I've called Wonder Woman and Black Canary, they'll be here tomorrow morning to give you a female talk. They'll also be helping you pick out clothing and such."

Bruce handed his half asleep ward the clothing. Dick rubbed his eyes again, blinked at the clothes and hopped off the bed and towards the showers in the cave.

Once Dick was out of sight Wally turned out Bruce. "You need to talk to him tomorrow. As of now, he thinks you hate him," Wally said trying not to shout at the man. Bruce looked taken aback by the statement.

"Why would Dick even think that? I've been so worried. I'm going to have to talk to him after his shower," Bruce muttered mostly to himself, but the comment made Wally smile.

About a half an hour later Dick came out of the shower with his hair hanging in his face and Bruce's black T-shirt covering Dick up until his mid-thigh, but it's hanging off one shoulder. Wally's eyes trailed down to his friend's legs which were already clean shaved.

"Dude, you shaved your legs before all this happened?" Wally asked nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up! I don't like air resistance!" Dick snapped, trying to suppress a yawn. Bruce caught it though.

"Dick, bed, now," Bruce ordered his ward.

_"Noapte bună,"_ (Good night) Dick replied and cocked his head to the side for a second before smiling. This was normal to the Boy Wonder, Bruce yelling at him to go to bed. He liked things being normal, even for a little bit. He hugged Bruce, exited the Batcave, and went to his room.

"You can stay the night if you want, Wally. I think Dick is going to need a friend," Bruce told him ruffling the boy's hair and exiting the Batcave himself.

Wally smiled, Bruce Wayne is still letting him hang around Dick! Maybe the big old Bat is starting to like him.

**I hoped you liked the chapter as ****well, this is a new writing style for me, I think I mentioned that already...whoops. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**But, that doesn't mean you don't have to review for the chapter! SOOOO**

**REVIEW! =D**

**I'll give you a virtural cookie if you do! (Its got chocolate chips...=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I hope to get a few more chapters in before school gets into full swing. Enjoy the chapter! =D This one gives a little insight on how much Bruce and Dick care for each without thinking of thier own health.**

Wally woke up the next morning to someone knocking at his guest room door at Wayne manor. Well, Wally didn't consider it a guest room anymore. He basically had half of his clothes here, it's like his second home. His first home will always be with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. The speedster opened his eyes and looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 7:00am. He groaned, trudged out of bed and walked towards the door, but before he managed to open it Alfred came in holding a tray of food.

"Master Wallace, I figured you'd be hungry after the last few days you've had. I also took the liberty of calling your uncle for you to inform him that you'd be staying here today. Please be down by eight to discuss further arrangements," Alfred told him as he put the tray down on a table near the door. The butler promptly left the room, leaving Wally staring at the hallway in front of him.

It took Wally all of three minutes to eat his breakfast. He then decided to take a quick shower and changed his clothes, which he kept in the dresser of the room. He put on a pair of denim skinny jeans, a flash T-shirt and yellow, specially designed, converses for his super speed.

Once his shoe laces were tied Wally ran down the hallway to his best friend's room and opened the door, without knocking. He hadn't knocked on Dick's door since he was ten. What Wally seemed to forget was the fact that for the past five years his best friend was male and when you walked in on him changing it wasn't awkward. Now, on the other hand, it is.

Dick only had on a skin colored bra and black jeans. Both of them froze like deer in headlights. Wally, being the teenage boy that he was, couldn't help but stare. He'd seen attractive girls in his life, but Dick's body had to top the list. He'd never tell his friend that out loud, but Wally was impressed.

"Wally, turn around!" Dick shrieked as he covered his chest up with a shirt. Both of them had blushes the color of Wally's hair on their faces. The Speedster turned around as fast as possible. Dick quickly pulled the shirt over his head. The shirt was a light blue, it completely covered him and wasn't too tight, so it was nice and comfortable for him.

"Can I turn around?" Wally asked quietly, trying not to get sound rude or too eager. He really didn't feel like getting slapped like yesterday.

"Yea," Dick answered and Wally spun around on his heel to see his friend. At this point Dick looked more like a tomboy and for that Wally was happy. If Dick started dressing like a girly girl first thing he'd think his friend was brainwashed.

"Sorry, about walking in on you. We haven't had to knock on each other's doors for years and I forgot about last night. You can slap me again…if you want," Wally told so rapidly that only a trained league or young justice member could fully understand him.

"It's fine. I nearly screamed when I woke up this morning when I went to take a shower. I never did apologize for slapping you last night, sorry," Dick admitted as he walked up to Wally with a grin on his face. Evil thoughts were running through the bird's mind at this point and Wally could tell that this only meant trouble for him. He had to change the subject and fast.

"You said that you took a shower, but your hair isn't wet…" Wally said grabbing the tips of the boy wonders hair to find that it was dry. Dick seemed to be distracted by this and felt at the tips of his bangs that had fallen right above his eyes. _"Mission successful' _ Wally thought to himself.

"Wally, I've been up since five. Bruce was running tests till six and at seven Black Canary and Wonder Woman came to talk to me and give me clothes. I now have enough female clothing to last me a month. Luckily, nothing was lacy. If it was, I might have snapped," Dick explained as he looked at the clock. Wally didn't even get a chance to turn around and see the time before Dick grabbed his hand and started leading him downstairs. It seemed it was time to 'discuss further arrangements'.

By the time the duo reached the bottom of the stairs Wally was blushing a bright red. Dick still hadn't noticed that he was holding the speedster's hand. Suddenly the warm pressure in his hand was gone as the entered the kitchen. Bruce was sitting at the small table in the middle of kitchen, it seated four comfortably and it seemed like all the seats were going to be filled this morning.

Dick took the seat to his father's right and Wally took the one to his left. The three of them sat there in silence until Alfred sat down at the other end of table placing a mug or either coffee or hot chocolate in front of each person.

"Alright, what are we hear to discuss, exactly?" Dick questioned his father confused. This surprised Wally, normally Dick knows what the discussions are about before they begin.

"We're here to discuss the results of the tests this morning. Dick, they show that you are physically and internally female. I've looked at the blood samples and can't seem to isolate the chemical that caused the change. I'm taking off from work to look into it some more," Bruce replied and then took a long drink from his coffee mug and tried not to yawn.

"Bruce, when is the last time that you slept?" Dick asked worried for his father's health.

"Four days, five tops. Dick, I don't need sleep. I need to find the cure and solve this problem," Bruce answered tiredly.

Wally didn't realize that Bruce didn't sleep while they were searching for Dick. He went back to Central every night at two in the morning. He thought that Bruce at least took a power nap in between.

"Bruce, you're no good to me exhausted. Go and sleep, you'll end up collapsing soon," Dick said worriedly. Bruce just looked at his son shocked.

"Dick, you're a _girl_ and you want me to sleep! I can't rest knowing what the Joker did to you!" Bruce shouted back at his ward. Dick visibly cringed at the word girl, but he didn't look like he was going to back down from this fight.

"Yes, I might be a girl, but as you saw in the sparring matches, I can still fight! You saw me! My fighting style is the same and my areal tricks are too! Bruce, I need you to work with me here. Just because I look different doesn't mean I'm a new person. I'm the same person who got kidnapped four days ago on patrol!" Dick argued.

Wally was genuinely surprised. He didn't expect Dick to be training already, but then again he is a bat and bats train all the time.

Bruce was beyond shocked with his ward. He expected Dick push him through this whole thing, not tell him to take a nap like a child.

As if sensing that this might turn into a nasty fall out between the two, Alfred stepped in. "If I might interrupt, I think it would be a good idea for you to rest as well, Master Bruce. No one is going to be hurt if you sleep for a few hours," Alfred interjected. Bruce hung his head in defeat. No one questions Alfred.

An hour later Bruce was asleep and Wally was bored. He and Dick had been playing video games the entire time, but you can only entertain a speedster for so long. "Hey, Dick, do you want go out to the park or something? I'm bored," Wally complained with his head hanging off the side of the sofa he and Dick were sitting on.

"Bruce wouldn't like that," Dick replied with a mischievous smirk on his face. The two best friends turned their attention to the window on the other side of the room and ran towards Gotham City's park.

**The next chapter is going to be interesting...Dick will troll and Wally isn't going to be happy about it. Once again, thank you all so much for all the reviews! They make me happy! =) I hope you all enjoyed your virtural cookies.**

**That means you need to review again!**

**So, REVIEW!  
Please? (As I sit in the corner looking on with pleading eyes...)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice, but I do know that it is coming back on 29th! Can't wait to see it! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I think this chapter is going to be interesting. I hope this makes you happy! =D**

The duo made their way to the park, talking quietly to make sure that they didn't blow their cover in public. "I can't believe that you fought your dad about your medical problem," Wally said still slightly in shock that his best friend managed to talk down the Batman with only a little help from Alfred.

"Well, I figured that my issue wouldn't change while he slept for a few hours. I honestly think that this might be permanent," Dick replied running his hands through his short hair. Wally gave his best friend a look of disbelief. How could he doubt the skill of his father?

"It's not like I'm dying or anything. I can still walk and talk, I just look a little different…" Dick continued, trying to sound optimistic, but failed miserably.

To foreign ears this might sounded like a medical problem, and Dick had gotten quite a few sympathetic looks. He gave them a shy smile and pulled Wally further along the pathways of the park.

What caught Wally's attention were guys who were checking out his best buddy. He was definitely glad that Dick isn't comfortable showing any skin at all or these idiots would be drooling. If Wally was perfectly honest with himself, he'd notice that they were already drooling, but the looks he was giving the guys made them stay back. Wally seemed like a protective boyfriend at this point, though he refused to admit it to himself.

"Dude, don't worry. You dad fixes everything. He isn't going to let this go on forever and I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise," Wally told his friend confidently.

The two continued their walk until they reached an empty bench. Wally had noticed that since they entered the park Dick had been deep in thought. The speedster figured if he hadn't been talking to him Dick would have walked off without him a few times.

"What're you thinking about?" Wally questioned his friend curiously. Dick turned his head to face him and the speedster couldn't help but blush at the cute look on his friend's face. It was like, for once, Dick had no idea how to answer.

_"Îmi pare rău, ce ai spus?"_ (I'm sorry, what did you say?) Dick asked still a little out of it.

"Dude, as much as I love hearing you speak in Romanian, I can't understand you," Wally replied with a smile, hoping that the blush on his face had gone away.

"Sorry, I asked you 'what did you say?'. I can't believe that I keep slipping up. I must be nervous. Being around all these people, looking like this, it worries me," Dick admitted as he watched the people in park pass by. He could tell that most of the people here were just passing through, not really caring about the world around them. Until, he spotted a very familiar blonde ponytail bob up and down through a mess of trees.

"Hey, I think Artemis is coming this way," Dick said with a smirk on his face.

"Why would that matter?" Wally asked. He kept forgetting that his best friend was now a girl and that Artemis was the jealous type, even though they're not dating anymore. Wally had broken up with her two weeks ago and she still hadn't forgiven him.

"She sees you with a new girl only two weeks after you broke up with her. She's going to be pissed," the acrobat replied calmly, as he waited for Wally's reaction. As he expected he looked horrified.

Artemis was mad, well, fuming was more like it. When she saw Wally sitting on a park bench with another girl, she only saw red. She thought when Wally got a new girlfriend, that girl would be a step down from her, not a step up. The girl he was with was about four inches shorter than him, with a small frame, so she'll have no problems watching her weight. This girl had elegant curves and didn't even show it off in the clothes she was wearing, which just infuriated the archer further. The girl's face was nice, she had what looked to be a pixie cut that framed her face perfectly and her charcoal hair color accented her bright blue eyes. Artemis didn't know if this girl was real or not…

So, with extreme confidence, Artemis made her way over to them. Right before the girl pounced on her ex-boyfriend he got up and went over to a food vender to get something to eat. She heard the girl sigh and roll her eyes at the speedster's antics. Artemis decided that this is the time to act and walked up to the girl.

Dick was going to have fun with this. "Is anyone sitting next to you?" the archer questioned politely and Dick innocently shook his head no because Wally was sitting on the other side of the bench he was on. Everyone always told him to share, even if it made his friend uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked this time hoping for a real reply. At this point Wally had turned around and had seen Artemis walk over to Dick and start talking to him. Wally's blood ran cold, what was Dick going to come up with?

"I'm Rachel. What's yours?" Dick replied. It was the closest female name to Richard, and the only name that came to mind, might as well roll with it.

"I'm Artemis, Wally's ex-girlfriend. I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into with him," Artemis answered hoping to scare the girl away, but it didn't seem to be working.

This is when Wally finally decided to come back. "Artemis, what are you doing here?" the speedster asked warily. He really didn't want her to attack him today.

"I noticed that you got a new girlfriend right after we broke up. I thought I'd talk with her for a while," she replied angrily.

"I think you're misunderstanding things. Wally and I are just friends, we aren't dating. He took me out of the house to escape my over protective dad. I haven't been in the greatest of health and he's been keeping a close eye on me, well, more than normal," Dick said with a sweet smile.

Artemis now felt like a total jerk. She'd assumed the worse with Wally, again. She didn't think that he could talk to a girl without flirting with her. Obviously this girl is the exception to the rule.

"Sorry, I guess I got the wrong message. You two just seemed so close. I better get going," the archer apologized and left. Dick kept the smile on his face the whole time. Luckily he didn't break a rib from trying not to laugh. He loved it when his friends had no idea who he was.

"You're evil you know that?" Wally told him and the pair looked at each other and laughed on the bench for a good five minutes. They stayed at the park until four. Dick knew they were in trouble if they stayed out much later. If living in Gotham taught you anything it's never to be out past dark.

When they arrived back Bruce gave them a long lecture on sneaking out, again. This time it lasted longer because he went into all the ways that, as a girl, Dick could get targeted more easily. The boy wonder didn't like his mentor new level of overprotectiveness. He thought it was bad before…now he realized it was going to be near impossible to do anything.

After dinner Bruce went back to lab and then off to patrol the city. Wally had called his uncle and told him that he'd be staying the night again. He knew that he'd have a lot of school work to make up, but after the situation was explained to Barry he understood why his nephew needed to stay.

So, the two ended up in Dick's room and they watched a movie. The two of them ended up curled up on the bed, with Dick's head resting on Wally's chest while Wally had his arms wrapped around his friend's shoulders.

"Did you have fun talking to Artemis, Rachel?" Wally asked Dick with a slight grin on his face when he spoke the name his friend had come up with. The speedster didn't like it when his friend almost blows his cover, but Wally has to admit, Dick was good at making up stories.

"Sorry, but that was the first name that came to mind, but it was nice to talk to her. I miss the team," the acrobat admitted. He hadn't seen the team in nearly a week and it was killing him not seeing them.

"You want to go back to the team, as Robin?" the speedster asked completely astonished.

Dick rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction and replied, "Of course I want to go back to crime fighting. Just training isn't enough. I want to help people. If Artemis and Ms. M can fight as girls, why can't I? On top of that, why can't I just pretend that I'm still a boy?"

"You're going to need to talk to Bruce about this…" Wally told his friend nervously. He waited a few seconds and didn't get a reply from his friend. He looked down to see Dick had drifted off to sleep on him.

"Night, Dick," Wally whispered as he started to nod off himself, until he heard a little voice.

"_Noapte buna,_" (Goodnight) Dick replied drowsily, finally falling asleep. Wally blinked a few times trying to figure out what he said, but found that he couldn't. So, he shrugged it off as a regular goodnight. Dick wouldn't even remember what he said in the morning.

**I really hope that you liked the chapter, especially the fluff at the end. Thank you for your comments as well! =)  
Please, Review! It'll get the next chapter up much quicker. **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
Sadly, I don't own Young Justice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, again! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really like writing this story! Enjoy the chapter, I'm going to talk about updates at the end.**

It was about two in the morning when Wally was woken up from his slumber by his best friend's muffled cries. At first he thought it was just his imagination when he looked down to see Dick still sound asleep, but that's when he noticed tear tracks down his friend's face.

"Not this nightmare again," Wally whispered to himself as he tried to calm his friend down without waking him up. The speedster rubbed soothing circles in Dick's back for about ten minutes, but there wasn't any change.

"Come on, Dick, wake up. It's just a dream," Wally coaxed his friend quietly. Luckily, Dick hasn't started screaming yet. Maybe he'd caught Dick early on in the dream.

Suddenly, Dick woke up, but kept his eyes closed as tears started to spill out again. "Wally, they're gone. I hate being so useless. I wish I could have done something. What would they think of me now?" Dick whispered as his eyes fluttered open to reveal a crystal clear blue.

This broke the speedster's heart. He wished that the acrobat didn't have to deal with this on a daily basis. He assumed being changed into a girl had sparked the nightmares anew, except now, Dick was worried that his family hates him because of what the Joker did.

"Your family still loves you, no matter how you look," Wally replied putting a hand under Dick's chin and lifting his face to look the Speedster right in the eyes. Dick would never admit this, but he was happy that Wally never treated him differently, he just said he didn't look the same.

"I hope you're right," Dick said as a shiver ran up the younger's spine. That was when Wally realized that they had fallen asleep without covers on and his friend was freezing. So, Wally quickly pulled the blankets up and hoped Dick wasn't going to get sick. Bruce wouldn't be happy with him and Wally wanted to live past the age of seventeen.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you," Dick told Wally quietly as he cuddled back into Wally's chest.

"You'd probably get sick and end up not fighting crime for a few weeks," Wally replied with a slight blush on his face. Why did his friend have to act so cute? Luckily, the room was dark so the acrobat couldn't see his friends face, but he could hear his accelerated heartbeat.

Wally was dozing on and off for the next few minutes before a small voice spoke again, "Wally why did you break up with Artemis?"

This question surprised Wally. Dick hadn't actually asked him why he'd broken up with the archer and he really wasn't comfortable answering, but there isn't a point in lying when he's friends with the protégé to the world's greatest detective.

"Well, I told her that we fought more than we really cared about each other and that I had feelings for someone else," Wally answered trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Dick asks curiously and Wally swallowed hard. He really didn't want to answer that question, considering the 'girl' he's into was sitting right next to him. On top of that the person he's was into was a different gender a few days ago.

"Well…it's you," Wally whispered and when there was no response the speedster freaked out, until he noticed that Dick was sound asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed his friends forehead before falling completely to sleep himself.

Wally woke up the next morning to find two strange things. One, Dick was gone and two there was a sticky note on his head. The speedster forced his eyes open to and pulled the note off his forehead. It was from his missing friend:

_I tried to wake you up at five, but you sleep like the dead. I'm off training. You know where to find me. I might even be done by the time you get up!_

_Stay Whelmed,_

_Dick_

Wally tried not to laugh towards the end of note, 'stay whelmed' was something Dick enjoyed saying. Maybe things are starting to become normal again. The speedster started to look around the room and saw a small pile of clothes on the foot of the bed. The speedster ran into the bathroom and changed his clothes. He was wearing blue jeans, a bright yellow T-shirt and red sneakers.

"You really look like a Flash fanboy," Dick said from the doorway. He was wearing a baggy black batman T-shirt and grey sweat pants. His face was also slightly flushed, it seemed Wally woke up right after Dick's training finished. The acrobat walked into the room and sat down right next to Wally on the bed.

"Hello, pot, my name is kettle, like you should really be talking about me being a fanboy towards my mentor, you idolize yours," Wally replied as Dick looked down at his shirt and noticed the shirt he was wearing.

"I forgot I was wearing this. Wally, about what we were talking about last night…I just wanted to address something that you said-" Dick began, but was interrupted when Roy came bursting through the door.

The red archer looked like he was fuming mad. His eyes moved over to Dick and that's when he noticed the acrobat's new body. Roy promptly fainted.

About ten minutes later Roy was sitting on the bed with Dick and Wally explaining everything to him. Roy listened intently and just shook his head towards the end. "I can't believe that Bruce is letting you stay here, Wally. You flirt with anything female," Roy said completely shocked.

"Wally has been helping me cope with this issue. I don't know what I would have done to myself if he wasn't there," Dick admitted shyly. He cringed with Roy flinched at the sound of his new voice.

"How did you find out, Roy?" Wally asked the other ginger with a slight glare. Dick didn't seem surprised that Roy was here, but Wally didn't notice.

"Batman is getting the whole League into this. He needs their help trying to find a cure," Roy replied without batting an eyelash. Wally just remembered that Roy was part of the League and that he'd know about this kind of stuff now.

"Right, you're a part of the League," Wally mumbled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Dick giggled at his response and Roy just smirked.

Within the hour the three of them were laughing and joking around like nothing had happened. Dick was beyond elated, his friends still cared for him as he was. Maybe he'd be able convince Bruce to let him rejoin the young justice team…

**Hello, I hoped you liked Roy coming in! Like I said at the top that I was going to talk about updates...well, I'm going to be updating this story weekly. More like every five or six days and I'm sorry that it's not more often, but I have school. Ugh, school is an evil thing.**

**And please review! PLEASE! (I'm super hopeful here!) Virtual cupcakes to all those who do review! =D**

**~Animerocker**

**PS:**

**I don't own Young Justice**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, it's been a week since I uploaded...I'm keeping my promise. Ugh, I hate school. I have two essays to write for next week and one has to be in Spanish! X.x Without further enjoy the chapter! =D**

Bruce was walking towards his ward's bedroom when he heard a high pitched scream. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was in fact Dick who was screaming, he then promptly broke out into a run. He got to the room about ten seconds later only to see Dick, pinned down by Roy and Wally, being tickled.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was seeing, Wally was a high school senior and Roy was in his twenties, yet here they were tickling a fifteen year old mercilessly. The playboy cleared his throat and the two gingers froze, leaving the acrobat panting on the floor.

"What were you two doing?" Bruce questioned to the two older boys with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you believe it was a tickle fight?" Wally answered hoping that Bruce would just drop the topic, but he only sighed.

"I looked more like a massacre from where I was standing, but I'm glad that you were having fun. Dick, I need to talk to you," Bruce said and waited for a response.

Dick cocked his head to the side trying to read his mentor's face to figure what's going on. He couldn't manage it and just shrugged his shoulders, but looked at Wally and Roy and noticed that they seemed like they wanted to follow. They had that kicked puppy look and Dick just couldn't leave them behind.

"Can Wally and Roy come too?" He asked innocently and Bruce just nodded, the playboy just can't say no to his protégé's bambi eyes. The Dark Knight just turned and walked out of the room. Dick followed without another word and the two gingers kept on his heels.

They ended up in the Batcave where Bruce had screens of medical examination charts, results, chemicals and cure possibilities. Dick quickly read over a few cures on the screen and everything pointed to death.

"Dick, the League and I are doing everything we can to try and fix this, but I can't promise anything. I'm surprised you didn't die when the Joker injected you the first time," Bruce explained, but his protégé didn't seem surprised.

"I expected as much, but the Joker didn't just give me one injection. He gave me five," Dick replied slowly.

The dark knight blinked twice after hearing the number of shots of the mystery chemical that was put into his ward.

"What happened after he gave you the injections…you haven't really said anything about it," Wally commented trying not to make his friend uncomfortable.

"It was excruciatingly painful. I felt like my insides were being ripped apart and I screamed until I was hoarse. I passed out midafternoon and when I woke up it was dark out. A few minutes later you and Bruce showed up," the acrobat answered quietly, shivering slightly when he remembered the pain.

Wally walked over to his friend and wrapped him into a tight hug. Dick returned it halfheartedly.

"With all of those injections there was an even smaller chance of survival. You really are one lucky bird," Roy said ruffling his little brother's hair. A quiet ping could be heard from Roy's pocket. The archer took out his cellphone and sighed, "Sadly, I can't stay any longer. I have a mission in a few hours with Oliver. I'll check in with you soon."

Roy left the cave via the zeta tube and the two younger friends just wished that Roy wasn't so busy. They missed the days when they all hung out for hours on end and pranked each other without a care in the world.

"Bruce, I was wondering if I could join the young justice team again?" Dick asked nervously. The question hung in the air for a few seconds…the acrobat had never seen Bruce speechless before now.

The Dark Knight couldn't believe what was just asked of him. He figured if he fought Dick on this there would be shouting match in the near future and he really didn't want to deal with that.

"Fine, but you can't go into the field until you're cured," Bruce replied with a nod. Dick's face lit up and he hugged his mentor tightly, but then his face turned into a frown.

"What if you can't cure me?" Dick questioned as his frown deepened.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I plan on finding a cure, you do know that?" Bruce answered as he started his ward down. Dick didn't seem like he was listening.

"I was thinking that for the time being I should tell the team what happened, but take on a new identity in Young Justice. I also feel that I should hang up the Robin mantel for a while, that way I can still be a hero without needed to compromise my new gender. On top of that, Batman can be as brutal as he wants to the villains of Gotham while his bird isn't around. I also think it's time to pull Dick Grayson out of school for the rest of the year…due to bullying," Dick explained to his foster father with a slight frown on his face.

Wally was surprised that his friend had been coming up with a backup plan in case they couldn't find a cure right away. The only part of the story that Wally agreed with was pulling him out because of bullying. He really didn't want his friend to go out into the hero business as a girl, Wally could only imagine what a villain would do to Dick if he was captured.

The speedster watched waited for Bruce to say no, but was horrified when he asked the name of the new hero identity. "You're just going to let him go out and fight as a girl?" Wally asked astonished. He honestly had his mouth wide open in shock.

"I can't really stop Dick from doing anything if he feels strongly about it. That was how his Robin persona was born," Bruce replied tersely with a very slight smile towards the end as he remembered his protégé when he was younger.

"The name's a secret. I'll tell you it once I finish the costume design," Dick said with a wink and dragged Wally out of the Batcave and upstairs into his room.

He closed the door lightly and turned around to scowl at Wally. "Why are you so opposed to me joining the team again? You didn't upset with it yesterday!" Dick questioned his best friend angrily.

"It's not that I'm questioning your fighting skills…it's just that there are some twisted villains out there and I don't want to see you hurt," the speedster admitted with a slight blush on his face.

Dick noticed the blush right away and sighed. He walked up closer to Wally and hugged him, "I'll be fine, _promit (promise)_," the acrobat told his friend with a smile that caused the speedster's blush to deepen.

Wally was frozen in place and couldn't think because of the close proximity to his friend. To make matters worse Dick got on his tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The acrobat sauntered out of the room leaving a very confused speedster behind him. It seemed like Dick almost wanted the speedster to follow him. Wally touched his cheek in complete disbelief. "What a tease," Wally muttered as he sped out of the room to find Dick, they needed to talk.

**So, if anyone can figure out what I'm going to name Dick's new super hero persona, you're a genius...(and you think I'm kidding=) Thank you for all the reviews! They made me so happy when I would see that someone else reviewed. Please, review! I might be able to get the chapters out a little faster if you do! **

**If you review you get a virtual cake! Yummy, right? If you guess what I'm going to name Dick's new super hero persona, you get cookies, and cupcakes to go with your cake. **

**So, REVIEW or no one will get the prize of virtual desserts!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own young justice...**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I figured I'd upload this when I didn't have six hours worth of homework..I'm not kidding about the six hours worth of homework. Enjoy the chapter! See you at the bottom of the page! =D**

Wally ran around the manor for nearly a half hour before he found any trace of life. He wondered how anyone can even live in a place like this…it's just so lonely. The speedster managed to catch Alfred walking out of a room with a piece of rolled up paper under his arm, which must have been the sketch that Dick was looking for.

Wally ran into the room. It took a few seconds for the speedster to realize that he was in fact in an art room. He looked to the far wall and found Dick closing a sketch pad and putting it on a bookshelf. "Find your sketch?" the speedster questioned his friend with a raised eyebrow. The acrobat nodded in reply.

"Alfred is going to see if he can make the costume. I'm going to go down to the cave if you want to join me," Dick said inviting Wally downstairs like nothing had happened between them only a half hour before.

"Dick, we need to talk," Wally told his friend grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. Dick wasn't facing the speedster, mostly for the fact he didn't want to look him in the eyes. If Dick was being honest with himself he'd know why he didn't want to look his friend in the eyes, it was because he was flustered.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Dick asked quietly refusing to turn around.

"Why did you kiss me?" Wally replied bluntly and he could feel his friend tense up under his hand. The speedster thought that his friend was going to make a run for it, but luckily he was wrong.

The acrobat spun around and gave Wally a shy look, something that the speedster hadn't seen on his friends face in a while. "I wasn't asleep last night when you were talking with me…I heard you say that you liked me and then you kissed my forehead. I wasn't sure what to think of it. Was it just because I look like a girl now? Or had you had feelings for me before then…I just-" Dick's rambling was cut off by a swift pair of lips cover his in a quick kiss.

"Dude, I've had a crush on you for months. I was going to confess to you the night you got kidnapped. It doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl. You're still the same little acrobatic troll I've come to know and love," Wally whispered hugging his shocked friend close to him.

"So, it really doesn't matter to you that I'm a girl now?" Dick asked still slightly dazed that his best friend liked him more than a friend, even after he was changed into a girl.

"Well, duh, you're the same person you were before the accident and you will remain the same. Just because you look different doesn't make you a new person," Wally answered and he was rewarded when the collar of his shirt was yanked forcefully downward so that Dick could kiss him.

They continued kissing each other slowly and sweetly for a good five minutes before Wally pulled away. He didn't want to take it too far with Dick since his friend was just changed into a girl a few days ago and he knew that neither of them were ready for anything more than kissing. "Is something wrong?" the acrobat asked slightly breathless from their little make-out session.

"No, I think we should take things slow. Why don't we head down to the cave? Bruce is probably looking for you," the speedster replied with a slight blush.

"Did you just admit to wanting to take something slow?" Dick questioned with a smirk. Wally's blush now matched the color of his hair. A light laugh filled the room, something that Wally had been hearing more of today then yesterday. Actually, he hadn't heard Dick laugh this much in months…

"What are we now?" the Dick asked staring up at Wally with curious blue eyes.

Wally swallowed hard. He wasn't exactly sure what to call them, friends with benefits wasn't right and he wasn't sure if they fit the title of 'couple' either. "I'm not sure, any ideas? You're the protégé to the world's greatest detective," Wally answered honestly and with a smile that made Dick's heart beat just a little bit faster.

"We can just be us, until we come up with something better," Dick replied and kissed Wally on the cheek.

To say that Wally was surprised on how well this conversation went would be an understatement. He was beyond shocked. He figured that Dick would never speak to him again, not have him in his arms and being kissed on the cheek…and the lips.

Suddenly, Dick pushed the speedster and grabbed the sketch pad once more and flipped it open. Wally ended up sprawled on the floor from the force of the push and was looking at his friend in disbelief.

A few seconds later Bruce came walking in the door with a slight frown on his face and a pair of sunglasses in his hand. "I heard someone fall, is everything alright?" Bruce asked in his worried father voice that he only used when he was around Dick. He then looked down and noticed Wally on the ground.

"Sorry, Wally tripped over something. Are we going to the Mount Justice?" the acrobat replied bouncing up and down excitedly like a five year old wanting a cookie.

"Yes, I've already notified the team of your issue. Go ahead and have…fun," Bruce told his ward with a slight, very slight, but visible smile.

Dick grabbed the sunglasses, pulled Wally off the ground and ran them over to the zeta-tubes in the Batcave.

The two heroes arrived at Mount Justice to the zeta-tubes announcing their arrival and nothing else. "Where's the team?" Wally asked to no one in particular as they wandered into the kitchen and saw the team staring at them from behind the counter.

"Robin?" M'gann said unsure of the identity of the young girl next to Wally. She looked a little bit like Robin, but she couldn't be sure.

"Yea, it's me," Dick replied and waved to his freaked out team members. Conner just looked confused, Artemis seemed livid, Kaldur was speechless, and Zatanna looked almost…disappointed.

Kaldur was the first to recover from the shock that their longtime friend and teammate was now a girl. He walked over to Dick and put a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, it is good to see that you came back to us mostly unharmed," the Atlantian greeted with a tight smile.

Wally sighed. This was going to take some serious getting used to. He could tell that the team wasn't comfortable around Dick like they used to be.

"You guys realize that this is the same person you've been talking to and hanging out with for years right? Just because he looks different it doesn't make him a new person," Wally told the team, hoping to guilt them into accepting Dick for who he was.

"Robin, I'm just glad that you aren't hurt. Gotham is a nasty place to get kidnapped," Artemis commented patting her friend on the head and ruffling his hair.

The team began to slowly accept Robin as a girl and eventually they played a game of would you rather. Within two and half hours it was as if nothing had happened. Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann picked out the Princess Diaries for the team to watch. Dick and Wally snuggled up together on the floor where no one from the team could see them and made jokes about the acting.

It was about six-o-clock when the question everyone on the team wanted to know the answer to was asked.

"Are you going to be joining us for missions anytime soon?" Conner asked speaking for the first time since their game of would you rather.

Dick wasn't entirely sure how to answer…he wanted to, but he still needed to get his new hero persona figured out and on top of that he wasn't sure if he was going to tell the team his new identity. He really wished Batman were here to clear things up…

"Robin won't be fighting until I get a cure for him. I've already issued a replacement. She'll be arriving tomorrow. Robin, it's time to report home. Wally, your uncle needs you to get back to school. You'll see Robin some other day," Batman explained coming out of the shadows and making everyone in the room experience a heart attack, except Dick who was really happy that his mentor had shown up.

"What do you mean a replacement? We're not a team without Robin!" Conner shouted back at Batman.

"Well, it would be strange for me to fight as a girl. It's only right that I get replaced for time being. Who knows, this new girl might actually be good," Dick answered Conner as nicely as possible. The poor kid was going to blow a gasket at the rate he was going.

"He'll still be helping from the sidelines. It's not like he's never being let out of the Batcave again," Wally added making everyone clam down.

Batman began to leave and Dick knew he had to follow. Alfred would have his head if he stayed at the cave for too long. On top of that he needed to get his new weapons and gadgets ready for tomorrow.

"I'll see you all soon," Dick told them with a wave as he followed Batman out of the Mountain and off to the Batcave we he'd take on his new identity…as a thief turned to the right side of the law. He'd become Red X.

**Batman could read Dick's mind in this one! Always coming in when he's needed...=D**

**Wow, this was a long chapter. Nearly 2,000 words! No one guessed who Dick's new hero persona was...so, no one won the virtual prize...too bad! XD Thanks for reading! I'm so happy for all the positive feedback I've been getting for this story! I was honestly surprised. I just started writing this because a plot bunny grew into a monster and needed to be written.**

**Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot to me! I hope to get a few more reviews, they make me write a lot faster. **

**So, REVIEW and virtual chocolate chip mint cookies for you! (trust me, they're good cookies)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
Sadly, I don't own Young Justice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I think I'm spoiling you guys, uploading early...ENJOY! (see you at the bottom, seriously read the end note. It's important=)**

The next morning Wally woke up to his alarm in his uncle's house. He groaned and smacked down to shut it off. The speedster looked at the time and saw that it was six in the morning. He got ready in ten minutes, ate breakfast without saying a word to his Uncle or Aunt and rushed off to school.

Wally was bored out of his mind by noon, he was in history class drawing the flash symbol in his notebook. He was wondering what Dick was doing. His best friend was coming to Mount Justice as a new hero today and it was freaking him out.

Suddenly, he felt his phone go off. Wally nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He gazed around the room to make sure no one was watching and pulled out his phone,

_Pulled an all-nighter, but Bats and I finished the gear and the suit. See you this afternoon, I need a nap. I'm so not feeling the aster._

_~D_

Wally felt a smile come to his face as he read the message, until a shrill voice broke him out of his happy state, "Wallace West, what was one of the causes of the Spanish American War?"

Dick had always told him if he got stuck on a history question to blame the economy. "Um, the economy," Wally answered and the teacher with wide eyed shock. The speedster thought she was going to drop dead of a heart attack.

"Why, yes, that was one of the reasons. Good job, Wallace," the teacher praised and went back to droning on for another fifteen minutes before the bell rang.

It was another three hours of boredom for Wally until the final bell rang for the day. The speedster left the school at a human pace, but then ran as fast as he could to the zeta-beam transporter only a few blocks away.

Wally heard his name being called as he entered the Mountain. He then made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack and found the entire time sitting there.

"What's up?" Wally asked with a protein bar already in his mouth. The team just looked at him appalled.

"Wally, Robin is being replaced! How are you not more upset about this? I thought you were his friend!" M'gann shouted at him. This was so out of character for her that he nearly choked on his food.

"It's only till the League finds a cure. It's not like it's going to be forever," Wally replied to the team, but they only gave him a sad look.

"Wally, I heard Green Arrow and Black Canary talking last night, they don't think that they'll be able to find a cure for Robin. They think that Batman is in denial about it and it looks like you are too," Artemis told him harshly.

Wally felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Dick would have told him if anything had changed with finding the cure…he'd have to ask his friend about that later.

"I think that you're wrong. We haven't even been looking for a week yet, there's still time," Wally said back to her ending the conversation.

It was only a few minutes later when Batman came in and told them that they had a mission to do.

"What about that new recruit you promised us?" Conner questioned the Dark Knight hostilely.

"She's running late. She'll be joining you shortly. You mission is to investigate the movements of a new drug that has hit the underground market in Star City. Do not engage the enemy. Report back in six hours," Batman replied as he swept out of the room.

The six teens all did what they were told and within ten minutes were off to Star City. "Where exactly are we going?" Wally asked part way through the ride.

"We're headed to the old abandoned train tunnels in the south part of Star City. That's generally where a lot of illegal drug trade happens," Artemis replied with a frown. The drug trade in Star city wasn't as bad as it was in Gotham, but sometimes it got dangerously close. She just hoped that they could handle this mission.

M'gann landed the ship about a hundred yards from the tracks and the team got into positions to watch the area. The place was heavily guarded so the team needed to be careful.

Within an hour and a half they had blown their cover when Kid Flash sneezed. The team was in quite the predicament, they were literally against a wall, tied up and beaten, surrounded by at least thirty enemy guards, all of them holding guns. "This looks like fun, mind if I join?" a metallic, yet distinctly female, voice questioned from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, three guards hit the ground with some sort of red material binding them together. A quick black body could be seen entering the throng of guards from where the team was tied up.

Then a group of fifteen went down as a red beam hit them and they were all electrocuted. At this point the leader of the group of guards had just been watching, but now after half his men had been taken out he decided to act.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot her!" He shouted as he aimed his gun. He just couldn't get an accurate shot at the girl. She was moving with the shadows perfectly and using the guards to shield her body from view.

Soon enough the team saw the girl who was fighting, she was average height, slim, in all black, with a red x across the chest and hands, she was also wearing a skull mask with a red x across it.

Wally was honestly amazed with Dick. He had managed to look nothing like Robin while still not losing his fighting style. Well, at least Wally hoped that was Dick.

The fight continued for what seemed like hours for the team, but it was only about five minutes. The team watched in horror as the guard open fired on the young girl. To everyone's surprise she disappeared, then reappeared behind the guard. He looked at her and asked one question, "Who are you?"

"X, Red X," she replied and knocked him out with a swift jab to a pressure point on his shoulder. There was something different about her voice, besides the metallic edge that the mask gave her. She sounded foreign, her words were slightly slurred as if English wasn't her first language.

"Are you supposed to be our new teammate?" M'gann asked warily, she didn't want to get on the bad side of this girl. Red X nodded and cut them loose.

"Yes, Batman filled me in. I thought that this was supposed to be a covert mission. If it was you did a very poor job," Red X said in disbelief. If anyone could see past the mask they'd know that there would be a smirk on the new heroes face.

"We took out most of the guards!" Artemis shouted back at their new teammate. When Batman said there would be a new female hero Artemis thought that she would have been more like M'gann. Instead, Artemis felt like she was looking in a very sarcastic mirror.

"No you didn't, I did, but I'll let that slide. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see the cave," Red X told them as the hero helped each teen up off the ground.

Within the hour they were back at the cave with Batman and he was giving the team an earful for getting caught. "It was supposed to be a strictly covert mission. You were lucky that the new recruit was there to save you. Hit the showers, I'll have Black Canary triple your training for the next three weeks. Kid Flash, show Red X to her room," Batman ordered. Wally gave him a mock salute and motioned for Red X to follow.

They walked down quite a few corridors before they made it to Red X's room. As soon as they entered the room the mask came off and Dick's face appeared out from under it. "How'd I do?" Dick asked not completely sure of himself. His words were still slightly slurred, but he sounded more like himself.

"Chill, you managed to get everyone to hate you and save the day without anyone even thinking that you're Robin," Wally assured his friend and hugged him tightly.

Dick pulled away slightly and Wally gave him a confused look until his favorite acrobat tugged him down a few inches so their lips would touch. They kissed for a few minutes, but they stopped themselves. They didn't need anyone walking on them.

"Red X is going to be leaving. A few minutes later Robin will come. See you soon," Dick told him giving him a quick peck on the cheek before the mask came back on and Red X walked out of the room.

Wally made his way to the entertainment room and saw that most of the team was there. He sat down next to Conner and noticed that they were all fuming. "Why do you all look upset?" a metallic voice asked from behind them.

"You being here makes us upset! What's with your accent anyway?" Conner yelled at the new girl standing behind them.

"I'm from Romania, so I sound Romanian and it's too bad that you don't like me because you're stuck with me. I will see you all tomorrow," Red X told them and then disappeared. A few seconds later they heard the zeta-beams call out Red X's number.

"I wish Robin was here, at least he knew how to work with a team," Conner mumbled.

"As you wish it, so it shall be!" Dick said appearing out of nowhere. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, pale green t-shirt, black yoga pants and running sneakers. Everyone jumped in surprise, but then they attacked the little troll in a monster group hug.

"I didn't hear the zeta-beam call your number out…" Artemis muttered getting suspicious of the bird.

"I've been around Happy Harbor. I walked through the caves entrance…you can check the footage if you want proof. It's so boring not going out and fighting crime. So, what happened with the new recruit?" Dick asked with a smirk and Wally returned it when no one was looking. This was going to be their little secret among the team and they figured that they might as well have a much fun as they could while it lasted.

**Wow, this was a long one. I figured I'd get this out before I'm stuck doing serivce work and studying. I have two tests on Friday and a lot of work tomorrow and Thursday. I'm glad that I spent most of Sunday writing this. =D**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really glad that you're asking questions and stuff. Sometimes this gets a little confusing with all the hes and shes. Now, on the topic of hes and shes, Red X is going to be referenced as a she. When the mask comes off Dick is a he. I know that it's weird, but the team sees Red X as a girl and Dick/Robin as a guy. I hope that makes a little bit of sense. =)**

**REVIEW! As you can tell it really does make me upload faster...=3**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update...my teachers killed me with homework and tests. Enjoy, I'll see you at the bottom.**

It took about an hour for the team to tell Robin their stories on their horrible new team member. Dick just laughed it off as nothing. "You're just going to have to get used to her. As an ex-thief she isn't really used to working in a group," the acrobat explained simply.

"She's a thief? And we let her walk around the cave?" Artemis shrieked in surprise. Wally could almost imagine Dick rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. It wasn't that long ago that Artemis was hiding her criminal past from the team.

"She's an ex-thief, and the only reason she's here is because Batman is paying her. She's trying to support her family back in Romania," he explained, but then as an afterthought continued speaking, "I thought you would be the one to stick up for her, Artemis. You have an even more messed up background than she does…"

The team could sense the hostility between their two human teammates. Neither of them were going to back down from this argument without a fight.

"Look, my family is messed up. If I've learned anything from living with potentially the worst dad of all times, it's never trust a thief. Robin, think about it, what if she joined the team just to steal some top secret information from the Justice League? How do we know we can trust this girl?" Artemis retorted with a smirk on her face thinking that she'd won the argument. What she didn't realize was that she was dealing with Robin and he loved debating.

"You should trust Batman. He ran background checks on her and I helped pick the girl out! There shouldn't be a problem here. She isn't even going to be around that long. As soon as Batman finds the cure for what the Joker did to me I'll be back fighting crime and Red X will disappear," Robin answered back with a victorious smile on his face. If Artemis said anything now she'd be insulting Batman, no one wanted to insult the Dark Knight, ever.

The team moved to the television and flipped through channels until they reached a breaking news segment in Gotham. Robin almost attacked Kid Flash when he tried to change it.

"Breaking news in Gotham, Wayne Enterprise has been robbed. Someone managed to break into a high security vault and steal a flash drive. The robbery was committed around three thirty this afternoon. The GCPD is baffled. This isn't the only robbery that has been committed recently that can't been explained. Multiple high security vaults have been broken into all across Europe, starting in Romania. Where will this thief strike next? This is Gloria Winfield signing off," as soon as soon as the news cast ended Robin shut off the television and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He then got up and went to his room.

Wally followed without a second thought, he needed to talk to his friend. If anything happened in Wayne industries he'd know about it. When he got to Dick's room he knocked twice before the door opened. Without warning a hand shot out and grabbed Wally by the shirt and dragged him in.

The speedster was shocked and nearly fell face first into the room. It was spotless as per normal, but there was a laptop open on the bed with a little bird standing in front of him.

"Dude, do you know what happened in Gotham?" the speedster asked already knowing the answer.

Dick walked around Wally and locked the door. He then made his way over to the bed and motioned for Wally to sit next to him. Wally sat down obediently.

"Yea, I know what happened in Gotham and in those other countries. Bruce had me become Red X a few months ago and try and make my way into enemy circles. I had yet to be seen, but my name as a renowned thief was starting to gain influence. Then the Joker and Freeze got a hold of me. Bruce and I decided that Red X was going to make an appearance as a female hero and thief. Wally, I'm worried, what if I can't keep this up? What if I fail? I feel like I'm starting to lose sight of who I am…" Dick explained going over his insecurities with his almost boyfriend.

Wally pulled his little bird closer to him in a tight embrace. "You aren't going to fail. You've never let anyone down before and after all this you're still you. You're Dick Grayson, the little acrobatic troll that I've come to know and love. If anyone in the world could pull something off like this it would be you. I'll be here every step of the way if you ever need any help," Wally replied lifting Dick's chin up and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

The little bird nearly melted at the contact. Dick slowly wrapped his arms around Wally's neck to deepen the kiss. The speedster definitely wanted to take this slow, well for him. He pulled Dick down onto the bed and pulled away. "Dude, I think we should stop," Wally said shyly. The acrobat's face was slightly flushed, but he nodded in reply.

"Yea, I got a little carried away. I did like it though," Dick told him and kissed the ginger's nose lightly. Wally's face then turned a bright red to match the color of his hair. The speedster then grabbed Dick and hugged him tightly. Despite being a bat Wally knew that Dick loved physical contact when he was upset.

"Wait, if you had already become Red X what was the sketch that you gave to Alfred?" the speedster asked very confused.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Dick whispered jokingly in Wally's ear as she poked his chest lightly. Wally resisted the urge the kiss him again and stood up.

"Come on, let's go back to the team. They're probably wondering where we are," Wally said to his best friend. Dick just smiled, grabbed his hand and led them back to the living room where their teammates were talking.

"The robbery was definitely Red X's doing. It happened right before our mission. Batman said that she was busy, but I think she lied and stole that flash-drive for some shady organization," Artemis told the team in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure? It could have been any of Gotham's villains," Kaldur interjected trying to keep the peace between his teammates, whether or not said teammate was present at the time.

"Please, it's just too convenient that she wasn't with us when the break in happened," Artemis said still trying to convince the team fully of Red X's evil side.

"Artemis, why are you so against Red X?" the acrobat asked from the end of the hallway as he walked over to the team minus M'gann. From the smells emulating from the kitchen it seemed that she was trying to cook, again. All heads turned towards him slightly shocked that he'd come back so fast from his room. They figured he was talking to Batman about the break in.

"Red X managed to steal something from under my father's nose last week in France. If she's willing to steal from Sportsmaster, she's willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants," Artemis replied turning away from the team and started heading towards her room.

Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask. "Man, you're more paranoid than me and Batman. That's just sad!" He shouted to her retreating figure. She flipped him the bird and left their line of sight after turning a corner.

"So, is there any update on the cure for your…problem?" Conner asked hoping that his friend would go back to looking like a boy soon. He didn't like the fact that Robin was now to some extent…attractive. If Conner was being perfectly honest with himself he'd even say Robin was beautiful.

"No updates yet. If there are any, you'll be the first group to know. Am I really all the different as a girl?" Dick asked with his head slightly cocked to side curious to hear the answer.

"Somewhat, your voice is different and you hold yourself differently. You also look different…" Kaldur replied trying to give his friend a good answer without saying anything he'd regret.

"But I still act the same. I don't see why you guys keep trying to edge away from me," the acrobat countered.

To everyone's surprise Conner spoke up, "It's because none of us want to make you feel…uncomfortable? I guess we don't want to seem like we're trying to…flirt with you?"

Conner and Kaldur thought that Robin would leave the room and get offended, but instead he started laughing.

"You two are crazy! I wouldn't be offended, you're my best friends!" he breathed out between laughs.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator went off. He picked it up right away, "Hey, Batman." There was a slight pause end then the youngest in the room sighed, "I'll be right there."

"Well, it's been fun, but I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow," Robin said cartwheeling out of the room. A few seconds later the boys heard the Boy Wonder's name called over the zeta-tubes.

Wally literally sighed in relief when Dick left. He thought that he was going to have to pound Conner in the face for talking to Dick like that…he was the only one that could talk to him like that. He wasn't jealous, not jealous at all.

**Hi! I can't believe it's been over a week. Well, this time, I promise, I'll update in a week or less! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! It really means a lot to me!**

**So, please REWVIEW!**

**The next chapter will have a lot of Red X in it and a bit of Dick and Wally in the end...I'll put more in if you review. =3**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back to updating on time! I'm trying something new, this chapter is going to be told from Conner's POV. Enjoy, I'll see you at the bottom!**

It's been over a week since Robin's run in with the Joker and nothing had changed in finding a cure. Conner couldn't wait till Robin came back to the team it just wasn't the same without him. It was Saturday and that meant that they were going to be training with Red X. The girl just rubbed him the wrong way, but something about her seemed familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Her accent confused him slightly. Out of all the languages he knew, Romanian wasn't one of them and the fact that she could be insulting the team pissed him off.

About a half hour later the entire team, minus Robin, had shown up for sparring practice. The only problem was that Black Canary didn't show up…immediately Artemis picked a fight with Red X. Of course no one on the team was trying to stop her. Red X scared M'gann, she didn't listen to Kaldur, she didn't acknowledge Wally's existence and other hero that came by stayed as far away from her as possible.

The new girl didn't respond with violence and that worried Conner. This would only get the archer angrier. "You might want to be quiet. I don't want to have to hurt you," Red X muttered as she fiddled with her suit.

This seemed to push Artemis over the edge, "You're not welcomed here, you thief!" Artemis shouted as she charged at Red X with a raised fist.

Red X side stepped at the last second grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the floor. Artemis' wrist looked to be in a very painful position, almost to the point where it would break. Conner would know, he almost broke Black Canary's wrist when it was in that position when he first started training. "_Prostesc fata_ (foolish girl). You're letting your emotions get the better of you. A few more seconds and your wrist would be broken. You would then be useless to the team," Red X told her in her thick Romanian accent.

Conner was staring in complete shock. Red X was merciless when it came to fighting. This worried the team. They didn't need a brutal fighter, they just needed someone who could keep up with them.

"Team, report for a briefing in five minutes," Batman's voice rang out through the cave. The team gave collective looks to each other. This was going to be their second official assignment with Red X.

The team gathered in the briefing room and listened to Batman discuss the mission's details. No one on the team was happy with topic. "The mission is to locate the leader of the underground drug route. Red X, since this is your area of expertise I expect you to give all the information to the team on this topic," Batman told them curtly.

"Very well, the best place to look for the leader of the underground would be in Jump City. It's a very dangerous place to visit if you don't know the right people, but luckily for you I have a few connections. I'll arrange a meeting," Red X said leaving the room to make a very shady call.

Conner heard the girl pull out her cellphone and being talking, but it was in rapid Romanian, so he was lost. He was pulled out of his eavesdropping when their leader began questioning Batman on his motives.

"Batman, why would you have her call on her connections to the underground?" Kaldur asked the Dark Knight with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked you to observe a drug trade and you couldn't handle it, but Red X did single handedly. She knows how to deal with the criminal underground, you don't," he replied as he left the room with a swish of his cape.

"If Robin were here-" Conner began, but was then cut off by a quick glare from Batman. Conner hated that glare, it meant he was on thin ice.

"Robin isn't here. I'm very sorry that you're disappointed," Batman told him through gritted teeth. The computer called out the Dark Knight's number and he was gone.

The team sat around for about fifteen minutes before getting frustrated waiting for Red X. "What's taking so long?" Wally complained with his head hanging off a chair in the living room.

"Let's just leave without her?" M'gann offered with a frown. Conner could tell that she didn't like the idea of leaving their new teammate behind, but they really had to start their mission.

"I second that," Artemis replied with a smirk. Everyone else slowly agreed, except for Wally which was a surprise since he was just complaining.

They went into Jump City and infiltrated a clock tower that was said to house the most dangerous criminal in the city's underground. Since Jump City didn't have a lot of major crime the team thought this guy would be a push over…they didn't expect an ambush of masked men. An hour later, they realized that what they did was possibly the worst decision of their lives. They had been captured, by a villain in a mask, not Sportsmaster, but someone new, someone they'd never met.

He put each of the teens in cages that suppressed their powers, except for the speedster and archer, they couldn't get out of regular cages without assistance. Conner was the only still awake after the capture. He wondered if Red X was even going to come and look for them. It wouldn't be in thief's best interest to put herself in danger, but Conner still hoped she would come.

"I thought I told you to leave the eroii (heroes) alone, Slade. This meeting was supposed to be between you and me," a familiar Romanian voice said through the pitch black shadows surrounding the area.

"It's more interesting having live captives and I figured they'd be a good bargaining chip in getting you to join me," the man named Slade replied cruelly.

"I already told you, I work alone. I've only come here to take the little heroes back home to their mentors, so let them go or I'll make you," the thief responded as she walked out of the shadows. The Xs on her arms extended to create a shield and a rotating blade.

Slade kicked a sturdy pipe off the ground and held it like one would a bo staff. "I'm ready whenever you are," he challenged.

The two circled each other for a few seconds looking for an opening, Slade was the first to strike, his pipe coming down in a perfect arch towards Red X's head. She quickly pulled her shield up and protected herself. She then retaliated by kicking him in the gut and attacking him with her rotating blade. The man stepped out of the way right as the blade passed by, but it seemed that he caught his body armor since there was a rather large slice through it. Slade and Red X fought in the same manor for about five minutes before the pipe and blade broke in one powerful crash. The two then switched to hand to hand combat.

Conner was amazed with Red X. He'd never seen someone fight so brutally without seriously hurting the enemy. Suddenly, a soft groan came from the cage beside him. It seemed like Wally was waking up. "What happened?" the speedster muttered rubbing his sore head.

"We were captured and now Red X is fighting the guy that put us in these cages. I think his name is Slade," Conner told Wally, hoping his information was helpful. Conner heard Wally's heart rate go up at the name.

"Slade is a really dangerous criminal…I hope Red X can handle him," Wally replied and turned his head to the fight. Conner did the same to see that the fight wasn't evenly matched anymore. Red X was losing, Slade had her pinned against a wall in the far corner of the room by holding her neck. She was struggling to pull his hands off her neck so she could breathe again. She suddenly stopped squirming and pressed the center of her belt sending out hundreds of volts of electricity into Slade.

The man dropped her and she fell to the ground panting. Red X then kicked him in the head to make sure he stayed out cold. The girl walked over to them, limping slightly, she opened all their cages and then promptly collapsed.

To Conner's surprise Wally ran over to her checked for a pulse and sighed when he found one. Conner saw movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped at Slade who had a gun pointed at his teammates. This time Slade was out cold for good and Conner chained him to a support beam for good measure.

About an hour later Conner and Wally were in the medical wing waiting for Red X's diagnosis. She was in a room with tinted windows so no one could peek in to see what she really looked like. Batman was treating her injuries and said he'd be out shortly.

The rest of the team was getting checked out by their mentors in separate rooms. Red X's basic injuries included a minor concussion, a sprained ankle, and possibly broken ribs, but that's all the boys had been told.

The door to Red X's room opened and Batman exited. "Wally, she's asleep, but you can see her. You can too, if you want, Conner," he said leaving the two teens alone in the hallway.

Wally ran in as fast as he could and Conner followed suit. When they entered there was a girl on one of the beds, but it didn't look like Red X to Conner. She was cover to her neck in blankets, but her face was angular and very familiar. It looked like Robin, without a mask. He saw something on the table next to the bed that confirmed the identity. There was a pair of sunglasses on it. "Dude, you have to swear not to tell anyone you know that Red X is Robin. It could put him in a lot of danger," the speedster informed him and Conner nodded, not wanting to get on Wally's bad side.

"Why didn't Robin tell us that she was Red X?" He questioned Wally since he seemed to be the only one who knows what was going on.

"Robin wanted to go back to being a hero, but he couldn't be Robin. So, he decided to be Red X. Robin didn't want anyone to accidently yell out his name in battle so he only told me," Wally replied quietly as he took one of Robin's hands that was outside the blanket.

_"Wally, ce sa întâmplat? Mă simt ca și cum am fost lovit cu o țeavă…"_ (Wally, what happened? I feel like I was hit with a pipe…) Robin said opening his breath taking blue eyes. Conner sucked in a breath, he always thought that Robin's eyes were brown.

"Dude, English," Wally told him squeezing his friends hand tightly. Conner noticed the way Wally was treating their youngest team member and wondered if they were dating…

"Sorry, I said 'what happened? I feel like I was hit with a pipe," Robin replied with a grin and Wally shook his head.

"You were hit with a pipe…multiple times and then almost choked to death," Conner answered his friend and Robin turned to him with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the update Conner. By the way, my names Richard, but you can call me Dick when no one else on the team is around," Ro-no Dick told him. This was going to take some getting used to.

**So, I hope you liked it. I was asked to make the chapters longer and well, I gave about nearly a thousand words more than normal, so there you go! There was a lot of Red X action and Slade has been brought in. You can't have Red X without Slade. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviwed the last chapter and the ones before it! =D**

**So, please continue reviewing, favoriting and alerting!**

**Next up is Robin recovering and trying to find Slade, with a little bit of Wally and an overprotective Bruce thrown in to make things fun.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
Indon't own Young Justice**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I'm a day late, sorry. I've had a lot of work...Enjoy the chapter! (see you at the bottom=)**

It took a few minutes for Conner to process that Robin had just told him his real name. "Why did you tell me your name?" he asked the little bird.

Dick just smirked and replied, "You saved my life, you deserve to know who you were saving…and I asked Batman if I could tell you, he said yes."

"He never could resist your puppy dog eyes, boy or girl. By the way, what's Batman's diagnosis on your injuries?" Wally said ruffling Dick's hair making sure not to touch any visible injuries.

"Sprained ankle, slightly bruised ribs. Luckily, I didn't have a concussion or internal bleeding," Dick replied and Wally let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that you're not going to be out of action for too long," Conner told Dick with a smile, but Wally frowned at this. It was obvious he didn't want his friend fighting again, especially after what happened a few hours ago. The speedster was about to open his mouth and argue, but Dick beat him to it.

"Wally, can you take me home before the others get up and start looking for Red X?" the acrobat questioned his friend with pleading blue eyes. It was obvious that the younger couldn't walk with the bruised ribs and sprained ankle, so Wally sighed and carefully picked Dick up, blankets and all.

"Have you been eating right? You definitely don't weigh enough," Wally commented as cradled Dick's head against his chest. Dick looked small and helpless in the speedster's arms.

"Is there any way for me to stay in contact with either of you? I want to know how you're doing, since you're my friends," Conner questioned the two teens in front of him. Dick whispered something in Wally's ear and he put the acrobat down on the bed and sped off to get what Dick asked for.

A few seconds later Wally returned with a small slip of paper and a pen. He handed them to Dick. He quickly wrote down his cell number and left a small note on the bottom for Conner.

"Conner, can you cover for us?" the acrobat asked as Wally picked him up again. This time the speedster wasn't as gentle and Dick hissed in pain and said something, that Conner suspected was a curse, in Romanian.

"Sure, feel better," Conner answered and Dick grabbed his hand, slipping the paper inside his hand. The duo left as Wally sped off to the Zeta-tubes.

Conner looked down at the piece of paper for the first time. Dick's hand writing was neat concise and with a number right before the little letter:

_Conner,_

_ Here's my number. Save it on your phone as Rachel. I go to school with Artemis and I don't want her thinking that you're texting Richard Grayson. Anyway, thanks for saving me. See you soon,_

'_Rachel' =)_

The note brought a smile to Conner's face as he programed the number into his phone as he made his way to his room. He was really glad that he saved Red X today.

* * *

Wally and Dick arrived in the Batcave a minute later. The acrobat was already asleep by the time they reached his room. Wally sighed and put him on his bed, but Dick wouldn't let him go, so the speedster did the only thing he could think of, lay down with him.

"Holy Crap!" a loud shout sounded through the room causes Wally to tumble off the bed and Dick to jump in surprise, which didn't happen often. The source of Wally's near heart attack was a boy about the age of thirteen. He had dark brown hair and green light green eyes. The speedster looked over to Dick and hoped that his friend would have enough common sense to yell at his younger brother, but it didn't seem like it because Dick looked like he was about to burst from laughter.

"Hey, Jason, I see Bruce didn't tell you what was going on after you got back from your school retreat," Dick said with a smirk and this 'Jason' kid scowled.

"No, he didn't. He was vague and said that something had happened to you and that I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. So, birdie, how are you going to be Robin?" Jason asked jumping up and down excitedly. It almost made the speedster sick to his stomach to see how excited Jason was that his brother couldn't fight crime anymore as Robin. Wally figured that Jason was supposed to be the new Robin if something happened to Dick.

"I've been talking to Bruce about it for the past week and he's said yes, but you have to try and behave yourself," Dick replied as Jason ran over and hugged his brother tightly only to jump back when he remembered that he just hugged a girl.

"Are you afraid of getting cooties, Jason?" Wally questioned the younger boy teasingly. Jason just glared at him, but patted Dick on the head and secretly punched Wally in the arm.

"I'll see you at dinner, birdie. Oh, and you too, human garbage disposal," Jason said to each of them respectively. Giving a mock salute to the two of them and leaving them alone.

They sat in comfortable silence as the acrobat tried to get himself situated properly. "Sorry that you had to worry about me. I didn't want you guys to meet Slade, but it was bound to happen eventually," Dick said quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dick, you terrified me. I knew who Slade was and I knew he was after you as Robin, but I didn't know that he was after Red X too. I thought you were going to die! You almost did! Slade beat you to the point where you passed out. Bruce was livid with the team when we all came back. He's going to be giving you a lecture later and I want to be there to watch," Wally told him with a frown.

"Wally, you need to calm down. I'm alive and will be back in action in a few weeks. It's just a sprained ankle and some bruised ribs, nothing that I haven't had before," Dick said giving the speedster a kiss on his nose. Wally's face heated up till a dark crimson blush covered it.

Dick giggled in reply and snuggled back into his blankets and went to sleep instantly. "You love causing trouble don't you, but that's just one of the reasons I love you…" Wally admitted to his sleeping friend running his hand through the acrobat's hair.

_"Eu te iubesc prea, Wally," (Love you too, Wally)_ Dick mumbled in Romanian while he was still asleep. Wally wondered what he spoke more these days, English or Romanian…it was something he was going to need to ask him when he woke up.

**Hey! I know I promised Over protective Bruce, but that will be during the dinner scene next chapter. I hope you guys like that I brought Jason in. He doesn't get a lot of recognition as the second Robin. He will be in the next chapter as well. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love getting them! =D**

**So, this means REVIEW SOME MORE! If you want to chapter relatively on time. XD (I'm trying, but my teachers keep giving me essays and homework and all that stuff that makes me unable to write these chapters) **

**Next up, a dinner that won't be forgotten for a long time...**

**~Animerocker**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry I'm so late in uploading, but hurricane Sandy kind of took out my power for a few days and I just got it back a little while ago. Enjoy! =D**

Dick woke up an hour later to a heavy weight on the upper half of his torso…He was still trying to get used to the fact that there was more there, but an extra weight? The very confused acrobat looked down to see Wally asleep on him. "Wally, get off me! I'm not your personal pillow!" Dick hisses through clenched teeth. As much as he loves the speedster he can't just let him walk all over him or in this case sleep all over him, especially in this new body. On top of that, his ribs are bruised. Dick could swear he saw some drool coming out of Wally's mouth and onto his shirt.

"Mmm, no…don't take my cinnamon roll…I was saving it for later…" Wally mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Dick was really upset that he couldn't kick with his bad foot because that might be the only way to get Wally off of him. Dick was getting impatient and decided to go something that would definitely wake the speedster up. "Wally, Alfred made cookies!" he shouted at his friend who shot off the bed like a bat out of the batcave.

"Where are the cookies?" he asked looking around the room for the cookies. When he turned back to his friend who promised the sweets he saw Dick trying to get out of bed.

"You were asleep on my chest, Wally. I have bruised ribs in case you forgot," the acrobat snapped and then sighed at the kicked puppy look Wally gave him. How could he stay made at that?

"Wait…I was asleep on your-I'm so sorry!" Wally apologized as his face slowly began to change to match the color of his hair.

Dick grabbed his crutches from side of his bed and hobbled over to his almost boyfriend. "Dude, it's fine. Just try not to fall asleep on my again until my ribs are healed," he said kissing Wally's cheek lightly before leaving the room.

Dick made it all the way to the stairs where he was debating whether to wait for Wally or try and make it down on his own…

"Do you need help?" the deep voice of his adopted father questioned from behind him. Dick jumped in surprised and almost went tumbling down the stairs, but luckily Bruce grabbed his arm and stopped the accident from happening.

"Yes, please," he replied and instead of just steadying him and making sure he didn't fall his overprotective father picked him up bridal style and brought him to the dining room. To say that Dick wasn't happy would be an understatement. He hated feeling like a damsel in distress and he hated even more when Bruce acted like an over protective mother bear. It was bad before the incident with the Joker, but his behavior has only gotten more protective in the past week.

Dick just hoped that they'd find a cure soon. He decided that the best way to solving this problem was to let the League handle it and get on with his mission as Red X. He just wasn't sure what Wally was going to do if he couldn't be turned back into a guy again…would he stop coming by? He sure hoped not.

"Bruce, you really didn't have to carry me," Dick commented as they reached the bottom of the landing.

His guardian didn't even answer him when they reached the dining room. He just simply put Dick down gently in the seat to his right that was right across from where Jason sat and they waited for Wally to arrive.

A second later Wally appeared in the seat next to the acrobat. Within the next five minutes everyone was eating, including Alfred, who Dick insisted should eat with them.

"Hey, Bruce, are you close to finding a cure for Dick?" Jason asked the Dark Knight angrily. Bruce stiffened up at the question. No one had asked him that in a few days and he had been avoiding it.

Dick thought it was kind of sweet that Jason actually cared for his wellbeing despite the fact that his brother wouldn't be Robin yet.

"So far all cures end in death…I'm not entirely sure how your brother survived the first time," Bruce answered not meeting either of his bird's eyes.

"I barely survived the first time, Bruce. Don't beat yourself up over it. As of now I need to be dressed as a girl anyway to complete my mission as Red X. You don't need to worry too much. I'm not mad at you." he told his mentor quietly.

"Dude, what do you mean 'don't worry about it'? You were changed into a girl and you're not even going to push for a cure! I don't even know you anymore!" Wally shouted and left the room at super speed.

Dick sat there shocked for a few seconds before excusing himself. He hobbled up the stairs on his crutches and found Wally in his room, sitting on his bed. "You suck at hiding. You always run to my room," Dick said softly as he walked over to Wally and sat next to him on the bed.

"How can you just give up? That's not like you," Wally questioned and wrapped his little bird in a hug. Dick pushed the speedster away so he could look him straight in the eyes.

"I can't let Bruce kill himself by getting too distracted by this. I'm not giving up, but accepting how I'm going to have to live for a while. Please, you have to understand. Don't leave me," the acrobat pleaded, almost tearing up towards the end. He was biting his bottom lip trying to make it stop quivering.

Wally was surprised when he heard that Dick still thought he was going to leave him all alone. "I was never going to leave you, I promise," Wally swore locking their pinky fingers together in the everlasting bond that is a pinky promise.

Dick leaned in towards Wally and brought their lips together gently. The speedster put his hands on Dick's slender waist as the acrobat put his arms around Wally's neck. The speedster slowly lowered them onto the bed and deepened the kiss. A small squeak escaped the younger's lips before Wally broke the kiss.

"You okay?" he asked worried about his friend…Dick just gave him a sheepish grin and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to ask this one more time, what are we?" Dick asked holding Wally's hands.

"I think we're a couple. Dick Grayson would like to be my boyfriend in private and girlfriend in public?" Wally questioned his friend hopefully. Dick responded by pulling Wally in for another kiss.

_"Te iubesc (I love you)"_ Dick told him after they broke apart. Wally had no idea what he said, but he was more than happy to kiss his boyfriend again.

**I hope that you all liked it! And thank you for the review in the last chapter! Ummm, sooo please review some more! This is the first, but not the last chapter told in Dick's POV and if Dick seemed okay with his female issue, he really isn't. He just wants Bruce to feel better about the situation.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (Alfred's cookies to those who do review!)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Young Justice...sadly**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I have some really bad news that might interfere with this story...I'll tell you more at the bottom, really you might want to read this because if this problem isn't solved I can't promise if this story will be continued.**

It had been nearly two weeks since Red X had gone missing from the medical lab. Artemis, Aqualad and M'gann were livid, but Conner seemed too occupied with his cellphone to care. Neither of them thought he even knew how to text.

M'gann was baking cookies in the kitchen when she heard Conner chuckle, he never laughs so she floated over to him to see that he was texting. Since he was so engrossed in his conversation he didn't notice the Martian reading over his shoulder. She saw a message on the screen come up and the sender seemed to be named 'Rachel'. M'gann didn't think that Conner would move on from her so quickly…she knew that he broke up with her, but she didn't think he would get another girlfriend.

The message she sent said 'see you soon' and he turned off his phone's screen. "Is there something you need, M'gann?" he asked her with his head cocked to the side confused as to why she was reading over his shoulder.

"I was just curious if you were wondering where Red X has been for the past two weeks. I thought that you would have been angry about it," she said to him hoping for an answer.

"Hardly, she saved the team. I don't see why you guys are so upset with her," he replied calmly as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He couldn't believe how crazy his team was sometimes…honestly. It isn't like Red X ran away after turning traitor, she was hurt.

Suddenly, Artemis came walking into the room, she looked like she had been listening in on the whole conversation because she jumped right in to comment on Conner's reply.

"Conner, she didn't stay around long enough to explain what happened and for all we know she could have set the whole thing up with Slade. No one can just fight Slade like she did," Artemis told him angrily.

He really wished that Artemis would just let her anger go and that was saying a lot coming from Conner. "Artemis, leave it alone. Red X will be back eventually," he answered rubbing his temples tiredly. His headache got worse when the computer announced people coming into the cave.

_'Recognized: Red X C01'_

_'Recognized: Robin B01'_

_'Recognized: Batman 02'_

"I guess they make special codes for criminals…at least Robin is finally back. Maybe Batman finally found a cure for him," Artemis said sounding slight relieved, but Conner knew that Red X and Robin were the same people, so how would that work? Did the computer make a mistake?

"Team, please report for an important briefing," Batman's voice echoed across the halls of Mount Justice.

Conner and the others knew better than to ignore what Batman ordered them to do, so they all made their way towards the Zeta-tubes. When they got there Kid Flash had shown up. They also saw a male Robin talking causally with Red X, but it wasn't their Robin. It was a new Robin. He had almost a punk look to them. This new Robin looked threatening.

"You've already replaced Robin?" M'gann asked sounding really upset and out of character from her usual bubbly self.

"This Robin can speak for himself, thank you very much, Greenie. You can call me Jay if it makes you feel any better, but the original Robin is still a girl and isn't going to be fighting with us anytime soon," Jay sneered.

"Look, kid, don't think that you can just waltz in here with minimal training and think you can replace the original Robin," Artemis snarled at Jay.

"Blondie, I've trained for a while and I've been out in Gotham already. I don't need your input. Now I can see why Red X hates it here…" Jay answered Artemis. She almost looked ready to punch him in the face, almost.

"Batman, you might want to get onto the briefing before this gets violent," Red X said quickly before any bodily harm could come to either of her teammates.

Batman just looked at the team and shuddered at the thought of them actually going on another mission. He knew Jason was a handful with him watching, but with no one watching him…it made his skin crawl. "Since Aqualad is in Atlantis, I'm leaving Red X in charge. Before any of you complain, the only reason I'm choosing her is because she's the only one in this group without a biased opinion. I expect you to have a team bonding day and if you don't all start getting along I'm cutting people from the team for good," Batman told them before leaving the room with his cape billowing behind him.

"I think a good idea for team bonding is game of twenty questions, except it's a total of twenty questions between the six of us. If you refuse to comply Jay will get to pick your punishment. From the little we've spoken, I can already tell you'd be very sorry to receive anything from him," she informed them, her Romanian accent as heavy as ever.

Five minutes later the team was sitting in the living room with an empty glass bottle that once held mineral water. "The spinner will ask the question to the person it lands on, but the question can't be about secret identities or anything too personal that could compromise their identities," Red X said as she handed the bottle to Conner to spin first.

Luckily, he didn't spin it too fast and it landed on Artemis. "Artemis, why do you hate that Red X could go toe to toe with Slade?" he asked a smirk. He had wanted to know this for two weeks.

"I guess it was just growing up in the criminal underground makes me wary of teens that can fight with villains that have been killing for years. People that talented normally come with a dangerous price tag and I don't want anyone on this team killed because of some thief," she admitted.

Once she finished answering she spun the bottle and it landed on Wally. "Was that girl you were with a few weeks ago really your friend or was she something more?" the archer asked slyly. She was really hoping for a good answer and by the way Wally's face was heating up she knew this was going to be funny.

"The girl I was with a few weeks ago is now my girlfriend…we've been together for about two weeks. I guess I can thank you for giving me the idea of taking our friendship to the next level," Wally answered knowing this answer was going to piss the archer off.

About fifteen questions later the bottle had yet to land on Red X or Jay, but this time when Conner spun the bottle it landed on Red X. "Do you really hate the team?" He asked with a frown. He really didn't like seeing his friend stuck hating his new hero persona.

"No, I hate be treated like total outsider, but I like the idea of your team. It's like being bullied in the orphanage all over again. I know that I have a shaky background, but I hope you can one day accept me for me," she replied and spun the bottle. The team was surprised that Red X was an orphan and then bullied? Artemis felt even worse since she was the ring leader for all of this. The bottle landed on Jay.

He looked like a little nervous to be asked a question by Red X. If anyone could see behind her mask they'd see her smirking. "How did you become a part of the bat-clan?"

"Well, that's actually a funny story. Batman and the original Robin caught me trying to take the tires off the Batmobile," he replied calmly. The team was appalled at this kid's attitude, but he ignored them and spun the bottle and it landed on Wally.

"How's your girlfriend in bed?" He questioned with a large grin on his face. Wally's face lit up a bright red and Red X felt her face go hot. She wished she could kill Jay sometimes.

"We haven't done anything like that. What would give you that idea Jay?" Wally hissed tackling Jay over and putting him in a headlock till he almost passed out.

Sometimes Red X wished the team could always be like this, laughing and messing with each other like normal teenagers. She knew that wasn't the case and never would be. This wasn't a social group, they're heroes and heroes need to work together to save the innocent, but for right now, she'd smile behind her mask and think of ways to get back at her adopted brother.

**So, I hope you liked this story, I know I did. Jason makes me smile and he will be in it for the next chapter if I continue this...here's the reason for it...remeber my chapter 4? Well, if you don't it was a park scene where Dick and Wally hang out and troll Artemis...one of my readers told me they read something really similar, almost cut and pasted word for word. Paragraphs copied and the exact dialog I used. **

** If you couldn't tell from that, I've just been told some really disturbing news...someone has plagiarized a chapter of this story...like cut and pasted my chapter. I would have been able to update yesterday if someone hadn't told me Wednesday evening that they found a near identical chapter to mine posted that afternoon. I checked out what my reader told me and it was true...I've written an abuse letter, but nothing has happened as of yet. I hope that you, as my readers, will help me with his cause. For further details, please PM me or write a review that you'd like to help. I don't want to write anymore if this person is just going to take my chapters and cut and paste them and say how _hard_ they worked on it. I'm sorry, if this isn't resolved soon I might not be posting for a long time. **

**If anyone else reading this is fellow writer, please, you have to imagine, if you haven't already gone through the feeling, to help me with this problem. On top of that I ****don't know if they've stollen anyone else's work.**

**OKAY, on a lighter note, I really hoped you liked this chapter! =D I like writing Jason's character, he's spunky and a rebel. ;)**

**So, I'd like it if you review just for the chapter if not for the reason above. I'm not going to call out the writer directly on this, I have a little more class than that. But, it was another fem/robin fic...just a hint if you want to look for it and it was updated Wednesday. OKAY, I'm done with this issue and I feel like I'm repeating myself. I'm going to go and watch Law and Order SVU with my dog and pretend like this didn't happen. XD I love SVU**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Young Justice**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I hope you enjoy another chapter. I brought in a new character! I forgot to bring this person in a while ago...so yea. ENJOY and see you at the bottom!**

It had been a few hours since the team had last played their little game and Batman had sent a transmission for Jason, but he was busy running from Wally, who was still chasing him around. So Red X got the transmission and told Jason him that he needed to head back to Gotham to help Batman. To say that he wasn't happy about going be to Gotham would be an understatement. The rest of the team could only watch in amazement as the new Robin refused to go and assist Batman. "But I don't want to go! All he's going to do is flirt with her!" Jason complained, crossing his arms in refusal.

"You don't have a choice. Batman said that he needs you to back him up while he fights Catwoman," Red X retorted. Behind the mask she was smirking. She hated going on missions that involved Catwoman…Batman always got flirty with her, but if she had to endure it, so did he.

"I'm not going and you can't make me," Jason said as he pulled out a smoke bomb, but Red X knew this was coming and jumped after him. Jason had yet to beat her in a fight and in her suit he stood even less of a chance. Within five minutes Jason was knocked out, hog tied and Red X was dragging him behind her. The team was astounded at what she just did, but then again, if she wasn't there they would have never gotten him to Batman on time. Red X typed in the coordinates for Gotham City and went through the Zeta-tubes with the unconscious bird behind her.

Red X dropped Jason off to Batman and made her way back to the cave, she was going to spend time with Wally tonight. Red X arrived in the Batcave five minutes later only to have a weapon thrown at her. "Rude," she commented as she looked around trying to find the thrower.

After a quick glance around the cave she saw a shadow shift slightly and Red X knew exactly who it was, Batgirl. Batgirl was the newest addition to the Batclan and was still in training. Batgirl moved to attack the intruder with a swift kick, but Red X side stepped and pushed her to make her unbalanced. Once Red X's plan worked she kicked out Batgirl's legs and pinned her to the ground. "Is there something you need?" Red X asked hoping to know why her friend was attacking her…unless Bruce never told her about the incident with the Joker, figures. Red X had just assumed everyone in the Batclan had been informed.

"Yes, I'm wondering why there's a criminal in the Batcave!" she shouted from the ground.

"I'm surprised you even know who I am, but here's the thing…I only do criminal acts when the price is right. Otherwise I'm working with Young Justice. By the way, how did you hear of me?" she inquired, her metallic voice ringing throughout the cave.

"My father is the police commissioner and he's heard about a new criminal that's making a lot of noise in the criminal underground. He was told to look for a young teenage girl in a black outfit with red xs adorning it," she spat in reply.

Red X started laughing. This was just too good. Her best friend thinks that she's a villain! Red X figured that it was time to fess up and tell Batgirl what happened a few weeks ago.

"I guess Bruce didn't tell you about the Joker incident three weeks ago," Red X sighed as she pulled off the mask to reveal the face of Dick Grayson, but in the form of a girl. Batgirl pulled off her mask and the concerned face of Barbra Gordon appeared.

"What did the Joker do to you?" Barbra shrieked as she looked her longtime friend over to see that he was in fact a girl.

"Well, he injected me with some unknown chemicals and bam, I'm a girl. You always wanted a sister, didn't you?" Dick asked with a smile and Barbra hugged him tightly. He could tell that Barbra was hugging him to tell if he was really there. She has had some nasty fights with the Joker before and she knew that the chemical injection had to have been painful.

"I did, didn't I? I'm just glad that you're okay. I can tell why you were pulled out of school," she mumbled as she moved away from her friend.

"I actually have somewhere to be in a half hour. You want to hang out till then?" he questioned with a smirk.

Barbra nodded her head enthusiastically, but was a little confused as to where Dick would be going this late at night. "Where are you going, you're a girl?" She asked in complete confusion.

"Wally is taking me to Central City for a date," Dick answered as he put on his civilian clothes, a baggy green T-shirt and a pair blue jeans, Alfred had a strict rule about hero costumes in the house….they weren't allowed.

"You and Wally are dating! Why haven't you told me anything! I find out my best friend was turned into a girl three weeks after it happened! Now you're dating Wally?" Barbra shouted as she pounced on him as they started walking up towards the house.

"Sorry, I've been busy overseas making a lot of noise in the criminal underground. It was so much fun to mess with them. Sorry I haven't been keeping you in the loop…well Bruce should have told you something if I wasn't there," He sighed as the reached his room.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Barbra asked knowing that no girl in their right mind would go out like that on a date.

"Well, I was, but not anymore. What should I wear? I'm kind of new to all this, but if you suggest anything girly I will hurt you," Dick threatened with a glare. He knew Barbra was going to have fun with this.

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later and Barbra answered with grin on her face. Wally would be surprised at Dick's outfit. It wasn't anything too girly since her life would have been in jeopardy, but it was better than what he had on before.

"Babs, what are you doing here? Is Dick home?" He asked nervously. He didn't like the look on her face.

"Get down here or I'll drag you down!" she screamed and a muffled 'fine' could be heard from upstairs. When Dick came into view Wally was shocked. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a fairly tight white shirt with leafy design on it, he had black ballet slippers on, and then he had a silver flower necklace on. The outfit was put together with a black leather jacket.

"Ready to go?" Dick asked with frown, waiting for Wally to say something because he was too busy staring at him.

"Sure," he answered as his voice cracked. The acrobat crackled in reply as he dragged Wally off to the Zeta-tubes in the Batcave.

**So, I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks to all the people who helped me with the plagiarism thing. The next chapter is going to be about the date and then a super awesome mission is going to come into play. I have a question for you guys...this story is going to go on for a while, but if you want any characters to appear in the near future I'd like to know! **

**So, REVIEW! **

**~Animerocker**

**PS...**

**I don't own Young Justice**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, it's been a week already! This year is going by so fast, tomorrow is Thanksgiving! See you at the bottom and enjoy the chapter! **

After they Zeta-beamed to Central City Wally led them to the Allen residence. When they reached the porch Dick stopped him. "We're going to your Uncle's house?" Dick questioned Wally in surprise. He would have never guessed that he would introduce him to his family already….

"Yea, Aunt Iris figured out that I was seeing someone new and she wanted to meet you. I couldn't just tell her no. At least we'll get to eat before we head out to the real date," Wally replied intertwining their hands and pressing their foreheads together. Wally started to lean in to kiss the acrobat in front of him, but sadly the moment wasn't meant to be because his Uncle opened the door.

"Ah, Wally, I see you've brought your girlfriend! Come on in! Iris is dying to meet her!" Barry exclaimed pulling both teens into the house.

Barry was surprised that Wally had a girlfriend especially someone as frail looking as the girl in front of him. Barry felt like he should know this girl from somewhere…he just couldn't place his finger on it.

The three of them made it to the dining room where Iris was putting food on the table. She turned around quickly when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hi, Aunt Iris, this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel, this is my Aunt Iris," Wally said introducing the two to each other. Iris was almost as shocked as Barry was at Wally's choice for a girlfriend, but she figured no matter how breakable she looked she must be strong.

"Hello, Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you! Wally's been so happy the past few weeks because of you. Please, sit down, dinner is on the table," Iris told the young girl. Wally grabbed her hand and pushed a chair out for her. She sat down and he sat right next to her and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh. Iris smiled, she loved seeing her nephew happy.

Dinner went on for few minutes with just small talk going back and forth between the family members, but Iris decided that it was time to question Wally's girlfriend. "So, Rachel, I'd like to know a little bit more about you," Iris said watching the girl's reaction. She seemed nervous, obviously Wally didn't tell her that she was going to be here tonight.

"Well, what would you like to know?" she asked with a very light European accent. Wally raised an eyebrow at Dick's voice. Lately he's been hearing him speak in Romanian, in a thick Romanian accent, in a light Romanian accent or a completely American accent coming from him.

"Just general things, like where are you from? What are you hobbies? How did you meet Wally?" Iris replied cheerily.

"My family is from Romania, but we live in Gotham now. We don't speak much English at home, so I hope I'm speaking correctly. I suppose that my hobby is gymnastics and I'm fairly good at it. I met Wally on a trip to Central. We ran into me, literally. We began speaking to each other and he asked me to go out on a date with him," Dick answered, lying smoothly.

Within two hours Iris and Barry had completely fallen for Dick's fake ID and the two teen were heading out for their date. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Allen," she said as Wally dragged her out of the house and away from his family. It was almost seven at night and the speedster knew that this date would end around ten. Dick had a strict curfew.

As soon as the door closed Wally wrapped his arms around Dick and pulled him close. "So, what was with the accent? Not that I didn't like it, but why sound foreign to my family?" Wally asked slightly confused with the acrobat.

"Look, I've been speaking in Romanian a lot lately. When I opened my mouth and spoke that's the accent that came out," he replied looking Wally in the eyes before poking the speedster's chest with a finger, "if you want me speak in a Romanian accent all you had to do is ask," Dick said laying on a thick Romanian accent making Wally's face heat up.

"You can speak regularly if you want," Wally muttered leaning down towards Dick for a kiss, but the acrobat pulled away.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are watching from the window, though I should tell you before you got romantic…well, as romantic as you can get," he told Wally with a wink and the speedster turned around to see his Aunt and Uncle peeking through the window! Iris waved to him and Barry gave him a thumbs up.

"We're leaving," Wally deadpanned as Dick laughed. The speedster led them out of the neighborhood.

Within fifteen minutes the two teens were at a grade school playground sitting on the top of a jungle gym. "Your city is so calm. I would never be allowed in Gotham this time of night. You can even see the stars," Dick said enjoying the scenery.

"You can't see the stars in Gotham?" Wally questions with a raised eyebrow. There was no way that he couldn't see the stars.

"Well, with all the smog and artificial lights you can't. It's much clearer here. When my family was still alive we'd star gaze together. Each constellation had a story," he answered with a smile remembering the good times with his original family.

"I wouldn't mind hearing some of those stories," the speedster told Dick hoping to hear more about his past.

"Sure," the acrobat replied as he began pointing out the constellation Sirius and told Wally a vivid narration of how it came to be.

Over an hour later Dick finished talking about the stars and the two were just sitting on the jungle gym. "Why do we always end up in places like these? Last time we were at a park and now we're at a playground…is this some sort of master plan of yours to woo me?" He asked with a smirk as he snuggled up to Wally after a cool breeze blew by. The speedster in turn wrapped his arms around the acrobat.

"No, I just know that you love parks and jungle gyms. The wooing that comes with these trips is just a perk," He replied lifting Dick's chin up and kissing him lightly on the lips. The younger of the two wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and pulled him closer.

Wally was about to deepen the kiss when Dick pulled away with a shy smile. "Not in public, Wally," he whispered and the speedster looked around and saw a small group of teenage boys watching them.

"Do you mind? Come on, Rachel, let's get out of here," Wally said pulling Dick through the group of boys. Once they were alone again Wally kissed his date's temple lightly.

"Sorry about that. I wish people would stop interrupting us," Wally apologized playing with Dick's hair that had now grown to reach his lower neck and curled slightly at the ends.

"It's fine, Wally, but it's nearly ten in Gotham and Bruce will be worried if I don't get back to the manor soon. Mind walking me home?" Dick asked with a sad smile. He didn't want the date to end, but it had to.

"Sure, the Zeta-tube is that way," he answered offering the acrobat his arm and he took it.

Wally arrived home later that night to have his Uncle and Aunt question him about his date and how it went. Barry kept mentioning that Rachel looked familiar and it wasn't until three in the morning that it finally hit Barry, Rachel was Richard…Wally was dating Dick! He and his nephew were going to have a talk tomorrow.

**And the reason it's almost ten in Gotham is because of the time zones...central and eastern starard time...it's an hour difference. Okay, enough time zone talk, that makes me yawn. So, I hope you liked the chapter. **

**The next one is going to be a mission and a little bit of a surprise, but that's for me to know and you to find out! **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! They really mean a lot to me! So, please REVIEW some more for this one.**

**Once again, Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
Jungle Gyms are cool...and I don't own Young Justice.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I'm two days late...sorry about that. To make it up to you I made the chapter longer! =D See you at the bottom!**

It was three days later when Barry saw his chance to confront Wally about his relationship with 'Rachel'. He noticed that his nephew was getting ready to leave for Mount Justice in his civilian clothes and he pounced. "Wally, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you," Barry said walking up to his nephew and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, Uncle Barry, what's up?" the younger speedster replied with a frown. Wally never liked it when his Uncle would say 'we need to talk'. It never ended in anything good.

"It's about your girlfriend Rachel or should I say Richard…" Barry told him with a smirk when Wally sputtered a feeble reply.

When his nephew finally regained some sort of composure Barry continued, "Wally, I'm just want to know if you're treating Dick normally and that you aren't going out with him just because he's a girl now," Barry said to his nephew completely serious. Wally started laughing.

"Of course I treat him the same. I was going to confess to him the day of the kidnapping, but the Joker and Freeze got in the way. We've just decided that in public he's going to be called Rachel. Now, I have to get to Mount Justice. Batman has a mission for the team," Wally replied as he ran out of the house and to the nearest Zeta-tube transporter.

When Wally arrived at the cave the entire team was there in living room waiting, including Kaldur who had been in Atlantis for the past few weeks. Wally ran over to the kitchen and got a soda from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch next to Kaldur. "Hey, Kaldur, how was Atlantis?" The speedster asked his leader as he opened his carbonated drink.

"It was nice. I like going back home. I heard that Red X took my place while I was gone. Was she challenging?" Aqualad responded with a frown. It was obvious that he didn't like the idea of Red X taking charge.

"She did a good job. You guys are so picky, we didn't even go on a mission," the new Robin said as he entered the room with Batman.

There was a grumbled response from the rest of the team and Wally was appalled, there was no pleasing this group when it came to Red X. "Team, please meet me in the hanger for a briefing. You have a very important mission," Batman told the team as he left the room.

The group of teens looked at each other and ran out of the rom to find out what mission Batman had for them. When they got to the hanger the computer screen was up with a picture of a very familiar face. Wally choked on his soda seeing the face of his 'girlfriend/boyfriend'.

"The girl has been kidnapped by Sportsmaster early this morning. The League is sending you to get her back. Here is the area we expect her to be in, Kaldur, you're in charge," Batman ordered. Wally's blood had run cold and he'd dropped his can of soda on the floor. Dick had been taken by Sportsmaster! Why was he even out of the house!

"What happened to Red X?" Artemis asked the bat with a questioning glare.

"She's deep undercover for the League and won't be joining you today," Batman replied before leaving the room once more.

"We have to get going, Rachel's in trouble," Wally said urgently running towards the bio-ship at full speed.

The rest of the team followed as quickly as they could and hoped that Wally wouldn't leave without them. Artemis felt bad knowing that her father did this to Wally's poor girlfriend. This kidnapping was personal to Artemis now and she was going to make it up to both them after this was over.

Over two hours later they were hovering over Canadian and United States border looking for signs of human life, since all they could see for miles was forest. Suddenly, they saw that a little bit of smoke coming from a group of trees. The team immediately reacted to this and landed the ground.

_"Nu, lasă-mă să plec, (No, let me go,)_ could be heard throughout the area. The voice belonged to a young, scared, sounding girl.

The team looked and each other and ran towards the source of the noise. They reached an open area a few moments later to see a small camp set up and the young girl they were supposed to rescue was tied to a branch hanging over the ledge of a small cliff with Sportsmaster standing over her. "As much as my employer wants you alive, you've proved to be quite a problem, you vicious little girl. Maybe I should just break the branch and watch you fall to your death," he sneered at her. The young girl's eyes widened in fear at the last statement and began to struggle. She tried to break out of the ropes, but it didn't work.

"You better leave her alone," Wally told him his voice dangerously low. He could see the fear in Dick's eyes as he was being daggled over the cliff like fish bait. He was most likely picturing his parent's death and how he would die the same way.

As soon as Sportsmaster turned around Wally punched him in the face at super speed. The villain fell to the ground with blood coming out of his nose. Artemis quickly shot three arrows that let quick drying liquid cement over her father.

Wally saw that Sportsmaster wasn't a threat anymore he pulled Dick up and untied him. Right after the last piece of rope was cut Dick hugged Wally tightly and began to cry.

_"Am crezut că a fost de gând să cadă," (I thought I was going to fall)_ he whispered only loud enough for Conner to hear, but he didn't understand a single thing his friend was saying.

"Rachel, I need you to speak English. Everything is alright now, Sportsmaster has been captured, and you're safe. You're dad has been worried sick about you," Wally said quietly, trying to snap his friend out of the death induced trance he was in.

To everyone's surprise, Robin kneelt down next to the unresponsive teen and nudged her chin up so they could see eye to eye. "Haide, e timpul să mergem acasă. Tata este îngrijorat," (Come on, it's time to go home. Dad is worried.) Jason told his brother gently as he took out a sedative and jabbed into the older teen's arms.

The rest of the team watched in horror as the young girl collapsed in Wally's arms. "What did you do to her?" M'gann asked hysterically.

"She was going to hyperventilate if I didn't sedate her. Let's call the League to get Sportsmaster out of here and take Rachel home," Jason replied as Aqualad pulled out his phone so he could call the League.

Conner on the other hand wasn't listening to anything the team was saying because all he was paying attention to was Sportsmaster having a conversation with Slade over a communicator.

"So, is she the one we've been looking for?" Slade questioned from the other line.

"No, this one is terrified of heights, there is no way she's Red X. There was only a moment I even considered it, and that was when she bit me and ran. Well, we'll just have to look harder for Red X. I'll meet up with you in ten minutes. I have to escape the Justice Brats," he replied as he broke through the cement and jumped off the cliff. By the time Conner looked over the cliff to follow him Sportsmaster was gone.

"Cancel the call to the League. Rachel needs to get home to her family," Conner told them and M'gann called the bio-ship to the team. They flew close to Gotham and Robin told them to land in an open hilled field. It was close to a hidden Zeta-tube that only Wally and the Bats knew about.

Jason, Wally and an unconscious Rachel still in his arms walked out onto the field and waited for the ship to leave. The bio-ship took off and the others watched nervously as they flew away from their teammates.

Once the ship was out of sight Jason and Wally went through the Zeta-tube and ended up in the Batcave. Bruce was sitting in front of a large computer monitor looking at an open case to pass the time. When he heard the zeta-tubes come to life, he spun around in his chair and jogged over to his protégés and Wally.

"Jason, good job. Go upstairs, patrol starts in four hours and you still have chores to do," he told Jason and the young teen mumbled something about life being unfair as he went up to the manor.

Bruce then walked over and took Dick out of Wally's arms and laid him on the med-lab bed. "Explain why my oldest is in a drugged sleep, Wallace," Bruce ordered Wally using his overprotective father voice. Wally new he was in trouble if he didn't say the right words.

"We found Dick with Sportsmaster and he had him dangling over a cliff. We got him back on the ground, but he was already speaking in rapid Romanian and crying. I figured he was picturing his parent's death, again. I tried to calm him down, but he was unresponsive. Jason said something that calmed him down slightly and then stabbed him with a sedative," Wally replied, his eyes never leaving Dick's sleeping face once.

Right before Bruce answered Dick began to stir. "What's going on?" He slurred sitting up.

"You have some explaining to do. How did Sportsmaster catch you?" his mentor asked helping him up.

**I left it on a little bit of a cliffhanger...ohhh well. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Poor, Dick, he always get's captured. Next, chapter will be explanations and some good old fashion birdflash, with a hint of over protective brother Roy. **

**And thanks for all the reviews they're soo awesome to recieve! So, please REVIEW SOME MORE! =D**

**I'm really sorry about the chapter being late, but I had so much homework this week and no time to write. So, I'll try to update by Wednesday next week...**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice...if I did the storyline would be completely different.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I said that I would update yesterday...but I was sick so I'm sorry! Here's the chapter. I'll see you at the bottom! =D**

Dick sat up and shook his head like he was trying to shake the sleep out of his head. "Last night I got a notice on my computer that someone was looking at my fake ID, Rachel Roth. Being the amazing hacker that I am, I was able to track who it was. It was from Sportsmaster's most recent address. Then I hacked into his computer's history and saw that he was searching for young Romanian girls between the ages of fifteen to seventeen in the Gotham area. After hours of sitting in front of my computer I went to stretch my legs and took a walk in the park. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that someone was following me and it could only be Sportsmaster. Since I'm supposed to be sickly I sat down at a bench and gazed around, pretending not to notice him. After 'catching my breath' I got back up and started heading back towards the Zeta-beam transporter, it was right across the street, but the cross walk sign turned red. I was so close…" Dick stopped explaining as he stared at his hands.

Wally quickly pulled the younger teen into a hug waited for him to continuing telling the story, "I felt a gun press into my back. I jumped and turned around to see Sportsmaster staring back at me. He told me to keep walking. Part way down the street I spotted a cop that's close to the Commissioner Gordon and I mouthed 'help' and 'Sportsmaster'. I hoped that they would send you guys after me. Sportsmaster led me to a van and shoved me in the back. He tied me up and a few hours later we reached his little campsite. He kept trying to egg me on to attack him. Then it hit me why he was hunting down young Romanian girls, he was looking for Red X and he grabbed me to see if I was her. Eventually, I could feel Ms. Martian's telepathic link a few miles off, so I bit his hand when he tried to grab me and I ran. Sadly, he caught me and tied me up and dangled me over a cliff like fish bate. I freaked out, I was afraid I was going to fall…"

The acrobat had brought his legs up on top of the bed and had his head resting on his knees. "From what Conner told me on the ride back your cover is still safe, but Sportsmaster is working with Slade. He really wants to find you, Dick," Wally said kissing his significant other's head.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the action and figured he was going to have to talk to his ward about his relationship with the speedster later. "Dick, go upstairs and rest. After the day you've had you need it," Bruce ordered Dick, the acrobat hopped off the bed and went upstairs without complaint.

"Wally, what is your relationship with my ward?" Bruce questioned the red head with a batglare. Wally gulped and backed away from the angry bat slowly.

"We've been dating for a few weeks now. We both wanted to keep this private, but in public Dick and I both agreed he was going to be addressed as Rachel. I've cared about him for a long time and you can't stop me from dating him," Wally replied sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"If I find out that you've hurt him, you won't be around long enough to scream for your uncle's help," Bruce threatened and Wally felt like he was going to pass out right then and there.

"Yes, sir! I'm just going to go and make sure that Dick is alright. Have fun on patrol!" the speedster said giving the billionaire a mock salute and running to his boyfriend's room.

When he got there Dick awake on his bed staring up at the ceiling holding his stuffed elephant, Peanut. "Hey, Wally, what did Bruce have to say to you?" he asked as Wally sat down next to him.

"Nothing, he just had some questions about our relationship. More importantly, are you going to be okay?" the speedster questioned running his hands through the acrobat's soft hair.

"I'll live. Thank you for saving me," he replied leaning in to kiss Wally. Their lips met briefly before the door to Dick's room slammed open.

"Holy crap! Wally get off of him!" a voice shouted angrily as Wally was pried off of the acrobat.

Roy looked shocked and pissed off, which worried Wally because he really doesn't need to be beaten up by one of his best friends right after being threatened by Batman.

"How could you take advantage of him? He was changed into like a girl a month ago and now you trying to make out with him? Wally, what the hell, man?" Roy shouted and Dick put a delicate hand on the archer's shoulder.

"Roy, calm down, Wally isn't taking advantage of me. He'd be dead if he even tried," he told the archer and speedster shuddered in terror.

Luckily for Wally, Roy took a deep breath and calmed down. "Why are you here anyway?" Wally questioned his friend. It wasn't like Roy to just drop in unannounced often. He usually had a reason and they normally weren't good.

"I came to check on Dick, besides the kidnapping I wanted to know if he heard about the cure," Roy answered and the speedster looked at his boyfriend carefully for a reaction, and was surprised when tears sprung up in his eyes. Wally couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sorrow.

"Yes, I've been told about it…" He replied with a bittersweet smile, but Wally couldn't tell why Dick would be upset about the cure unless they couldn't come up with one. It had been about a month already.

"Little Bird, why are you so upset? This is great, they found a cure that could change you back! The League did it!" Roy exclaimed waving his hands in the air, trying to make a point.

"Bruce said that it might already be too late…" Dick replied hugging Peanut close to him as his two best friends sent him confused looks.

**Hey, so I hope that you liked the explaination, I thought it made a lot of sense. I left you all on a cliffhanger though...XD I'm so evil. The next chapter will basically say if Dick will be changed back into a boy or not and the drama that comes with it. Let's see if any of you can predict what's going to happen to our favorite little bird next, hm? Maybe some of your ideas will turn up in the story? Haha, am I bribing you to review? A little bit... (hands out virutal cake pops to those that do review)**

**Speaking of Reviewers, thank you all so much for the reviews! They were awesome! So, please REVIEW some more! **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I still don't own Young Justice, because if I did I wouldn't go on hiatus for months on end after showing three episodes. I update about every week...this was six days! =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fear not! I have not abandoned this story! Yea...I'm two days late and I'm sorry, but I've been at school late working on projects and dealing with clubs all week, so all I've had time to do was my homework and studying before I crash. So, enjoy the chapter!**

"Why would it be too late?" Wally asked with a frown and put his arm around his friend's shoulders to comfort him.

"Well, if it had been a few days ago there might not have been a problem. We needed to find a cure before my body completely adjusted to the change. Bruce said that my chances of surviving are even less than ten percent," Dick replied leaning on Wally's shoulder.

"I don't get it, how could only a few days make the difference?" Roy questioned sitting down with his two best friends.

The acrobat detangled himself from Wally went into the adjacent bathroom, rummaged through a few cabinets, and through a box at the two boys on the bed with a furiously spreading blush across his face. When they read the label on the box the two teens jumped away from it like it would bite them.

"You're on your…ummm…time of the month?" Roy asked rubbing the back of his neck shyly trying not to look at the offending box on the bed or at his friend.

"Yea, my body has completely adapted to the changes and it would most likely kill me when I tried to change back. If you want me to still try and change back you can say it. I know I'm not the same person that you met six years ago and I know you want him back, so just say it," Dick replied to both of them, but mostly to Wally who hadn't said anything yet.

The speedster snapped out of his trance, walked up to Dick and smacked him across the face. "Don't you ever suggest that we would rather have you dead! I don't care how you look or what your gender is! I care about you for who you are! Whether you're a boy or a girl!"

Roy went over to Wally and held him back in case he went to hit Dick again. "Don't be like your father," the archer hissed and Wally tensed up. He had just hit his boyfriend out of anger.

The acrobat was touching his face and looking at his boyfriend in shock. "Roy, it's fine. I needed that. The pity party is over. Really, Wally, it's fine. I forgive you," Dick told his boyfriend putting a hand on his shoulder. Wally shrugged it off not wanting to be forgiven that easily.

"Don't forgive me so easily. If I let my temper get the better of me I could really hurt you," he said backing up and getting ready to run when Dick did something very surprising, he slapped Wally hard across the face. Both red heads were shocked and realized that there hyper active friend wasn't in the most stable of moods.

"There, now we're even. You aren't your father. You fight the good fight. I needed to have the sense slapped back into me. You didn't even hit me hard enough to knock me off my feet. Just remember, if you ever did hurt me, I would hit you back so hard you wouldn't wake up for a week. I will not take any form of abuse, so no worries," Dick threatened poking Wally's chest before giving him a flirtatious wink.

"I guess you're right, on top of that Roy would kill me after you knocked me out…so I'm good. Sorry for going all crazy," he replied and kissed the acrobat on the forehead. Roy made a gagging sound from behind them.

"As cute as you two are and as much as I want to watch you both make goo-goo eyes at each other, I'm going to leave. I have a mission to get to. I'll see you soon though," Roy told them ruffling their hair and leaving.

Wally took this opportunity to pounce and push Dick onto the bed. "Now, where were we before Roy interrupted us?" The speedster asked mischievously as he pinned his significant other under him.

"I think we were kissing…" Dick replied feigning innocence as he pulled Wally down to kiss him.

They kissed each other for about ten minutes before there was another knock at the door. Dick sighed, pushed Wally off of him and opened the door to reveal Alfred. The butler did not look like he approved of their actions. "Master Wallace, I think it's time that you went home. Master Richard, you need to go to sleep, you're going to have a busy day as your alter ego tomorrow," he told his charge with small smile.

"He'll be gone in a few minutes Alfred, I promise," the younger teen said and the butler left the room.

Wally got off the bed, mumbled something along the lines of 'life isn't fair', and collected his stuff, which was just putting his shoes on.

The speedster ran up to his boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, moody or not. I promise, I will never hit you again," Wally promised as he leaned down and kissed Dick on the lips again.

_"Te voi vedea mâine, noapte buna, (I will see you tomorrow, good night),_ and I know you like my accent. If you want I could start teaching you Romanian, so you can understand me and I could speak like this more often," Dick said with a thick Romanian accent. This caused Wally to blush. The younger teen pecked the speedster on the cheek and Wally ran home as fast as he could.

When Wally got home he was blushing so darkly that his Uncle laughed at him when he saw his nephew. "What did Rachel say to you?" he asked between gulps of air.

"She realized that I liked her accent and asked if I would like lessons so I could hear her speak like that more often," Wally mumbled and his Uncle had another fit of laughter before the young speedster ran up the stairs to his room.

Wally quickly changed into his pajamas and went to sleep with a broad smile on his face. Maybe Romanian lessons with Dick wouldn't be too bad…

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will have Red X in it. I haven't written a lot of Red X in a while...have I? Well, anyway I'm sorry for not updating earlier this week. I felt really bad, but I needed to focus on school this week.**

**Oh, thanks for the reviews! But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review for this chapter! So REVIEW! Virtual fudge for all that do! =D**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice...**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, it's been a little less than a week since my last update. I hope you enjoy this, see you at the bottom!**

Wally waited anxiously for Red X to appear at Mount Justice the next day. He had heard something disturbing on the news and had to talk to her. He paced for about an hour in front of the Zeta-tubes and when he got bored of that he moved to the indoor track where he ran in circles for another hour.

The speedster couldn't fathom what was taking Red X so long. He sighed and when to get his bottled water from a bench, while he was drinking his stomach growled loudly, he hadn't eaten in a while…he figured after another lap or so he'd get a snack from the kitchen. He didn't need to collapse.

"I heard that you were working out, I didn't actually believe it," a metallic voice said from the doorway. Wally turned his head to see Red X leaning against the doorframe in full uniform, the speedster just noticed that the costume didn't leave much to the imagination and showed all the curves his friend had been trying to hide over the past month. He shook those thoughts out of his head and ran over to the girl and pulled her farther into the room where no one could see them.

"Did you hear the news about Richard Grayson?" Wally asked the girl and if he could see past the mask he knew she'd be smirking.

"Yes, who knew that Richard was really born a girl and was just trying to hide it for all these years and Wayne actually approved of it. That's one messed up family…" Red X replied offhandedly. She noticed that while Wally was flipping out, Artemis had walked into the room. The girl was too nosy for her own good and Red X felt she was going to need to teach her a lesson.

She pulled out an X shaped bat-a-rang and threw it right next to Artemis' head. The girl jumped back with a squeak and her butt hit the floor with a thump. "You really have to stop sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, it can get you killed," Red X told Artemis, her thick accent slurring some of the words.

The archer was furious, she marched up to the younger girl and tried to punch her, but she was way too slow. Red X easily dodged and kicked Artemis in the ribs. A crack sounded through the room when Artemis' landed on the ground. Red X didn't even bother to see if the archer was alright before she left the room.

Wally ran over to Artemis and helped her off the ground. "I think I broke my wrist when I landed. When I get my hands on her..." she threatened and Wally rolled his eyes.

"I think you should leave her alone. Every time you try and attack her you end up hurt and you should apologize to X. She's just trying to help us! Honestly, she's saved our lives twice!" Wally shouted at her before he sprinted out of the room to find his significant other.

Red X was sitting in her room punching a wall. "Did you really have to break her wrist?" He asked her lightly before closing the door to her room. The young teen pulled off her mask and sighed.

"Yes, I did. I have a certain…character to keep up. Red X wouldn't have taken being listened in on lying down. She's supposed to be some high class criminal for hire. It's not like I enjoy playing the part all that much, but the criminals don't even know I'm working with you as close as I am. They thought it was a one-time deal, a coincidence that would never happen again…" Dick whispered pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the bed.

Wally wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled him close. "Wally, I'm losing my mind. I don't know who I am anymore. Am I a violent criminal, a hero, an acrobat or the ward of Bruce Wayne?" he said trying to wipe away the tears from his eyes as he muttered something about 'stupid hormones'.

"You're the same person you've always been. You just wear too many masks. You will always be the acrobat from Haley's Circus that's the ward of Bruce Wayne…who is a hero in his down time. You just have to play a little bit rougher now that you're Red X," the speedster replied kissing Dick's forehead. Wally's stomach let out a loud growl and Dick pulled out a granola bar from a draw next to her bed.

"I hope you're right. I hate going crazy…we better get back to the team. Batman has a mission for us," He said slipping the skull mask back on and leading Wally out of the room.

Within ten minutes Batman had come to brief them for a mission. The team had to capture Sportsmaster and Slade before the duo kidnapped another teenage girl. Red X was going to be the bait. With Artemis out of commission Roy was called in to help. The young girl was more than happy to use herself as bait, Wally, Roy and Conner felt differently.

An hour later the team was set up watching Sportsmaster stalk a young girl that wasn't Red X. "Looking for someone?" Red X asked from behind him. Wally ran over to the girl Sportsmaster had been stalking and got her out of there.

"So, you showed up after all. My partner and I were wondering how many kidnappings it would take for you to show up…come with me and your little hero friends won't get hurt. Slade has men all around the area, waiting to kill the little Justice Brats, but you could save them," Sportsmaster offered.

Red X knew Wally and the others were going to kill her for this later. "Depends on how much you're willing to pay. The Justice Brat's mentors are paying me quite a sum of money to do their bidding," she replied feigning indifference.

"Slade is willing to pay you just about anything to join him," Sportsmaster said with a knowing smirk. He'd heard about the Justice League paying the criminal to do what they wanted, but he didn't think it was true. He and Slade would get along with this girl.

"Count me in," the girl answered. Sportsmaster called off the guards with a wave of his hand.

"I noticed that my daughter isn't with the other Justice Brats. Any idea where she is?" Sportsmaster questioned.

"I broke her wrist when she pissed me off," Red X replied dryly. Sportsmaster knew without a doubt they'd definitely get along with this girl, but what he didn't know was that she activated a tracking device in her suit that transmitted right back to the Batcave. The Justice League was coming for them.

**So, I think there will only be three of four more chapters at most. Wow, this is coming to end already...the next chapter will be Slade and Sportsmaster against Red X!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! But no slacking off on them now! I'd love more! Virtual Pepermint Bark and Chocolate covered Prezels to all that do REVIEW!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! So, this chapter is a treat to you! It's about a thousand words more than I usually write! Basically, it was going to be two different chapters, but I didn't feel like leaving you on a cliffhanger...Anways, see you at the bottom!**

The team watched Red X leave the area with Sportsmaster and let out a collective sigh. Aqualad quickly sent out a transmission to the League telling them that Sportsmaster had taken the bait. All the team had to do was wait, and hope that their new teammate would be able to lead the League to Slade's hideout.

Red X was doing just as the team had hoped, she was traveling by car with Sportsmaster to be hand delivered to Slade. The only part she wished she could change about the trip was Sportsmaster, the guy just wouldn't shut up. He kept talking about different heists he had pulled in last few months, which was boring. Then he moved to a topic she never wanted to hear about, he started talking about his family.

_"ține-ți clanța," (Shut up,)_ the young thief muttered while trying not to beat her head against the window to knock herself out.

"You remind me of my ex-wife. She would always mumble to herself in Vietnamese," he told her wistfully while he remembered his family.

"_Ești un cretin, (You're a moron) _I speak Romanian, not Vietnamese," she hissed back. Didn't he realize that she didn't want to talk to him?

"You've heard one foreign language you've heard them all. Slade speaks about sixteen different languages so I wouldn't try insulting him in Romanian…he might just give you the beating you deserve," Sportsmaster replied offhandedly as he turned a corner sharply making Red X hit her head on the window.

Sadly, the impact didn't knock her out like she wanted, so she had to hear more of Sportsmaster's ranting. This went on for another hour until he finally mentioned something that brought Red X out of her boredom.

"You've made yourself very hard to track down, I hope you know that," Sportsmaster said changing the topic when he noticed the teen wasn't listening to him anymore.

"I do my best to cover my tracks. It seems I have done well, so far. Is that why you're kidnapping young girls? To try and find me?" Red X asked looking out the window, watching the road pass by. After all the times she's been kidnapped it was nice to actually see where she was going while being carted off by a villain.

"That was the original plan, until the Justice Brats got wind of it. I'm just glad that you came out of hiding so we could bring you over to our side," Sportsmaster replied as he parked the car. They seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse near the edge of Gotham. So, this was what an hour and half worth of driving was for?

_"Slade au mai bine o ascunzătoare bună," (Slade better have a good hideout,)_ Red X muttered angrily.

Sportsmaster got out of the car and made his way to one of the warehouses. He motioned for Red X to follow. She had a bad feeling about this, but went in anyway. She had to prove that she was willing to go the extra mile for these villains.

As soon as she walked in she was greeted by a hundred of Slade's henchmen attacking her. Red X threw one glance at Sportsmaster who was standing on the sidelines smirking. She swore badly in Romanian and began fighting.

Being even more flexible and agile as a girl Red X made quick work of the jerky robots mass produced by Slade.

The young teen was panting while checking the energy levels of her suit when Sportsmaster stepped through the robot parts, mace in hand. "You might have beaten the drones, but you'll have to beat me before you can even think about meeting with Slade," he told her swinging his mace down. She back flipped out of the way and got into a fighting stance. She knew she couldn't win in a physical fight against him, but if she played her cards right she could tire him out and then strike.

The villain continuously tried to smash the young girl's head in with his mace, but he kept missing. It was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. He was beginning to pant hard, this was Red X's chance. She lunged at him grabbing his arm, twisting it till she heard a pop and crack and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. In one move she had dislocated his shoulder and broken his radius. One arms down, now it was time to work on his legs.

_"Red X, ajunge," (Red X, that's enough,) _Slade ordered as he came out of the shadows. The girl was surprised that he knew Romanian and stopped.

"Good, you're obedient. I thought he'd pose more a challenge to you…I'd love for you to finish him, but I'll need him later. As you know, I've been very interested in you. You past is a mystery and no one can seem to find any clue as to your identity, I've brought you here today to find out who you are, whether you like it or not," Slade told her right before he charged at her.

Red X rationalized things quickly, she had just fought over a hundred men and Sportsmaster, and now she had to fight Slade. This was just her luck. The Justice League better be on their way…

Slade started with a quick punch to the face, which Red X dodged. She then swiped his legs out from under him and turned herself invisible while he was on the ground. She then teleported herself into the rafters and caught her breath. "Clever, distracting me long enough to hide and take a break_. Puteți ascunde, dar nu se poate executa (You can hide, but you can't run),_ Red X," He told her in her native tongue.

Luck was on Red X's side because it took Slade fifteen minutes to find her and by that time she was ready for round two. The young girl jumped off right as Slade tried to kick her in the head.

Slade could tell that she had been practicing since their last fight, Red X had become more agile and evasive, she was much harder to hit. He then grabbed an extendable bo staff and attacked Red X. _"Cine ești tu?" (Who are you?)_ Slade asked her as he brought down staff, hitting nothing but air.

_"Eu sunt nimeni,"(I am no one,)_ she replied slapping an X on his back as she flipped over him. The X sent hundreds of volts of electricity through the man fighting her, but he peeled the X off and kept fighting through the pain.

"Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you. Did you really think that trick was going to work again?" He questioned as he closed in on her.

He swung the staff again, but this time it was caught by non-other than Red X herself. She let out another shock and Slade dropped the staff he was holding. She then used the staff to and her momentum to bring a devastating kick to his face, cracking his mask in half. He staggered back holding a hand to the uncovered half of his face in disbelief.

"You will regret that," he whispered as he lunged at the teenager. He punched her face, hard. Red X hit the ground with a sickening thud and stayed down. Slade than walked over to the unconscious girl and ripped the mask right off her face.

What greeted Slade was not the face of his victim, but a ski mask covering her face. It seems this kid would go to great lengths to protect her identity. He was about to take the remaining mask off when a red blur came up and punched him. This time Slade hit the ground and rolled from the force of the impact.

"Flash…is she dead?" Wonder Woman asked coming up to the thief and speedster, who was checking for her pulse.

"No, thank goodness. Tie up Slade and Sportsmaster, then hand them over to the Lanterns. Bats is going to want to give her a full checkup," Barry replied picking up Red X gingerly and ran off.

Wonder Woman forcefully bound the two villains, she smirked when Sportsmaster yowled in pain from the broken radius and dislocated arm Red X gave him was jarred.

An hour later the Young Justice team was crowed around a medical lab door. They were waiting for Batman to come out and tell them Red X's status. Wally was especially worried, when he saw Barry carrying her in he thought she had died in battle. The young speedster couldn't imagine a life where she wasn't around all the time to mess with the English language and prank people.

Batman came out a few minutes later looking grim. Wally was suspecting the worst. "She's awake and asking for you all, but she can't speak English. She has a concussion. I'll be back soon to take her home," Batman said and left the hallway. The team didn't notice that Batman had spoken like it was Robin in there, so when the team barged into the room the sight that greeted them was surprising.

There was a young girl sitting on the bed, but she wasn't wearing a mask. It was Robin, with his sunglasses on, though still a girl. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands saying 'hi, I have some explaining to do…'

Before anyone could say anything Wally ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He shouted and Dick laughed at him.

_"Bine, voi încerca," (Okay, I'll try)_ he whispered in reply. Wally turned bright red, not knowing exactly what his friend said, but felt flustered anyway.

"So, let me get this straight…Wally has been dating Robin, who is also Red X, which means since he is also dating the girl I saw a few weeks ago, which means you're also Rachel Roth?" Artemis asked as she connected the dots.

Dick nodded once in reply with a grin on his face. That's when Artemis exploded, figuratively, not literally. "You little troll! All this time we've hated your alter ego while you've been here as both Red X and Robin! How could you not trust us enough to tell us that you were Red X?" Artemis shrieked and everyone had their hands to their ears trying to block out the noise.

Robin quickly wrote a rapid reply on the paper and turned it around: 'I didn't want any slip ups with my name on top of that it made it more believable when we fought and didn't like each other. Thieves and heroes aren't supposed to get along you know.'

"Robin is right...If any of us even slipped up we could have blown his cover and the League would have never caught Slade," Kaldur said calmly.

The team chatted for a few more minutes trying to catch up on things when Robin started yawning.

"It's time that I take Robin home," Batman told the group of teens from the doorway. They all jumped not hearing him come in.

_"Deja?" (Already?)_ Dick asked his mentor in an almost whining tone, but Batman figured it was the pain medication kicking in.

_"Da, ai nevoie de a veni acasă și de odihnă," (Yes, you need to come home and rest,)_ He replied picking up his protégé, who was already dozing in his arms.

"Can I come and visit tomorrow?" Wally asked before the Dark Knight could leave. Batman sighed, but nodded. Despite everything that had happened, Wally was good for his little bird, as much as he hated to admit it.

_"Bine, putem începe lecțiile români," (Good, we can start your Romanian lessons) _Robin yawned out. Batman gave his protégé a confused look that peeked Wally's curiosity,

"What did he say?" the speedster questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He said something about Romanian lessons…does that make any sense to you?" The Dark Knight replied seeming slightly lost.

"Yea, I did agree to those didn't I? I'll see you tomorrow for them then!" Wally said as Batman left with a sleeping Robin in his arms.

**I really liked this chapter...mostly because everything is coming together. The translations were so much fun to look up. There were so many different ways to say shut up, so I picked the most insulting, you can look it up if you'd like. I always got annoyed with Sportsmaster, Red X is the same way. XD**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me smile so much! You guys inspire me to write, honestly!**

**Now, I have a question, for you the readers...since there's only going to be one, maybe two more chapters left to this story, would you like me to include a short little portion of Dick and Wally's Romanian lessons or give you an ending to the story? Because, on one side you're getting the ending a least a week sooner, on the other hand you're getting another chapter of birdflash fluff...**

**This means that you have to REVIEW! Otherwise I'll just write the ending and leave it at that...(Yes, I'm that evil! Mawhahaha) **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice...which is coming back Jan. 5th!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, since the vast majority of reviewers asked for this, I give you all the Romanian lessons! =D See you at the bottom!**

Wally arrived at Wayne Manor an hour after he woke up the next morning, which was eleven in the morning. Alfred greeted him with a smile when he ran to Dick's room. When he got there the door was closed, but the speedster could hear music coming from his room.

He opened the door to see Dick dancing around humming along. When he noticed Wally's presence he immediately shut up. "So…you mentioned Romanian lessons," Wally said with grin and Dick rolled his eyes and jumped on the bed and pointed around the room. Everything had a note card on it with the English word and the Romanian word for it underneath.

"Okay, you've been busy. Wait, are these laminated?" Wally questioned when he felt the labels.

_"Da," (Yes,)_ he replied shyly. The speedster looked at Dick perplexed trying to figure out what he said. It was a one word answer and it sounded simple…

"Did you just say yes? Is that what _Da_ means?" Wally asked and Dick nodded his head and clapped. He then turned around and pulled out a tin of cookies. Dick took one cookie out and handed it to Wally before putting them away again.

"Is this a reward system? One cookie, dude, this isn't going to hold me over very long," Wally told him downing the cookie anyway.

Dick quickly scribbled something down on a notepad in front of him and showed it to Wally: 'Then get more right. Let's start with numbers'

The acrobat slowly started counting off fingers telling Wally numbers one through ten, _"Unu, doi, trei, patru, cinci, șase, șapte, opt, nouă, zece."_

After ten minutes of repeating them, Dick wrote something down on the notepad again: 'How many cookies did you eat?'

Wally had never been good with languages. He's been taking Spanish for six years and still can't say anything past _Me gusta el taco._ He racked his brain going through the numbers again. He knows he only ate one cookie so, _"Unu?" _He said unsure, but as soon as he saw Dick pull out a cookie he knew he got it right.

This went on for two more hours before Wally got stuck on a phrase, _'Te iubesc.' (I love you)_ Dick said when he figured out this phrase they'd be done for the day. The speedster had figured out that _te_ meant you, but the rest of it seemed very foreign…well more so than the other stuff he had been learning that day.

While Wally was trying to figure out the phrase Dick got bored and started cartwheeling around the room. This wasn't helping the speedster concentrate at all.

Suddenly, Wally felt something get put on his forehead. He pulled off a sticky note: 'Wally, really, it's not that hard to figure out…just think about it. You've heard me say it before. It's a really simple phrase.'

Wally looked around for Dick to find that he had gotten back on the bed and put his iPod on. Obviously Wally was on his own for this.

The more Wally thought about it the more it confused him. When had he heard Dick say it before…then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He thought that Dick was just mumbling in his sleep after Wally told him that he loved him.

"I think I know that phrase means…" Wally said quietly. The acrobat next to him had been drawing in his notepad humming a very familiar tune. The younger teen's head shot, causing his headphones to fall out.

Wally pulled his significant other towards him and kissed him. _"Te iubesc_ means I love you, doesn't it?" He asked looking Dick right in the eyes.

The little acrobat blushed and nodded, handing Wally the cookies with a shy smile. _"Se bucura," (Enjoy)_ He replied. Dick was about to get off the bed, but Wally had other plans. The speedster grabbed him around the waist and pushed him onto the bed. The acrobat let out a high pitched squeak in surprise, but didn't fight him.

_"Te iubesc, Dick,"_ Wally said kissing him again, the cookies temporarily forgotten.

_"Eu te iubesc prea, Wally," (I love you too, Wally,)_ Dick responded, but Wally gave him a confused look. The speedster understood most of it, but there were a few words he didn't quite catch.

"It means 'I love you too'," the acrobat said with an extremely thick accent. Obviously the concussion was healing just fine.

"Good to know that you're speaking English again," Wally said with a smirk as he brought Dick in for another kiss.

They broke apart for a short time so Wally could eat his cookies. He'd occasionally give Dick one while he was humming. The speedster loved to hear the acrobats voice, it sounded like soft chimes with the notes he was hitting.

"What are you humming…it sounds so familiar?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He knows he heard that song somewhere.

"Catching my breath, I heard it this morning on the radio," Dick answered picking up a cookie and eating it. Wally thought he looked adorable when he that.

"Hey, how do you say: 'Can I kiss you?' in Romanian?" He asked with a sly smile waiting for a reply.

_"Pot să te sărut_? I don't really see why that would-" Dick began, but never got to finish since Wally pounced and began kissing him again.

Of course this was the exact moment someone opened the door on them, "Oh, hell. Put a sign on the door or something! Other people live here you know!" Jason shouted causing the pair to break apart.

"What do you need Jason?" Dick asked like his little brother never saw him kissing his boyfriend.

"I needed some help with math…Bruce is going to be mad if I don't keep my A in the class," he replied grudgingly. The acrobat motioned for his little brother to sit down and began explaining the concept of foiling to him. Jason wasn't one for math, science, history, English, or really any subject, but being a Bat meant keeping up your grades. It took Dick ten minutes to completely explain the concept and Jason was happy enough with that and left with room, slamming the door on his way out. Dick looked at the time and realized that it was past three, Wally needed to head to the cave. The speedster seemed to notice the time as well and started rushing around the room collecting his things saying 'I'm late', 'Black Canary is going to kill me', and Dick's favorite 'I didn't even get to finish all the cookies'.

Dick smiled watching Wally make a fool out of himself. He hoped all their Romanian lessons would be this entertaining.

**I hope this had enough fluff for you! This is the second to last chapter...I think I might make the ending into a two parter. Not sure yet. And the mention of the song Catch My Breath is the one by Kelly Clarkson. I'm sorry if you don't like her music, but read the lyrics, I feel like they describe the story rather well. XD If you have any questions why this song out of all of them in the world don't be afraid to PM me. Pop isn't usually my taste in music. I usually listen to dubstep violinists and cellists, yes my taste in music is strange. OKAY! Enough of that rant.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me and made me smile. So, REVIEW some more. Do you want the last chapter to be in one or two parts? I'm leaning more on two, but that's just me.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice or any music that was mentioned.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! So, this is the first part of the last chapter. I think you're going to like it! See you at the bottom!**

10 years later

Wally West was running through the streets of Gotham, at a human pace, towards his apartment that he shared with the love of his life, the only problem was that it was winter and the roads were rather slippery. The speedster had almost fallen three times since he started making his way home. He turned the corner to the building complex and made his way up the stairs.

Why the reason for all this rush? Well, today he got off work early and his wife had the day off. They rarely shared time off together so he hurried home. Bruce kept Dick extremely busy and away from Wally, even though they had been married for four years. He flung open the door and ran into past the kitchen to see a young woman leaning against the counter, her back facing him, reading a book.

Wally ran into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, _"Bună ziua, eu sunt acasă," (Hello, I'm home,)_ he said kissing her neck. It had taken six years, but Wally finally learned Romanian. It was a good thing too because the woman standing in front of him was a magnet for trouble and received two concussions that knocked the English right out of her.

_"De ce ești acasă mai devreme?" (Why are you home early?)_ She asked turning towards him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Lacing their fingers together.

"Well, I got off work early and knew it was your day off. I put two and two together and figured we could spend time together…wait, where are the kids?" he replied with a worried frown.

"They're at school, you know, where they go ever week day from eight to three, not counting club activities," she answered with a sly smile.

"I knew that, Dick. Honestly, what do you take me for, an idiot?" he questioned in mock hurt.

"You don't want me to answer that," Dick replied with a grin. After all these years Wally was the only one that still called Dick by her real name. Once Dick was stuck as a girl for five years people just started referring to her by her female name of Rachel. It caught on and she got used to it.

"Well, since it's twelve and the twins won't be out of school for another few hours…we could have a little bit of time to ourselves," Wally said trailing kisses down her neck.

The twins had been in the care of Dick and Wally for about three years. They lived in an orphanage that was closing down. The poor things were going to be sent to Gotham Juvenile Center. Dick immediately called for adoption papers. Wally had always wanted a family, so he didn't object at all. The funny part was that the twins only spoke Romanian and their names were John and Mary. The speedster thought it was fate that they were Romanian kids with the names of Dick's deceased parents.

The twins were three at the time and extremely scared of anyone going near them or trying to split them up. Another problem that the orphanage had been having was that the twins only spoke Romanian. Dick was very sympathetic and knew how to gain their trust. When she told them that she had gone through the same ordeal they had they were surprised. The two didn't even realize that she was speaking to them in Romanian.

It wasn't long till the twins had adapted to living with them. The acrobat would make whatever Romanian dish they wanted and the speedster would provide comic relief with his poor pronunciation of Romanian words. Of course they had to teach the kids English, which Dick knew all the tricks to. After a few months of living with them they took them to meet Bruce, who also spoke Romanian, the twins immediately liked him. He was Batman and Batman made grown men squirm, yet kids loved him…well Gotham kids loved him. Speaking of heroes…the kids have yet to learn that their parents are super heroes and Dick and Wally plan on keeping it that way till they were old enough to understand.

Wally and Dick couldn't be happier since they hadn't been able to have children of their own, yet. Dick knew that Wally wanted a big family and that had yet to happen and she felt like it was partially her fault.

Wally was trailing kisses down her neck in hope of bringing a romantic mood to the room, but it wasn't working. Dick pulled away only to have the speedster wrap his arms around his spouse's waist again.

"Wally, there's something that we need to talk about…" Dick began to say, trying to get her husband's attention. Sure enough he stopped kissing her and looked at his wife in concern.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to the twins?" He asked worried. Dick sighed she was so close to just blurting out what the problem was, but stopped herself. The speedster could tell she was nervous and this just freaked him out more.

"No, the twins are fine, but you're close. What would you say to having another kid running around the house?" Dick asked quietly and Wally rolled his eyes.

"If you wanted to adopt again that's fine with me. You already know that. I don't see why you're so nervous," the speedster replied with a frown, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

Dick couldn't believe how oblivious he was sometimes…"No, Wally, a biological child," she said emphasizing the word biological. She knew Wally was dense, but this was ridiculous.

It took him about a minute to process what Dick had just told him. She said biological, which meant that it was their child… "You're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, we're going to be parents," Dick told him with a huge smile on her face. Wally pulled her into a tight hug then lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"How far along are you?" he asked looking down at her abdomen hoping to see something.

"A little over two months, I have to tell Bruce next. He has to know that Nightwing won't be fighting crime for a while," she said and Wally paled at the thought.

"Do I have to be there? Your father is going to kill me," he told her horrified. Dick laughed at her husband's fear. Sure, Bruce might threaten him…maybe beat within an inch of his life, but he wouldn't kill him. Jason on the other hand might.

Jason has been living with Wally and Dick on an off for a few years. After he came back as Red Hood Bruce wanted nothing to do with him. There was only one other person in the entire world that Jason could think of that would take him in and that was his older 'sister'. Of course by that time she was already living with Wally, but neither objected to having him live with them.

On top of that, the twins loved him. Jason loved making them laugh and when Dick and Wally needed someone to watch them Jason would be the first to volunteer.

"I was planning on telling him tonight at dinner anyway. He wouldn't kill you there, Alfred would maim him for getting blood on the floor," she told him with a mischievous smile.

The two talked for a while and ended up on the couch asleep in each other's arms after talking about baby names. Wally's arm was wrapped protectively around his wife's stomach. At least, that's how Artemis found them when she dropped the twins off from gymnastics and archery practice. The twins both had blonde hair and stormy greys eyes, both of them were rather pale and wrapped up tightly a coat with a scarf wrapped around their necks.

"Why don't you two hang up your coats while I wake up your parents?" Artemis asked and the twins nodded their heads and ran to their rooms.

Artemis walked over to the couch and almost gagged from the sweet scene that was before her. She decided to give them a few minutes of peace before waking them up and went into the kitchen to see a book on the counter. She read the title of the book and nearly dropped it after she read the title. It was about prenatal care!

That meant that the team's little Robin was going to have a baby. She almost squealed in delight until she heard footsteps behind her. "Could you wait to tell everyone? I need to tell Bruce before the entire team finds out," Dick asked quietly.

"Fine, was Wally happy?" she questioned the acrobat with a smile. Artemis had been Roy dating on and off for years and wished she had the kind of relationship Wally and Dick had.

"He was overjoyed, now, I have to get the twins and Wally ready for dinner at Wayne manner. I'm going to have to take at least one of them kicking and screaming," Dick said and Artemis made her way back to the front door laughing.

**So, luckily I didn't get too much work this week. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining. Anyway, I think this was rather fluffy. The next chapter will be the second half where we see the dinner at Wayne Maner. Will Wally live through dinner? Most likely. =)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many! They were so nice too! Please reivew some more for the next part! REVIEW!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've got a question for you at the end! Enjoy the chapter and see you at the bottom!**

It took an hour to get the twins ready and an extra hour to calm Wally down enough to leave. "Man up, Wally. It's not going to be that bad," Dick said pulling Wally into the car.

_"Tati este o pisica speriată," (Daddy is a scaredy-cat)_ Mary giggled watching her foster parents bicker.

_"Da, el este,"_ _(Yes, he is)_ Dick answered dryly picking her daughter up and putting her in the car. John on the other hand refused to be picked up because he was a 'big boy' and got into the car by himself.

_"Este aceasta alegere în ziua Wally?" (Is this pick on Wally day?)_ He asked in mock hurt making everyone in the car grin.

_"Nu, asta e mâine," (No, that's tomorrow)_ Dick replied as she put the car in drive and they left they for Wayne Manor.

They arrived thirty minutes later to Alfred opening the door with a genuine smile on his face. He loved seeing the twins almost as much as the twins loved seeing him and Bruce.

"Hello, Master John, Mistress Mary," Alfred greeted and the twins each gave their hellos before barreling into the house, leaving Wally and Dick to laugh at their antics.

"Hi, Alfred, it's been way too long since we last visited. Is Bruce at the table already or is he in his study? Wally and I have something we need to discuss with him," Dick asked in a serious tone and Alfred sighed. He figured this had to do with the hero business…he hated the nightly activities his two charges took up.

"He's in his study. I'll call you all down when dinner's ready," Alfred told them as they walked into the manor. He watched as Dick dragged Wally down the hallway to the study muttering something in Romanian. Something things, the butler mused, would never change.

Wally figured he wasn't going to survive the night. If it wasn't Bruce that kills him it will be some other member of the bat-family. They were all crazy, including his lovely wife.

They slowed down when they reached the door to study and Wally thought he was going to throw up. "Do I have to go in there with you? Do you want to be a widow at such a young age?" he asked and Dick slapped him upside the head.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine," she hissed in reply. She was getting rather tired of the speedster's worrying.

Dick knocked on the door once and there was a muffled reply of 'come in' from the other side. The two young adults entered the room and saw Bruce Wayne seated at his desk with an open laptop and a surprised expression on his face. Dick assumed he forgot they were coming after he got absorbed into his work, again.

"Is there something you need?" He asked his ward and her husband. He knew that they wouldn't be bothering him unless it was something important.

"Well…Nightwing might need to take some time off from field work and I figured I'd have to run that by you, since you are Batman" Dick said a little bit nervous. She wanted to see what conclusion her mentor was going to jump to.

"You don't seem hurt…is something wrong with the twins?" Bruce questioned worried. The twins were his grandkids and he was going into overprotective mode, much like Wally did the following morning. Maybe the two had more in common than they thought.

"You and Wally jumped to the same conclusion. No, there is nothing wrong with the twins. It's just that I don't think I should be fighting crime while I'm pregnant," she replied offhandedly.

If Bruce was drinking coffee he figured he'd have spit it out after her last statement. Even though he didn't physically show surprise on his face, his eye showed all the shock Dick wanted to see. "Yes, you will need to take time off from field duty," he said sending a glare towards Wally that said 'I know what you did to my ward and even though you're married I'm going to hurt you.'

"You're going to be a grandfather you know," Dick told him and Bruce just shook his head fondly at his ward.

"Speaking of grandchildren, where are the twins?" he asked the couple. Bruce knew they don't leave the twins by themselves for long.

"With Damian," Dick answered.

"Was that a wise idea?" Bruce replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No more than letting a nine year old fight crime in Gotham. At least here Alfred is watching them," Dick said with a smirk.

A loud crash could be heard throughout the house, followed by Damian cursing, Alfred yelling at him for his foul language, and then the twins' laughter. "Dinner's ready," Alfred's voice rang through the house calling everyone to the dining room.

The three adults looked at each other before quickly making their way to the table. When they got there they saw Damian glaring at John who was smiling mischievously, while Mary looked nervously between the two of them, obviously sensing a fight.

_"Ce-ai făcut?" (What did you do?) _Dick asked as she took her seat watching her son carefully, waiting for his excuse to come out.

"He threw Mary at me!" Damian accused, cheeks flushed a bright pink. Damian was only eight and didn't find girls attractive yet, but it seems like they've started embarrassing him.

"Aw, does Damian have a crush?" Wally teased right before Damian threw his knife at him. Dick quickly caught the oncoming object inches from her husband's face.

"What have I told you about throwing knives at the table, Damian?" Bruce questioned his son with a raised eyebrow.

Damian looked down and mumbled an apology to the speedster and then began eating his food so he wouldn't have to talk to them. This brought a smile to Dick's face, she loved it when her family was at its most awkward, it made everything more entertaining.

"Rachel, don't you have something to tell Alfred?" Bruce questioned putting Dick on the spot. If she could she would jump across the table and attack him, but that might just be the mood swings.

"I won't be doing any extra work at night for a while," she replied and Alfred's face lit up, but then darkened wanting to know the reason for her heroic absence. The butler thought it out for a few moments, she said she would be out for a while, which in bat-speak that meant over a year… He then thought about dinner and how she hadn't touch some of her favorite dishes and almost looked like she would throw up at some points. Then it hit Alfred, he knew exactly what was going on. The smile reappeared on his face.

"Congratulations, I'm glad that one of my charges is finally settling down. I wish you the best of luck," Alfred told her as he walked over to the table and hugged her.

Later that night, Wally was watching Dick sleeping peacefully as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. He was beyond elated that they were going to have a kid of their own, but if he was being honest with himself he'd say he was a little bit scared. Dick had always been fantastic with children of all ages, but he hadn't really dealt with infants.

He watched the even rise and fall of his spouse's breathing and started to calm down. Wally played with Dick's long black locks of hair trying to picture their future together with their children.

"Wally, what are you going up? It's three in the morning," Dick mumbled sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Just thinking," Wally replied with a smile on his face.

"Dangerous territory for you, Walls. What's bothering you?" the acrobat asked trying to hold back a yawn. Dick hated it when Wally's mind was running on overdrive it kept the speedster up to ridiculous hours of the night.

"Just thinking about the baby and how we'll raise it," he replied trying to get Dick to lie back down. He figured she needed the rest now, more than ever.

Dick forced herself out of Wally's hold and grabbed his hands, looking him straight in the eyes, "Wally, you're going to be a fantastic father. You've helped raise John and Mary. You shouldn't be worried about this and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"How do you always know what to say?" Wally asked kissing her forehead lightly, his eyes finally feeling heavy.

"I wasn't called prodigy for nothing. Go to sleep, Wally," Dick said falling asleep immediately. The speedster wrapped his arms around his wife and went to sleep without another worry.

**So, this is the end...is it not? Well, I'm not sure. Some people have been asking for a sequel and I really don't think that I have enough loose ends for a sequel. So, to compromise, how about I keep this story in progress and add little one-shots about Dick and Wally's future together? I think it's a good idea. **

**If you think so as well, just leave a review, if there is going to be a next chapter it's either going to be about Wally and Dick raising a baby or a time jump to their child's first date. **

**Oh, and thank you so much for for all the reviews from the last chapter! So, please REVIEW some more! **

**Right, I have some bad news. If there is a chapter coming out, I might not be able to update next week, I have exams and studying is going to take up all my writing time. So, if I don't update, never fear. I'll be back, just review and PM me enough to know you want another chapter and it'll be up as fast as I can manage.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own young justice or their would be birdflash...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, all! I missed you so much last week, but exams are over and I have uploaded! I'll start doing more random one-shots after the next chapter. XD**

Six months had passed rather quickly in the West house hold. The twins were as rambunctious as ever and were extremely excited that they were going to have a little sibling maybe not by blood, but that was how their mother had lived, with a bunch of adopted brothers. Dick had been spending most of her time at home since Bruce and Wally weren't letting her do anything, successfully driving the overactive mother crazy. Wally had been close to a meltdown for two weeks over the fact he was going to be a father soon. Bruce and Alfred had helped them make a nursery for them, though they didn't know the gender of the baby because Dick and Wally wanted to be surprised. The room was a lovely shade of yellow.

At the present moment Dick, Wally and Bruce were standing outside watching the twins and Damian play tag. The two boys were trying to escape Mary who kept cartwheeling and flipping around them, just making them tired.

"Mary, don't toy with your prey," Dick yelled from the patio right as her daughter tackled Damian to the ground. Wally and Bruce rolled their eyes at the acrobat's instructions considering she toyed with every villain she ever faced.

"Tag, you're it!" She said running away from the steaming Damian. He hated losing and chased after her at full speed, right before he grabbed her, she grabbed onto a tree branch and flipped out of the way.

It wasn't until an hour later that Wally heard his name being called, he had gone into the house to grab something to eat, he was a speedster after all. He ran as fast as he could to the patio where he saw Bruce out cold on the ground and the kids watching nervously.

"What's going on?" He asked frazzled holding an apple in his hands looking at the scene before him.

"Wally, my water broke and my ever supportive father passed out on me. We need to get to the hospital," Dick told him slowly, obviously hoping that he wouldn't pass out as well.

"Okay, I'll go and get Alfred. Damian, wake you're father up. Mary, help your mother to the car. John, make sure Damian doesn't kill your grandfather," Wally ordered running through the house trying to find the bat-butler. The speedster figured that if this wasn't an important moment he would have laughed at Bruce for fainting.

When he found Alfred he was dusting the grandfather clock in Bruce's study. The speedster quickly informed the butler on the situation and in turn the butler told Wally he'd watch the twins while he and Dick were at the hospital.

After a long grueling twenty hour of labors, Wally could honestly say three things, one he learned more Romanian swear words in less than a day than he did in six years of lessons, two his hand was broken in four places and was healing quickly and three he had a beautiful, new born baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked as she handed Dick their baby in a little pink blanket. The baby had raven black hair thinly covering the top of her head, she was the spitting image of her mother, until she opened her eyes and revealed sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Amelia Ann West," Dick replied tiredly, running her pointer finger gently over Amelia's face.

_"Du-te la culcare. O voi tine," (Go to sleep. I'll hold her,)_ Wally said taking Amelia from her exhausted mother. The baby gazed curiously at her father before dozing off in his arms. The little girl hadn't been around for more than an hour and she already had Wally wrapped around her little finger.

An hour later Bruce, Alfred and Damian arrived with the twins to see their new sister. Alfred was gushing over Amelia, while Bruce was talking quietly with Dick who had woken up a few minutes prior to their arrival.

_"Tati, ce este numele ei?" (Daddy, what is her name?)_ John asked looking at the baby.

"Amelia," Wally answered his son quietly as he rocked the Amelia back and forth soothingly.

"May I?" Alfred asked holding out his arms. Wally knew better than to say no, Alfred had been the most excited about this baby, besides Dick and himself. The bat-butler had never had the chance to raise a baby since Bruce.

The speedster gently put Amelia in Alfred's arms and watched the butler with a smile. Alfred then sat down in a nearby chair so the twins and Damian could get a better look at the new baby.

Wally made his way over to Dick and Bruce, deciding to give Alfred and the kids a moment.

The speedster only caught the tail end of their conversation, _"Sunt atât de mândru de tine. E frumoasă." (I'm so proud of you. She's beautiful)_ Bruce told her kissing his ward's forehead.

_"Știu, vă mulțumesc," (I know, thank you)_ Dick replied with a wink, earning a chuckle from Bruce who ruffled her hair.

"Mind if I cut in?" Wally asked moving next to his wife. Bruce nodded and walked over to where the twins, Damian and Alfred were.

"What's up, Wally?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow. The speedster sat down on the hospital bed next to her. She knew Wally normally didn't come up to Bruce and ask him to cut in on a conversation.

"I wanted a moment of peace with you before the chaos starts. _Te iubesc (I love you),"_ Wally replied wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

Dick and Wally quietly watched the twins, Damian, Bruce and Alfred coo over the infant who had now been handed to Bruce, who looked beyond lost on what to do, making the acrobat chuckle. "What were you talking about with Bruce?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"He wanted to know who the god parents were going to be for Amelia. I told him that Roy and Artemis were going to be the godparents. I think he was pleased with the choices we made," Dick replied closing her eyes listening to Wally's breathing.

Suddenly, the quiet baby started crying. Wally nearly laughed at the faces Bruce was making trying to figure out what to do. The speedster decided to detangle himself from Dick and ran over to his wife's father figure. "I'll take her, I think she wants her mommy," he told the billionaire. Bruce handed the little bundle of pink blankets over to her father.

Wally walked back to Dick, who already had her arms out for her child, and gave her Amelia who quieted down considerably once she was handed to her mother. "I think it's time we leave, young Mistress Amelia will want to be fed soon," Alfred said ushering the bat-clan out of the room, leaving the couple alone with their child once again.

"Speaking of food…I haven't eaten in a few hours. Would you mind if I left to grab something from a vending machine outside?" Wally asked with a look that could rival a kicked puppy.

"Sure, I'll be here when you get back," Dick replied with a smile. Wally kissed Dick on the lips quickly and lightly kissed Amelia on the head. He then zipped out of the room to get his snack.

**I thought this was a cute chapter. The next chapter will be about a few years in the future about what the West family is like while the kids are teens. Then, I'm writing a Valentine's day special for all you readers! Though the Valentine's day special will start the time skips into the relationship of Wally and Dick.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I know I say this all the time, but your reviews mean a lot to me! So, please keep reviewing!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is a cute family moment and how I was going to originally end it. XD See you at the bottom.**

16 years later:

Dick sat at the dining room table of the West household reading her emails. This was one of her few hours of silence a week. The kids were at school, the twins were coming home in a few hours from college and Wally was working. She loved her family very much, but sometimes she just needed to take some time for herself. She was currently reading an email from Bruce about work, they were developing new software for the Pentagon and the team her adopted father hired wasn't getting the job done, so he brought her onto the team to try and get everything back on track. So far it had been working, but Dick suggested that Bruce fire everyone on the project, they had no idea what they were doing.

Dick was an amazing hacker, only ever beaten by Tim and her youngest son Zander, who was fourteen. She relished in the silence of the house as she programmed only to have the front door slammed open an hour and a half later. _"Lasă-mă în pace, John!" (Leave me alone, John!)_ Mary shouted as she stormed through the house.

_"Ți-am spus să nu te apropii de el!"(I told you to stay away from him!)_ John yelled in response.

_"Nu este permis să spun cine pot vorbi!" (You aren't allowed to say who I can talk to!)_ Mary said in reply.

Dick figured it was too good to last and got up to address her children. "What's all the yelling about?" she asked, speaking in English. As much as she loved speaking in her mother tongue, speaking in English usually calmed the twins' anger down. Mary had her fist a few inches from John's face when she came into view.

"John is being insufferable!" Mary replied, nearly growling at her brother. She lowered her fist and John looked relatively relieved.

"I caught her and Damian kissing each other! I trusted him! He's like my brother!" John growled, thinking of all the ways he could hurt Damian, which weren't many because Damian was raised by assassins and then by Batman.

"You do realize that your sister is twenty two and is allowed to date who ever she wants. Wouldn't you rather your sister dating someone you trust like Damian? Or would you like her to date a guy you've never met?" Dick asked her son and he looked like he was starting to calm down, until his sister grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down to so she could look him in the eyes.

"If you ever interfere with my relationship with Damian again, I'll let him attack you, my twin or not," she threatened before stalking off to her room. A few seconds later the distinct sound of a door slamming could be heard.

"Did you have to get your sister angry? We were going to celebrate her first place win at her gymnastics championship…" Dick reprimanded her son, despite being twenty two, the twins still came home often and acted like five year old children. Sadly, the twins fight more often than they used to. It seemed that Mary didn't want her older brother in her life anymore and was moving on to spending time with her boyfriend. Dick had figured that there was some kind of relationship between Mary and Damian for years, but they had wanted to keep it hidden. The acrobat had only told her daughter to be careful and that she should tell her father soon, that conversation happened two years ago and she still hadn't told Wally.

"I just don't want her to grow up, I guess. She's my twin, it's weird to see her becoming so independent. It feels like only yesterday when someone was mean to her she'd come to me," John said running his hand through his short sandy blonde hair.

Dick gave John a sad smile. She knew exactly how that felt, she did watch both of the twins graduate high school and get into college. Pretty soon Amy was going to graduate high school and go off to college as well. Dick mentally groaned, she didn't even want to think about the hell that was going to be raised when Amy gets a boyfriend.

"Go to your room and stay away from your sister, I'll talk to her," she told her son, ruffling his hair before walking about into the kitchen and grabbing a plate of cookies that she was planning on saving for later. They were Mary's favorite, sugar cookies.

Dick made her way up the stairs and knocked on her daughter's door. "Go away, John. I don't want to talk to you," Mary said through the door.

"It's not John. Open the door, I brought cookies with me," Dick replied. She could hear the shuffling of feet from the other side of door before it opened to reveal a very puffy eyed young adult.

"Are those sugar cookies?" Mary asked hopefully. Dick nodded and Mary pulled her into the room ready to eat. The two ate in silence for a few minutes before one of them got the nerve to talk.

"So, you and Damian are going public?" Dick started the conversation casually as she watched Mary nearly spit out her cookie.

"We were going to tell the family tonight about it, but John found us kissing after the championship. I know that I overreacted to the way John behaved, he was just looking after me. I just hate it when he treats me like I'm a little girl. I'm the same age as him and Damian makes me happy. I really care about him and I was worried that John had ruined my relationship with him," Mary admitted trying to hold back tears.

"Well, I doubt that Damian really cared about John's reaction to your relationship. It's obvious to me that he cares about you as well. If you ever need to talk, you can tell me what's wrong. I am the person who raised you after all. Now, rest up Amy and Zander are going to come from school soon and I don't think you want them to see you crying," Dick said kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving the room with a sigh. Boy problems were always complicated…Wally wasn't going to be happy about this.

Twenty minutes later Dick hears the door open and laughter filters through the room. This brings a smile to the acrobat's face, she loved it when you her kids came home happy. She left the kitchen, this time she was making dinner, and went to address her kids. When she got to the entrance she saw her son Zander run past her towards his room saying, _"Alo." (Hello)_ as he passed. She turned towards the door to find the source of the laughter to and saw her daughter talking with her best friend Brandon Gordon, who was seventeen, and the spitting image of his mother.

"Amy, I thought you'd like to know that the twins arrived earlier today," Dick told her daughter, trying to distract her. Amy's head immediately looked down the hallway to see the twin's coats hung up. She turned around to her friend whispered something in his ear, making him blush, pushing him out the door and shutting it in his face. I heard a muffled "Bye, Amy!" from behind the door

The house erupted with noise when the two young kids attacked the twins with loud greetings and hugs. For the rest of the afternoon the kids were playing like old time, waiting for their father to come home and Wally arrived home at six that night and was tackled over by his crazy teenage kids. Dick watched on with a smile, after all these years she had managed to raise a family with the love of her life, of course there had been bumps in the road, but they pulled through and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Hey, gotta love weekly updates, right? So, I hope you liked the family moment. The next chapter will start out dark, but it gets happy at the end, since it is a Valentine's day special. I plan on updating on Valentine's Day, so look for it!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Wow, 113! That's just...wow. Please continue your support! It puts a smile on my face and inspires me to keep writing.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Valentine's Day! I have some news at the bottom, so I'll see you there!**

There was so much blood…the thick red liquid was everywhere, splattered on the walls from the gun shot. The fallen, motionless, body of his mentor was imprinted in his mind as well as the wicked grin of triumph from the gunman. He took out the gunman with a swift punch to the gut, but he had to try and stop his uncle from bleeding out, even with his Uncle's accelerated healing, the blood just kept pouring out. When his Uncle was taken to the Watch Tower and was stabilized, all Wally could think was it was his fault. If he hadn't been so cocky, if he had been watching the gunmen more carefully, his Uncle might not have almost died.

Wally had closed himself off from the rest of world in the past week since the incident and he could tell that the team was beginning to worry about him, especially Dick. They had been going out for about a year, until two days ago, when Wally said he needed a break. The speedster ran after that, he didn't want to see her heart broken face. Wally didn't want another person to get hurt because of him.

So here he was sitting on a park bench, at the same park he took Dick a year before for the first date, feeling sorry for himself.

He was taken out of his musings when he heard quiet steps from behind him. Wally was surprised when he saw Dick standing behind him, in dark black skinny jeans and a red hoody. She was in her Red X civilian clothes and had just come from the mountain. "Iris called and said she couldn't find you. After the accident with your Uncle I couldn't tell her no, even if you were a jerk towards me," she explained, not really telling him how she found him.

"You didn't have to come looking for me. I don't deserve it," he replied quietly, not looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean you don't deserve it? You have the team worried sick over you! Your Aunt is beside herself with concern over you! I'm worried about you and you pushed me away and you have the audacity to say you don't deserve our care? What has gotten into you, Wally?" Dick shouted grabbing Wally by his shirt collar and dragging him towards her. She was beyond livid with him, first he stops talking to her, then he breaks up with her when she tries talking to him, and then he says he doesn't deserve their concern?

"It's my fault he got hurt," he whispered and Dick let him go, realizing what was finally bothering him.

"Walls, your Uncle is fine. There's no need to blame yourself, accidents happen. Take it from the girl who fights in Gotham," she told him tilting his chin up so he'd look her in the eyes.

"If I had been paying more attention he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. I should have been the one to get shot. How do you deal with that kind of stuff in Gotham?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"Batman and I have saved each other multiple times in our careers. Each time we feel bad about it. We don't look each other in the eyes for a few days and we move on. Being distracted can get you killed. Your Uncle doesn't blame you for what happened, so you shouldn't either," she replied kissing the tip of his nose, momentarily forgetting that they had broken up.

The speedster froze under her touch, until a loud growl came from his stomach. Wally seemed to realize that for the first time in days that he was hungry. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and that was six hours ago. "I know that we're on break, but would you mind accompanying me to a café about a block from here?" he questioned boldly, hoping with all his might that she wouldn't reject him.

"Sure, I'd love to," she answered holding her hand out for him to take as they walked to the café, where Wally ordered two of everything, on Dick's tab of course. When the food came everything was in the shape of hearts or was either red or pink. At first Wally couldn't figure out why, but then it hit him, it was Valentine's Day.

"Dick, I'm sorry that you had put up with me on Valentine's Day…" the speedster apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way. I needed to talk to you anyway. I wasn't about to let you have the last word on our whelming break up. How about we get back together since you've stopped feeling sorry for yourself," Dick proposed pulling Wally's seat closer to her.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Wally said closing the distance between them and kissing her on the lips.

It was a chaste kiss because Dick pulled away showing that Wally wasn't in the clear yet, but it was a real kiss all the same, making Wally feel something besides shame and regret, it was caring and compassion. Dick seemed to be the only person who could get him out of his darker moods, it was because of her that he lived through his bad days.

Wally scarfed down his food quickly, thinking of a way to make it up to Dick…he did break up with her right before Valentine's Day, but Dick beat him to it, "Do you want to come over to my place to play some videogames?"

The speedster smiled, this would be the way Dick would want to spend their Valentine's Day, snuggled up on the couch playing videogames. "Sure," he replied getting up as Dick paid the bill.

About six hours later the two of them were at Wayne Manor curled up together on the couch with an empty plate that once had a mound of cookies on it, and two empty milk glasses. Dick was sound asleep, using Wally's chest as a pillow. Wally on the other hand was wide awake running his hands through Dick's hair. He hadn't realized what closing himself off from the world did to others. The speedster had found out while they were playing videogames that she hadn't slept more than two hours in the past week because she had been worried sick about him. He wasn't going to make this mistake again, he wasn't going push Dick away, she meant too much to him. The speedster decided that he would talk to Barry and get his act together. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad Valentine's Day after all. Wally shifted slightly, since his arm was falling asleep and the petite acrobat in his arms stirred.

_"Te iubesc, Wally," (I love you, Wally,)_ Dick mumbled curling up closer to the speedster, if that were even possible and fell back to sleep.

_"Eu te iubesc prea, Dick. Multumit Ziua Îndrăgostiților,"_ _(I love you too, Dick. Happy Valentine's Day)_ Wally replied kissing her forehead and falling into a blissful sleep, not even caring that Bruce was due home any moment from work and would kill him for being in such a compromising position with his ward.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I think this is going to be the last one, since no one really reviewed on the last one. If you want me to continue, say something, because if not, next week I'm just going to mark this as complete and be done with it. I mean, I love writing this fic, but it's more for your enjoyment than mine and I don't want to give you guys chapters you don't like. **

**BUT, thank you to those who did review last chapter it means a lot. So, please review if you want me to continue this. ON TOP OF THAT, you get some say in the next chapter if you do!**

**If I do continue the next chapter is either going to be about A Red X mission or a fight between Wally and Dick (so if you'd like to have some input on the next chapter, leave that in your review as well)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice...**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, hi there. I'm going to clear something up, right now Wally and Dick have been dating for about a year or so, so that means that Wally is 18 and Dick is 16. I hope that cleared things up for you! =D I'll see you at the bottom!**

Wally had been known to loath missions that put his girlfriend in danger and this mission was no different than any other. At the moment the team had been told that they were going to infiltrate a major Romanian crime syndicate and figure out what is in the new drugs their making, using Red X and two other members of the team as body guards, while the rest of the team watched from a distance. Red X was still thought to be a major up and coming villainess, working for the highest price, no matter what side of the law it was on.

And this was where Wally currently was, he was stuck listening to the plan Batman had come up with concerning him and the team. "Wally and Roy, who volunteered for this, will be the guards. Red X will be answering and asking questions, since you will be traveling to Romania for this and Red X is the only person on the team that speaks fluent Romanian. You should leave in an hour. You're dismissed," he said with his cape billowing out behind him as he left the room.

The team separated, going off into different room. Wally followed Dick into hers, much to Dick's displeasure. She knew that Batman had this cave wired after he found out that she was dating the speedster. When she turned around and saw the look on Wally's face, it showed that romance was the last thing on his mind.

"What's wrong Wally?" she asked worriedly as she made her way over to her boyfriend extremely concerned. The speedster leaned on the wall and let out a breath before replying.

"This mission is dangerous. I hate it when you're used as a spy in the criminal world," he replied grabbing her small hands and holding them in his.

"Wally, both you and Roy are going to be there. I'll be fine, on top of that, you understand more Romanian words and should be able to tell when things are beginning to go downhill in the negotiations. Now, come on and cheer up," Dick said kissing Wally on the cheek before he pulled her closer by snaking his arms around her waist. The acrobat responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth. Wally responded eagerly and brought her closer, kissing her more roughly than normal. The speedster led Dick back to the bed and pinned her underneath him.

Dick knew this was no time for kissing, but she knew Wally needed this. This was his last time to really be with her before she puts on the mask and becomes Red X and put herself in danger. The two of them continued kissing vigorously until the door opened.

"Oh, come on! Why is it always me!" Jason shouted as he covered his masked face.

Wally disentangled himself from Dick as they both turned to face the new Robin with annoyed looks. He was always interrupting them, even if they were just cuddling together on the couch, Jason was always there to ruin the moment.

"What is it, Robin?" Dick asked getting up and grabbing her mask from the corner of the bed.

"It's time to go. Artemis told me to come and get you, figures she knew what was going on…does she want me to be scarred for life?" he grumbled with his arms crossed angrily.

"Please, you've been scarred enough and that isn't because of me or Wally. We'll be there in a few minutes," she told him as he walked out, still muttering under his breath.

Dick turned back to Wally and gave him one last kiss before putting on her mask and leading him out of the room.

A day later Wally and Roy were standing behind a couch, that Red X was lounging on, as she talked to the leader of the Romanian Syndicate, Marku Amanar. Right now were the moments when Wally hated Red X's uniform. It left nothing to the imagination and Red X was an attractive young woman. Marku was looking her over like a piece of meat and it was making the speedster's skin crawl.

Luckily, they had placed listening devices on themselves, so Jason was able to translate what Red X and Marku were saying.

At the moment it was small talk that Wally understood offhandedly from his Romanian lessons with Dick. It was about ten minutes later when Wally started to get lost in the conversation. _"Nu mă așteptam să aducă gărzile cu tine," (I didn't expect you to bring guards with you,_) Marku said sizing up the two red heads in front of him. He wasn't stupid and had heard the rumors that Red X beat Sportsmaster and Slade in the same day after they double crossed her. Both of them were now in the highest security prisons, guarded by Justice League members. No one in the criminal underground wanted to cross the villainess now, instead they wanted to get her on their side.

Though, none of them knew that she is really working for the Justice League, but that's her little secret and she wasn't going to let the baddies find out_. "Îmi place să păstreze oamenii de pe degetele de la picioare lor," (I like to keep people on their toes)_ she replied waving her hand dismissively.

_"Acum, la afaceri. Am informații pe care doriți. Ai ceea ce vreau?" (Now, down to business. I have the information you want. Do you have what I want?) _Marku asked watching the young girl in front of him carefully.

Red X snapped her fingers and Roy handed her a manila folder that held 'secret files' on the League. It was really a bunch of computer codes that translated to words in Pig-Latin.

Marku waved his hand up in the air and guns being loaded could be heard as twenty gunmen ran into the room. Roy pulled out his bow and Wally got into a fighting stance_. "Credeți că într-adevăr am fost de gând să vă dau formula de droguri?" (Did you really think that I would give you the drug formula?)_ Marku said hostilely, pulling out his own gun.

Red X pulled out two smoke pellets and threw them to the ground. The room was covered in smoke within seconds, but Wally, Red X and Roy all knew this would be temporary. Red X ran through the smoke at a speed Wally would be proud of and punched Marku in the face, knocking him down and dazing him. She then moved to the other men with guns and took down with expert hits to the head and neck to most of them without fail.

When the smoke cleared there were only six guards left. Roy and Wally immediately took action. Roy shot two arrows and hit two guards without fail. Wally then ran and punched three more out. Red X then threw an X at him that wrapped its extendable points around his body, knocking the last guard onto the floor.

There were two loud bangs and Red X went down in a crumpled heap. Behind her was Marku with a smoking gun in his hand and a smirk on his face. Wally saw red and punched Marku hard enough to push him into the wall behind him.

He then ran over to Red X to see how bad the bleeding was, while Roy tied up the Syndicate Leader. When he went to check the injuries she was already getting up. There were only two dents in her uniform, showing that she had been wearing a bullet proof vest.

"Let me talk to Marku, boys. I'm going to find out exactly what's in the new drug," she told them angrily.

She picked the man up and untied him. Red X then whispered something in his ear and he spit on her face. She then grabbed him by his arm and began to twist it. The boy watched in horror as a pop and a snap could be heard and she dislocated Marku's shoulder and broke his arm.

He yelped in pain and swore badly in Romanian. Red X whispered in his ear again and he pulled something out of his coat jacket with his good hand and put it in her outstretched palm. She looked at it and nodded. She got up off the ground and then kicked Marku in the head, knocking him out.

By the time they got back to the cave Red X was sound asleep on Wally's shoulder. When they landed he picked up his girlfriend carefully, since her back was bruised from the shots to the bulletproof vest, and took her to her room, handing the chemical to Batman as he passed him. Wally told Roy to give the mission report to Batman while he put Red X to bed.

The speedster placed Red X on the bed and took off her mask, revealing an exhausted acrobat. Wally was about to leave, but a delicate hand grabbed his arm. "Stay," she mumbled half asleep. He smiled and laid down next to her. He'd help Roy explain how Dick got shot twice to Batman later. He couldn't deny his little bird anything right now.

Missions with his girlfriend usually stressed him out to a point where it was unhealthy, but after it was all over he loved just laying with her. On top of that he wasn't getting the Bat-glare for letting his little girl get shot, even though she wasn't seriously injured. Poor Roy…

**This may or may not be the last time you hear from Marku. I actually looked up Romanian names for his character...So, I hope you enjoyed what you read here. The next chapter should be somewhat of a bump in Wally and Dick's relationship, which means there is going to be a fight.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I honestly didn't think that anyone was going to review, but you all surprised me, and for the better! Please continue your support. It's going to be an interesting chapter to write and I think you're all going to like the twist I'm going to put in.**

**Please REVIEW! It really helps me write!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice! =(**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry that this is coming out so late! I have my excuses at the bottom, for now, enjoy the chapter!**

Wally had never seen Dick this angry. Usually he knows exactly what he did to make her upset, but this time he was completely lost. She seemed to be in the worst mood recently and he was the cause of the anger. That is why he was on his way to the Batcave, he needed to talk to her about the problem they were having. He was finally learning that communication does help relationships in the long run.

The speedster walked into the Batcave at a leisurely pace after the zeta-tube called his name. He wished it didn't do that, now the bats know he's here. He just hoped that Batman hasn't realized that he'd upset Dick, otherwise Wally might not be around long enough to talk this out.

He looked around the cave slowly, checking to see which suits were in use. All of them were put away nicely, except the Red X costume, which meant that Bruce was somewhere else.

Suddenly, Wally felt something on his shoulder…he nearly wet himself as he jumped in surprise. He spun around at super speed to come face to face with a tired looking Dick Grayson still wearing her Red X costume, though the mask was off.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" she hissed trying her best not to over react to the fact Wally was in the Batcave, he was the last person she wanted to see.

"I'm here to talk to you. You've been angry at me all week and I want to know why! I'm the other half of this relationship! I have a right to know why you're being unreasonable!" the speedster retorted.

"You want to know why I've been mad at you? Well, M'gann told me all about your secret relationship with a girl at your school, does the name Emma ring a bell?" she shouted back, her fists balling up at her side.

Wally jumped back, almost as if he'd been punched. How did M'gann hear about Emma? "Emma? What about her? We're chemistry partners…" he replied confused.

"M'gann told me that you have Emma have been having a secret relationship since you were partnered up! If you wanted to break up you should have told me! You didn't have to cheat on me behind my back!" Dick shouted trying to hold back tears. She had looked up files on Wally's lab partner and she was beautiful. Emma was a blonde haired, blue eyed, all American girl. Dick knew she couldn't compete with that. She was straight from Europe, a circus freak on top of that.

"I don't know where M'gann got that from, but I haven't been cheating on you. Emma can't balance basic chemistry equations. I was asked to tutor her as well as be her lab partner for the year. I would never cheat on you," Wally told her noticing the look of doubt on Dick's face. He just couldn't understand why Dick was being so difficult with this. Why didn't she believe him?

"M'gann saw you two in a coffee shop together last week. I thought that you had finally found the right girl, not some circus freak like me," the acrobat answered taking a step away from her boyfriend.

That was when Wally realized what had been going on this past week. Obviously the bullying in school started up again and all her insecurities had come back with a vengeance. With her confidence at an all-time low, when M'gann told her about his chemistry partner she immediately believed what she said. For being the protégé of the world's greatest detective she can be so gullible sometimes.

The speedster sighed, pulling his girlfriend into a tight hug. "You need to stop listening to what other people say about you. Honestly, you're not a circus freak. You just happen to be an acrobat that was in the circus years ago and thanks to that you can do a lot of amazing tricks that most people wouldn't be able to accomplish in their lifetime," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry about acting like an idiot all week. I should have come to you and asked you about your lab partner first thing. Jumping to conclusions is against my training," she told him rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I think I can forgive you, under a few conditions of course," Wally said with a mischievous smirk. Dick caught on immediately, she knew that look on his face.

"And what would some of these conditions be?" she asked, feigning innocence as she looked the speedster right in the eyes.

"One, you get out of your suit and into some civilian clothes. Two, we go out on a date. And three, you're paying for my meal. Oh, and I demand cuddle time! I've been feeling neglected recently!" he replied with a triumphant smile.

Dick laughed for the first time that week. She nodded her head and ran to get changed. Within five minutes she was back in the cave completely in civilian clothes, though Wally knew her utility belt was somewhere on her person. He asked her where she hid it once and her only reply was: "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She was wearing black skinny jeans with her signature green hoody over her shirt.

So, Wally hadn't asked her about it since. Bats will be bats and they have their weird secrets.

"Ready to go?" she asked holding out her hand from him to take. Wally smiled, he loved moments like this when they could act like a normal couple. Well, as normal as a couple of teens in the Batcave could get.

Wally ended up getting his much needed cuddle time when they were back at his Aunt and Uncle's house in Central City. After he had spent over a hundred dollars on food, which Dick paid for, did they head back to his house to watch a movie. Of course, that didn't work out and instead they ended up baking cookies in the kitchen…to say the kitchen looked like a mess would be an understatement, but the two of them, despite being covered in flower, enjoyed themselves. That was what led them to sit on the counter together with Dick in Wally's lap.

"Shouldn't we clean up the kitchen before you Aunt gets home? She won't let me come back here knowing we made a mess and didn't clean up," she said brushing a piece of cookie dough out of her hair.

"I guess you're right. I hate it when you're right," Wally muttered putting Dick down before running around the kitchen to clean at super speed.

"Watch your step!" she told him watching on in amusement.

The speedster knew he had to cherish the moments that his girlfriend was wrong because they come few and far in between…I mean she admitted she was wrong about Emma right? Maybe that means he was on the fast track to being right more often!

Right as the thoughts passed through his head, he slipped and fell on the floor, sliding on a smashed egg on the ground.

"I told you to watch your step." Then again, maybe not.

**Poor Wally, he just can't catch a break. Anyways, sorry for this not coming out last Thursday like I said it would. I was having eye trouble and then I got my new glasses, but then I had to adjust to the new prescription for my glasses. Boy did that make me dizzy. I think the next chapter will be about Wally's proposal. Someone asked me for it and I think it will be fun to write.**

**Speaking of asking for things...THANKS FOR REVIEWING! =D I kept looking back at the reviews while my head wasn't spinning and was like, 'I need to write!'**

**So, continue to review! I love reading the reviews!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all! This is the long awaited chapter! Wally's proposal to Dick! It's so cute! Enjoy!**

It had been exactly six years since Wally and Dick had started dating. There had been some bumps in the roads, a few breaks every now and then, but they never saw anyone else and always got back together. They knew each other inside and out and had seen each other in their darkest moments of fear and doubt. Wally had been with Dick every time the anniversary of her parents' death came around. Dick had been with Wally after his father beat him within an inch of his life for coming home to visit his mother. That was why Wally was taking Dick out for a rather romantic evening, including dinner, which he was paying for, and then a walk in the very park they got together at.

Every part of their relationship began in that park and he was going to make another milestone in their relationship. Wally was going to propose to Dick tonight and he hoped with every fiber of his being that she would say yes.

At the current moment the speedster was standing in front of Dick's apartment door gathering the courage to knock. There was a small velvet box in his pocket that seemed to take the young hero's courage right out of him. There was also the long list of threats from Bruce looming over his head if he were to ever lay a hand on his ward. Why did he ask for his blessing again?

Wally clenched his fists and raised his hand to the door and knocked lightly. That was loud enough for the person on the other side to hear and open it. As his girlfriend walked out the door Wally's jaw hit the floor. Dick was wearing a black strapless dress that ran an inch above her knees with two inch heels that wrapped around her ankles. It accented her curves and long legs perfectly.

"How much were you paid to wear that?" the speedster questioned with a raised eyebrow. He knew Dick hated wearing girly clothing and this was definitely girly clothing.

"Sorry, I just got back from work. Bruce had enough of me coming into work in pants suits, so he told me that since I'm a girl I should start dressing like one. I swear he just wanted an excuse to fire people for looking at me the wrong way. Remind me why I work for him again?" Dick replied with a scowl on her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did just do that to get people fired for looking at you in an inappropriate manner. He would totally be firing me right now," Wally told her as he pulled her in for a quick, yet passionate, kiss.

The acrobat pulled away from her boyfriend with a grin on her face. "If you can't control yourself I could always go and change into something less noticeable," she said with a smirk, reaching for her door handle.

"I don't think so. We're going out for dinner, you don't get to have time to change into anything else," Wally replied, snagging his arm around her waist and leading her to the zeta-beam transporter, where he'd be leading her to Central City for their date.

They went to a small family owned restaurant that Wally and Dick had been going to for years. They both enjoyed the food and the privacy that owners gave their diners. That gave the two heroes all the alone time they needed to be the quirky spazzes they truly were. At the moment Dick was eating chicken parmesan, while Wally was having one of everything else, he was also taking pieces of his girlfriend's food while she wasn't looking.

"So, why bring our date all the way out to Central City? We were already in the heart of Gotham. They generally have good restaurants there too," she asked smacking Wally's hand with her fork when he tried to take yet another piece of her dinner.

"I thought that it would be nice to come out here for a change. It's bee forever since I got you out of Gotham. Bruce has been working you like a slave for the past few months," the speedster answered as he twirled a piece of spaghetti on his fork.

"He only has my best interests at heart. He thinks the more he works me the easier the big wigs in the company will see that I'm ready to take over responsibility, but it isn't really working. Most of the people there think Bruce is favoring his charity case of a ward, again. I'm so close to setting a virus on their computers so they'd be able to see I'm capable in the technology department," the acrobat replied stabbing a piece of chicken violently and then putting it in her mouth.

"You really should, that would teach them who the tech master really is," Wally encouraged her with a bright smile that caused Dick to snort and laugh.

"Well, if you hear that all of Wayne Enterprise has gone off the map tomorrow, you know why," she warned half kidding.

Now that she thought about it, the idea wasn't half bad. If she managed to shut down the main system and watch as the techies squirmed to find a fix for the virus, she might mange to step in and help. Sadly, that plan would most likely backfire…some suspicion would fall on her if she fixed the virus and Bruce would know that it was her. Though, it was a plan to leave on the back burners.

It took them another hour to finish their meal and head to the park where they made it to the old jungle gym. Lucky for Wally that no one was around, so the speedster could put his plan into action. "I can't believe that this thing is still standing. It's been around for years," Dick commented running her fingers on the rusting metal.

"This is a special place after all," Wally said walking up to his girlfriend with nervous anticipation in his eyes.

"Yea, it's where we got together," Dick replied looking up at the starry sky lost in memories.

"It's also where we got back together after our many fights. Though, I do plan on having another memory added to place," Wally told her getting down on one knee. The acrobat let out a soft gasp, realizing what the speedster was about to ask.

_"Rachel/Richard Grayson, vei face onoarea de nebun de a se căsători mine?"(Rachel/Richard Grayson, will you do that crazy honor of marrying me?)_ he asked pulling out the velvet box with the ring in it. It was a simple silver ring with single sapphire on it. It also had the words 'Te iubesc' engraved on the inside.

_"Sigur!" (Of course!)_ She replied throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. In the course of six years, their lives had been flipped upside-down from the incident with the Joker, but the two couldn't thank him more for all the chances that his crazy toxin had given them.

**Well, this is the last chapter because I'm out of ideas. If anyone has any suggestions for chapters I'll write it if I think it has a good story line. =) So, I'm going to mark this as completed. It's always dificult ending a story.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Even if you only reviewed once or reviewed on every chapter. I'm greatful no matter what! I'm also greatful for everyone who's read this story!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well...I was asked to write this, and because I'm an awesome author, I wrote it for you! He is the desired wedding chapter. See you at the bottom! =D**

**The Wedding**

After eight months of planning and many arguments with florists and caterers it was finally time for the wedding. At the current moment Wally was pacing near the alter trying not to look at Bruce who was shooting him death glares from across the room. When the speedster turned away Bruce slipped out of the room to check on his daughter, who he was giving away in a few minutes.

Barry had noticed that his nephew was having trouble keeping calm and went over to talk with him.

"Kid, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. You and Rachel have been planning this for months. It's not like she's going to run out on you," Barry said putting his hand on his nephew's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I know that she wouldn't run away, but I'm nervous. Were you this nervous on your wedding day?" Wally asked his uncle.

"He was horrible. He kept vibrating his molecules through the ring I was trying to put on his finger. Wally, Rachel is a lovely girl. There's nothing to worry about. She's going to come down the aisle looking beautiful any minute now and you two are going to pledge your love for each other.

On the other hand Dick was in another room away from the groom trying to make sure that Wally couldn't see her in her dress. She didn't need any bad luck today. She was beyond nervous and it took a lot to get the ex-protégé of Batman worked up. At times like these she wished her parents were still alive. Dick looked at herself in the full length mirror, her wedding dress was pure white that fell to floor. It had a lower neckline than Dick was used to, but it had long laced sleeves so she was covered up comfortably. She also had a veil covering her shoulder length hair. She remembered her mother telling her about her wedding when she was little, "Dickie, it was wonderful. There are certain things a bride needs on her wedding day: Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

The veil was her mother's, it was something that she had kept with her since her parent's had died, there was her something old. Then, she had a new silver bracelet fastened on her wrist. For something borrowed Artemis had lent her a lovely peal bracelet to put on her other wrist. The only thing she didn't have was something blue and that was ironic considering her hero costume was blue and black.

"Nervous?" she jumped in surprise at her adopted father's voice. She hadn't even noticed him come into the room.

"Bruce, you scared me," she told him holding her chest in shock. Bruce sighed. He knew that she would be nervous, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. Then again, he had yet to get married and didn't know what she was going through. The past few days he had heard her mutter something about the old saying for weddings: "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." He noticed that she didn't have something blue and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a dark sapphire blue necklace in the shape of a bird.

"I noticed that you didn't have anything blue," he commented while he put the necklace on her.

"Bruce, I can't take this. It's your mother's," Dick argued as she tried to unfasten the necklace. Her adopted father immediately smacked her hands away.

"Rachel, she would have wanted me to give this to my daughter on her wedding day," he told her holding her hands in between them. If he wasn't Batman during his down time he might have started to tear up.

Dick was shocked, Bruce never referred to her as his daughter. He usually called her his ward and if he was feeling extremely out of character he would call her his partner on the field, but to be called his daughter nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Thank you, _tati_," (daddy) she replied giving him a hug before gesturing for both of them to exit the room and head towards the aisle.

The wedding didn't last too long. During their exchange of vows Wally attempted to say everything in Romanian, but slipped up a few times causing Jason, Bruce, and Dick to smirk and give halfhearted chuckles. The acrobat loved every moment of Wally's little speech in Romanian. He was really trying and that was all she could ask for. It was obvious to her that he worked extremely hard on it and when it was her turn to give her vows kept it short and concise.

"Wally, we've known each other since we were little. We fought the impossible together and despite everything that had happened, even when our lives were flipped a hundred and eighty degrees, you stuck by me. I have loved you and only you and plan on keeping it that way till death separates us," she said with finality.

After a few more words and the exchange of rings the famous words of: "You may now kiss the bride," was given. Wally took that as an invitation to dip his wife into a passionate kiss in front of their friends and family. Dick was laughing near the end of the kiss when she heard all the wolf whistle from Jason and Bart.

There was the throwing of the bouquet, which to everyone's surprise, Artemis caught. She gave Roy a sly look and he gulped and backed away from her. He shot a glare at the new bride, knowing that she did that on purpose. Dick sent him a quick grin showing that she did in fact throw the flowers to Artemis to push his buttons.

They then moved to the reception at Wayne Manor and Wally and Dick enjoyed their first dance as a couple together. Towards the back of the room Bruce watched as his ward danced in the arms of her husband. He then felt something on his face and when he reached up he realized that there were tears falling from his eyes. The foreign objects were quickly wiped away. He just hoped that no one noticed him showing emotion.

Of course, that wasn't the case. "It seems weddings can even make Batman cry," Alfred said mostly to himself. He hadn't seen his charge cry since Tim had almost been killed three years ago, but those were tears of sadness. He doesn't think he'd ever seen his charge cry from joy before. This brought a smile to the butler's face.

Later that evening Wally had dragged Dick towards the zeta-beam transporter to lead them to their honeymoon destination. _"Te iubesc, Wally West," (I love you, Wally West,)_ she told her husband quietly.

_"Eu te iubesc prea, Rachel West," (I love you two, Rachel West,)_ Wally replied kissing his wife on the lips as he pulled her through the zeta-beam.

**So, it's been awhile since I touched this story. I don't know if I'm going to again, but you can all hope that I get some inspiration. If anything I won't be able to write anything soon. I've started a new story that you're all welcome to check out! It's a Fem/Harry Potter story and it's my newest project and it's going to be a long one, much like this one was. So, if I do get any ideas from this story I'll write them slowly and update them on a Thursday during the month. PM me if you want a more accurate date for my updates.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I was thinking about writing about a date, but I'm not sure. It's either that or a family moment where their daughter gets a date and Wally flips out. You can review and tell me which one you want!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yea, it isn't Thursday, but I wanted to get something out before the month ended and I'm busy the rest of the week. =D**

**Endgame**

All Wally could recall was pain as he ran with his Uncle and Bart to save the world. He gave Dick one last desperate glance. She had a look of horror on her face before he felt nothing. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

It seemed like an eternity before he opened his eyes again. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying in something cold and wet and staring at falling snow, that was when he remembered that he had been running with his family…as he got up he realized that no one was around, which confused him. The entire league had been there moments before.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to make the long run back to Central City. It took him nearly two hours to run all the way to his uncle's house, but he was running on empty. He just hopped that someone would explain to him why they weren't there when he woke up. Dick normally didn't just leave him places, unless he deserved it.

His feet were on autopilot when he reached Central City and within seconds he was in front of the door to his uncle's house. He knocked three times and Barry opened the door. "Bart, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the team tonight?" his uncle asked confused. Wally gave his uncle a rather curious look. He didn't think he and Bart had outfits that were even remotely similar.

"Uncle Barry, it's me, Wally," he told his uncle slowly. Barry looked over Wally once more and suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wally, we all thought you were dead," his uncle gasped. Wally sucked in a breath and pulled away from his uncle.

"What do you mean you thought I was dead and why weren't you all there when I woke up?" Wally asked frantically.

"Wally, it's been two years since we saved the world. You disappeared. We all thought that you were dead and here you are, no older than when you left," Barry explained as he brought his distraught nephew into the house. He sat him down at the kitchen table and took out some food for the two of them to eat.

"What's happened to everyone in the two years I've been gone?" Wally asked nervously between bites of cookie.

"Well, the team now operates from the watchtower, Bart took your place as Kid Flash, Kaldur is the leader of Young Justice and Rachel quit the team," Barry added the last part quickly at the end. He knew how much Rachel meant to him. She had been devastated by Wally's death. She quit the team straight away and had rarely spoken to anyone in the Justice League since. From what Barry heard she had nearly turned into her mentor, except she was living in a different city.

Wally caught the ending of his Uncle's sentence clearly and he nearly fell over. "She quit the team?"

"Walls, she was crushed by your death. Bruce hasn't even been able to talk to her. Jason is surprisingly the only person to get through to her and he won't tell anyone anything. I think your disappearance brought up unwelcomed memories and she's closed herself off from everyone…" Barry trailed off when he realized that Wally had completely stopped listening to him.

"I'm gonna-" Wally started to say, but his Uncle just patted his shoulder and motion for him to go. If anyone could save Nightwing from herself it was his nephew.

It was about a forty five minute run to Blϋdhaven where he went to the highest rooftop he could find and hoped that Dick would show up. He wasn't disappointed because he wasn't there five minutes before Nightwing came out of the shadows. "Bart what are you doing here? I've already told you that I'm not mad at you for taking Wally's place as Kid Flash, now go home," Nightwing seethed. She hated it that everyone kept checking up on her. She could handle herself.

"I'm not Bart and I'm getting a little offended that you don't recognize me, even if I have been missing for two years," Wally replied. He watched her reaction carefully and was surprised when she didn't move.

"Wally? You're supposed to be dead…how are you here?" she asked sounding lost. The closer Wally looked at her the more he realized how different she was. No longer was there any openness in her face and her joking demeanor was completely gone. She had turned into Bruce and it was his fault.

"I'm not sure. I remember seeing your face before I blacked out. I just woke up in this time, two years later. Dick, I'm so sorry. I would never leave you on purpose," he pleaded with the young woman in front of him.

Nightwing walked up to him slowly and when she got within arms-reach of him she looked like she wanted to slap him hard across the face. "You promised you would never leave me, but some things can't be controlled and I'm just glad that you're here again. How about we talk at my place after my patrol finishes," Nightwing said giving Wally a flirtatious wink that she had to have learned from Cat Woman and put her hand in his, and he felt something drop into his palm. The young woman jumped off the side of the building and grappled over to the next building. That was when Wally realized that he didn't know where Nightwing lived, until he looked in his hand and found a piece of paper in it, it had her address on it with a key.

By the time Wally had finally found the apartment there was already someone in it. Wally barely recognized Dick out of her costume. In the full light of the apartment he could see that her hair now reached the middle of her back, she had grown a few more inches and she had filled out more from when she was barely eighteen. When she turned around she still had the same beautiful blue eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago.

"I have super speed and you still managed to get here before me," Wally commented with a half-hearted smile. He was just hoping she was going to forgive him.

"Speedsters are never on time. Come here Wally, I'm not going to hurt you," Dick told him and Wally came over to her, only to be engulfed in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and Wally could feel tears through his shirt.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here and I won't be leaving you again," he replied kissing the top of her head.

Dick responded by capturing Wally's mouth with her own. It had two years' worth of passion and tension behind it. It was obvious to Wally that the acrobat in front of him was finally comfortable in her own skin after the incident with the Joker a few years prior. Wally broke the kiss first, he rested his forehead against Dick's. He noticed the smile on her face and he returned it.

The two decided to move out of the kitchen and lay on the couch together to watch a few good movies Wally had missed while he was gone. Though, if the two were completely honest, they weren't really watching much of the movies. After a few hours of this they were both nearly asleep, Wally had one arm wrapped protectively around Dick's waist.

"You know what I just realized," Dick said suddenly.

"What?" the speedster mumbled.

"I'm older than you, does that make me a cougar?" she asked innocently. Wally nearly fell off the couch at her comment. For the first time all night the acrobat cracked up and laughed like old times. Only Dick Grayson could ruin a moment that effectively.

**So, what did you think? I hope I have given you all something to enjoy! =D It's been forever since I updated, but as I've said multiple times, I'm working on a new project that is taking up all my time. On top of that, school has me bogged down. I have like seven projects due from now till the 10th of May. UGH, I don't know why they're trying killing me like this, but whatever.**

**Okay, thank you everyone so much for telling me to keep writing this, whether it was in a review or a PM. It really had me inspired to write, one night, I read a review (thank you so much A who inspired this chapter) that suggested I write something on Endgame and bam, here it is. =) I really hope I did justice to this.**

**So, if anyone has any suggestions I will try my best to write them. I have one in the works, but I don't know if I'm ever going to get it done, I totally lost my train of thought for that chapter. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
Don't own Young Justice...if I did Wally wouldn't have disappeared (how dare they take away our favorite Speedster!)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy, you're getting another chapter so soon! =) See you at the bottom!**

**What if?**

Ever since Dick had become pregnant her relationship with Wally has been strained. Between work, Wally's crime fighting, and Dick not being allowed to do anything, they had been fighting constantly. At the moment the twins were at a friend's house for a sleepover and Wally and Dick were fighting in the kitchen, again.

"I don't see why you're so upset about this!" Dick shouted at Wally with her hands on her hips. To say that she was angry with her husband was an understatement and it had nothing to do with her hormones. She was only four months along and had a slight baby bump, but she was just as tough as she was before she had become pregnant.

"You shouldn't have been helping Bruce! You should be resting right now!" Wally nearly screamed back. He couldn't believe that Bruce had actually asked Dick to help in a recent case he had in Gotham.

"Wally, I was hacking a computer system for him and watching the monitor in the Batcave. It wasn't like I went out into the field to fight! I might be pregnant, but I'm not a doll," she told him, trying to make he see some sort of reason.

"You know that stress is bad for the baby! You can't be irresponsible like this!" Wally said angrily.

"Wally, you have to stop this! You're stressing me out! You always come home and yell at me! I thought that you were happy about me having a baby! You said that it wouldn't change things between us! Did you also lie when you said you didn't care that I was a girl? Has our whole relationship been a fraud!" she screeched with tears running down her face.

"You know what, sometimes I wish you were still a guy, then maybe you wouldn't be such an emotional mess all the time!" he shouted back at her.

Dick took a step back like she had just been slapped and ran out of the kitchen. Wally sagged against the counter he was leaning on. He hated when they fought like this, but he couldn't get thought out of Dick not being a girl out of his head. That was when he felt something hit the back of his head and he went down hard on the ground.

Wally groaned as he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The last thing he remembered was getting hit in the head in the kitchen. When he looked around he found himself in a bed, that wasn't right…he then felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Nope, this definitely wasn't right, if anything he was going to be sleeping on the couch for a week after the argument they just had.

"Morning, Wally," a very familiar voice said from behind him, but it wasn't Dick's voice it was Artemis'. He nearly had a panic attack as he turned around and saw the archer lying next to him.

"Morning," he squeaked out nervously. How did he get here? Where was Dick? What was going on?

"We've been dating since we were fifteen and you still blush when you wake up next to me," Artemis laughed as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Wally sprang up out of bed and looked around the room. He was in an apartment that was completely different from the one he had been living in with Dick. It was much smaller and seemed to be filled with school books and college material. He didn't see anything remotely close to the hero life lying around the apartment.

He picked up some photo albums and looked through them. He took one from the previous year and saw that a young man in Nightwing's costume. The closer he looked at the picture the more he realized that he was looking at the male version of Dick, who was all grown up.

"Wally? What are you doing looking through those? I thought you were done with the hero life?" Artemis asked as she walked back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Feeling a little nostalgic, I guess," he replied on his feet. What had happened when his head had been hit? Was he in some alternate universe or something?

"You should call Dick. You haven't talked to him in months since you told him he was manipulative and turning into Bruce. You really need to apologize," she told him as she bent down and pecked him on the mouth before sauntering out of the apartment.

Wally picked up his cell phone right away and dialed Dick's number. After the third ring someone picked up, but it didn't sound like the Dick he knew, this Dick's voice was a deep tenor. "Hey, Wally, I haven't heard from you in a while. Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No, I just wanted to meet up like old times," Wally replied nervously. He had wished that Dick was a guy again and now that it had happened he wasn't sure he liked the outcome.

"Sure, I'll meet you in Central City Park in an hour. I'm glad that Artemis finally convinced you call me. See you," he said as he hung up. Wally sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He figured that going would be his best bet for answers.

The speedster got up and ran to the park and sat down on a bench. He waited for about ten minutes before someone sat down next to him. He looked at the person next to him and saw that it was a male version of Dick. Wally kept nervously glancing away

"Something is wrong. Wally, what's going on? We might not be on the best of terms, but I know that you're upset about something," Dick asked completely concerned with his friend.

"I don't feel like I belong here," Wally answered.

"Wally, you belong anywhere you want…I'm not quite sure what you're talking about," Dick replied putting his hand on his distressed friend's shoulder.

"No, I mean in this dimension. I woke up this morning remembering an entirely different universe. I was married and my first kid was on the way. I don't know what's going on here. I feel completely lost," Wally said with his head in his hands.

"I've never heard of something like this before. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" he asked putting his hand up his friend's forehead to check Wally's temperature.

"I doubt I could dream up nearly ten years of my life in one night," Wally replied quietly. He really hoped that it wasn't a dream.

"Well, what do you think was the trigger to you waking up here?" Dick questioned his friend.

"I'm not sure, I was fighting with my wife, there had been a lot of tension between us lately. The thing about my wife is that she was experimented on as a teen and was genetically changed from a guy to a girl by the Joker. I stood by her for the entire thing and we ended up falling in love. We got married, but we had been fighting recently. I had been overacting to a lot of things since I was stressed and wished she had never been changed into a girl. The next thing I knew I was here," Wally answered with a wistful smile. All he wanted was to go home and all he could think about was what if the Wally from this dimension was with Dick right now!

"That's a very strange story…who was the person before they changed. Maybe we can see if they remember your alternate time line as well," the acrobat suggested hopefully.

"No, he doesn't," Wally replied with a sad smile. Dick tilted his head to side confused.

"How would you know? Have you already talked to him?" he asked crestfallen that Wally would shoot his idea down so quickly.

"I'm talking to him right now," the speedster replied point blank.

The two sat in silence for fifteen minutes before Dick had the courage to speak again. "You're telling me that I was married to you?" he questioned. Dick had never admitted to anyone that he was gay before. He dated a few girls to keep up the image of a playboy, but it was never anything serious. He had a huge crush on Wally back in the day, but he had never acted on it.

"You did and we were extremely happy. It's strange to be in a world where we never dated. It's kind of funny that the Joker's experiment brought us together and without it we never got together," Wally said with a sigh.

"I hope you can make it back to where you were. I'm sure the Dick Grayson there misses you at lot. Did anything happen recently? Like were you hit with any rays or lasers?" the acrobat asked him as he leaned back on the bench.

"Yea, I wish I was back there more than anything," he sighed out as he closed his eyes. He leaned his head on Dick's shoulder and realized that he was taller than him. They didn't fit together the same way they did back in his dimension.

Wally closed his eyes and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him again. When he felt the fogginess in his head clear up he heard a soft feminine voice fill his ears.

"Wally, wake up. You're scaring me!"

His eyes fluttered open and he was met with Dick's bright blue eyes staring back at him. He realized that he was on the floor of the living room of his home with Dick. When he really looked at Dick he realized that she was back to a girl and pregnant.

"Dick? Is that really you?" he asked hopefully. He really didn't want this to be the universe playing a cruel joke on him.

"Thank goodness you're back!" the acrobat exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Wally. It was obvious that he and the Wally from the other dimension traded places for a short while.

"Any idea what happened?" he asked his wife, who he assumed figured the whole thing out and got him back here.

"You had been on a mission earlier yesterday afternoon and you were hit with a ray gun. No one thought it had any effect on you, but it seems to switch people with their dimensional counterparts, but it only works for a few hours. Rather strange invention. I'm glad that Superboy blew it up. I never want to spend another day with the Wally that was dating Artemis. He's so much colder. I missed you. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I should have been more careful not to get into stressful situations," Dick explained as she helped him off the ground.

"No, I really need to apologize to you. I had been completely irrational. I was treating you like you were injured and out of action. You should still be allowed to help your father. I had just been worried and stressed and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" he asked hoping for a positive reply.

"Of course, I wouldn't trade you for the world," she replied giving him a quick kiss on his lips before she took a step back leaving him wanting more.

"Now, where do you think you're going Mrs. West?" he asked her in a teasing manner.

"Where do you think I'm going?" she answered him as she took a few more steps backwards.

"I don't know, why don't you give me a hint," Wally said as he approached her and pinned her against the wall behind her. He kissed her passionately and after they broke apart Dick gave him a sly grin.

"I was going to bake some celebratory brownies, but I like your idea better," she told him as she pulled him down for another kiss, but right before their lips connected he just had to say something.

"Brownies come after kissing," Wally replied as his stomach gave a growl of protest, which they both ignored as they began kissing once more.

"Of course they do," she mumbled under the pressure of his lips. Wally and Dick both came to a mutual agreement that day that they wouldn't trade what had happened to them for anything because they would have never gotten together.

**So, I enjoyed writing this one and thank you so much to Auri the Awesome for giving me the idea to write this chapter. It probably isn't the way you envisioned it because I took the idea and tweaked it a little bit. I still hope that I did the idea justice =) Anyway, I can't promise anything soon for this one unless I get a really good idea like I did this week. This chapter ended up so much longer then I thought it would. I probably could have made this into a mini series if I wanted to, but I didn't. XD I would be writing way to much then. **

**I hope that you al enjoyed the chapter. If it wasn't obvious, reviewing with suggestions gets chapters out faster, because to me this story is done. Every author needs a prompt every now and again. So, please REVIEW!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Young Justice**


End file.
